


Then You Look at Me

by NemesisGray, Varalisse, Wickedgrahamcrackers



Series: The Falasion Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/pseuds/Varalisse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedgrahamcrackers/pseuds/Wickedgrahamcrackers
Summary: Giving in to their passions created more than Lord Vivicar.  Twins- born to two Jedi Knights are separated at birth; neither twin knowing the other exists.  Lon'dyn Parr, daughter of Duras Fain and Yuon Parr, is her mother's daughter, gifted with a natural affinity for healing.  Lon'dyn lives in Thravang's universe, this is her story.





	1. Preface and Chapter 1: Tython

**Author's Note:**

> Rhiawen and Rowenda Blithe as well as Melangell and Hywela Rlaga belong to NememsisNyx  
Varalisse Falasion, Falahiran Torenil and Thravang Rath belong to Varalisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving in to their passions created more than Lord Vivicar. Twins- born to two Jedi Knights are separated at birth; neither twin knowing the other exists. Lon'dyn Parr, daughter of Duras Fain and Yuon Parr, is her mother's daughter, gifted with a natural affinity for healing. Lon'dyn lives in Thravang's universe, this is her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiawen and Rowenda Blithe as well as Melangell and Hywela Rlaga are original characters belonging to NemesisNyx  
Varalisse Falasion, Felahiran Torenil and Thravang Rath are original character belonging to Varalisse

** _Then You Look at Me_ **

** _Preface_ **

The planet Reecee was part of the Inner Rim or “the Rim” planets and were looked down on by the inhabitants of the Core and Colony worlds. The inhabitants of “the Rim” in turn developed a condescending attitude when dealing with outsiders. Reecee’s terrain contained dense forests and verdant valleys, imposing snow-capped mountains and turbulent rivers that empty into crystalline lakes. The people of Reecee lived in small lake communities governed by three larger districts: Akalo served as the capital, Zhirt, and Haran. 

In a remote mountainous region of the Haran district in West Kinaldu, a cornflower blue sky could be seen from the window and the lashing winds generating the choppy waves on the hyaline lake's surface could be heard; but, neither individual in the adjoining rooms paid little heed to their environment.

\---

_ 36 hours._ Jedi Knight Duras Fain thought sitting down only to get back up and pace in the confined space again. He was ushered into this small room to await the birth of his daughters. Twins. 

\---

_ 36 hours._ Yuon Parr, a Jedi Knight, noted the time as the chrono on the wall chimed; she was tired, thankfully, the first of her daughters’ heads was crowning… finally.

\---

Duras and Yuon each held a baby girl in their arms, for the first and the last time, each memorizing the features of the child they were giving up. The girls weren’t identical, they were fraternal. Both second-guessing the decision they had made all those weeks ago; ultimately deciding their failure, their fall, on Melachor 3 needed to remain hidden. So, with a heavy heart, Duras and Yuon kissed the infants in their arms before swapping. Duras took the eldest daughter naming her Laranna Fain and Yuon naming the younger Lon’dyn Parr. 

One of Duras Fain’s talents in the Force was the gift of persuasion; persuading the personnel that came in contact with either himself, Yuon, or the twins to believe what he wanted them to wasn’t a difficult feat. Any staff involved in the twins’ birth will believe Laranna had been stillborn. And he would wipe his presence on the planet from all those he encountered. He would claim Laranna’s mother died in childbirth. 

\---

Lon’dyn was inquisitive, more so than an ordinary four-year-old; after all, her mother was an archeologist and a Jedi Master. Yuon didn’t dismiss her questions or speak to her in childish gibberish; she was straight forward and thorough in her explanations. Yuon brought Lon’dyn along as she explored ancient Jedi temples and dig sites, never leaving her in the care of another. Lon’dyn was an infant strapped to her mother’s back when Yuon discovered the Gharnus Texts. By the same token, when Yuon unearthed a Holocron of Jedi Master Odan Urr on Kirrek, Lon’dyn was a rambunctious two-year-old. A significant discovery, as historically significant as Master Odan Urr’s Holocron brought Yuon to Coruscant and Lon’dyn to the attention of the Jedi Council for the first time. And where both came under scrutiny. Eventually, Grand Master Shan determined Yuon emotionally capable of caring for her child without compromising the Jedi code.

\---

When Lon’dyn was a four-year-old, Yuon’s travels brought her to a temple in the jungles of Belkadan, a planet in the Dalonbian sector. It was here Yuon met her long-time friend Qyzen Fess, a Trandoshan big game hunter and it was here that Qyzen Fess gained a hatchling. He introduced himself to the Jedi Master and her party, Lyniri, Lon’dyn’s Togruta nanny, and of course, Lon’dyn soon after her arrival in hopes of bartering a red-crested cougar pelt for medical supplies. While Lyniri was leery of Qyzen, Lon’dyn adored him from the start. Lon’dyn, being the intelligent and curious child, outwitted Lyniri, who presumed her charge was taking an afternoon nap. It happened that on this day, Qyzen came across Lon’dyn squatting. 

_ "Hatchling, what are you doing out here by yourself? This jungle is a dangerous place.”_ Qyzen stood over her and saw her petting a very young red-crested cougar cub. _“The mother abandoned it, Hatchling, it will not survive.”_

“Don’t want her to die Qyzen.” She looked up at the 6’4” Trandoshan then back at the cub.

_ “It is the Scorekeeper’s way.”_ He placed his hand on her head. _“We should get you back to your mother, Hatchling.”_

She placed her hands on the cub and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration; after several moments, nothing happened. The cub was fading.

_ “Hatchling, come along.” _

“No, Qyzen!” She glared at him before sitting down and holding the cub in her lap and clearing her mind like her mother had taught her to do then concentrated on healing the cub. 

It took a few minutes; however, before his eyes, a golden bubble materialized around the child and the cub. 

_Meanwhile… _

Yuon and Lyniri discovered Lon’dyn missing and began the frantic search of the surrounding jungle. The jungle was infinitely more dangerous after dark. Leaving the protocol droid, C1M1 at the camp, Yuon, and Lyniri went in search of Lon’dyn. Forty-five minutes later, Yuon spotted the gold light and went to investigate; her mouth dropped open in surprise before she took in the whole scene and saw Qyzen watching over her wayward child.

“Lyniri, I found her,” Yuon spoke into her holocommunicator.

“Thank heavens. I’ll meet you back at camp.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Yuon and Qyzen each walked towards each other. “How long has she been like this?”

“Seventy-five minutes. Hatchling would not leave.” Yuon was astonished at the aptitude her child displayed in the healing arts. 

Yuon and Qyzen waited another twenty-five minutes before the golden bubble dissipated. Lon’dyn and the cub opened their eyes, the cub squeaked, and Lon’dyn smiled before collapsing. Rushing forward Yuon scooped her daughter and the cub up in her arms and brought her back to camp as quickly as they could, but it was dark, and caution was necessary as most of Belkadan’s predators were nocturnal. 

Lying Lon’dyn down on her bedroll Yuon took the med-scanner and checked her daughter’s condition; it was just as she suspected Force exhaustion. Yet, she had never seen a child as young as this go into a healing trance as such, she would have to help her channel her power. Looking at the crying red-crested cougar cub, who was undoubtedly hungry now she was completely healthy, Yuon left Lyniri with Lon’dyn and carried the cub out of the tent with Qyzen following. Yuon handed the cub to Qyzen while she rehydrated scalefin fish in some milk in hopes that the cub would be able to eat it until they could obtain other types of meats for her. 

While the cub ate Yuon rubbed her temples and shared a look with Qyzen, there was no question, the cub had become a part of the family. Lon’dyn would be devastated should the cub be gone when she awoke. If she were cruel, she’d take the cub to the zoo on Corellia to teach her daughter a lesson; but she wasn’t cruel; still, her daughter needed a stern talking to, that's for damn sure.

_ **Chapter 1 – Tython** _

The Resident Advisor [RA] did a double-take when she did the final bed checks. She was startled to discover the healing corps newest padawan, eight-year-old Lon’dyn Parr, daughter of Master Yuon Parr, snuggled against and wrapped in the limbs of a massive orange cat. The little thing, only three feet and two inches and weighing forty-one pounds, was barely visible against the enormous cat.

_6 months later… _

Asur pushed a talking Lon’dyn out of her chair in the library. THUMP.

“ASUR.” Lon’dyn, scolded in a loud whisper as she rubbed her sore ass. 

Rowenda laughed behind her hand to keep the noise down. “Was that really necessary?”

Both girls glanced at their chronos. 

If a feline could smirk, Asur was doing it. The girls finished gathering up their datapads and placing them in their bags before taking Asur to the bestiary to be fed with the other animal mounts and pets.

“It's rude to push people. I don't care if you were hungry. Be nicer.” 

“ROAR” 

“What’s wrong with Asur?” Rhiawen asked, running towards them.

“Wenda told him not to push me out of the chair.” Lon’dyn supplied.

“Wait, I missed Asur knocking you on your ass? Asur, wait until I’m there next time.” Rhiawen scratched the cat on its forehead. 

“Wennie!” The other two girls admonished. 

“What?” Rhiawen hopped onto Asur’s back, “I’m just saying if she’s going to do fun stuff like that, I want to be there to enjoy it as well, why should I miss out?” 

“What mayhem were you just implementing?” Lon’dyn asked.

“You’ll see. Come on, we should be heading back to the dorms.” The girls mounted behind Rhiawen. “Master Kaedan doesn’t need any more reasons to glare.” _Yet, _she thought to herself with an enigmatic smile on her lips.

Master Jaric Kaedan was a strict follower of the Jedi code, a master of the “seventh battle form” called Juyo-Kos. Juyo was a combat technique believed to be the most lethal of all forms of combat, and its teaching was severely restricted due to its dark nature. With Kaedan, there was no middle ground: it was either black or white; right or wrong; yes or no; or light or dark. He was made a member of the Jedi High Council in 3653 after the Treaty of Coruscant along with Syo Bakarn, Bela Kiwiiks, and Orgus Din. He was a hard, almost cruel master and often criticized others. He was quick to judge others and underestimated their knowledge, instincts, and abilities. 

On the sidehill overlooking the training area hidden behind three tall Ak trees were three freckle-faced little girls, two with dark gray and one with blood-red hair watch eagerly as Master Kaedan demonstrated offensive saber strikes. When Kaedan turned to explain the movements further, it was the dummy third from the left that struck the master in the back of the head sending him hurtling forward. Rhiawen, the architect of the prank was lying on the ground holding her stomach and laughing uncontrollably. Instantly, the redhead, Lon’dyn had her knuckle in her mouth to stifle her laughter but had to remove it to breathe, she was laughing so much. Rowenda gasped in surprise, concerned.

“Are sure he’s alright?”

“Is who alright?” Master Kalell suddenly inquired as he made his way up the opposite side of the hill. “Padawan Parr, are you not supposed be training with Master Taecine?” On reaching the girls, he looked down at the scene below and thankfully saw nothing out of the ordinary. The padawans were sparring, incorporating the new move into their own styles under the ever-critical eye of Master Kaedan.

“Yes, Master Calaith.” Lon’dyn answered. The male Kel Dor arched an eye ridge. Rhiawen elbowed her. “Sorry, Master Kalell.” 

“Off with you. Padawans Blithe, I should not have had to come looking for either of you.” 

“I’m sorry, Master.” They both chimed.

\---

_After dinner that evening outside on the grounds next to the river…_

“Girls, can I sit with you for a minute, please, I’d like a word.” Varalisse Falasion, an older padawan in Rhiawen and Rowenda’s dorm, addressed the three. Varalisse was a human with dark brown hair, fair skin, and eyes a surprising golden yellow which indicated to the three that she had Sith ancestry. 

Rowenda nodded and patted the grass next to her. Rhiawen and Lon’dyn were instantly wary. The three looked from one to the other. “Where were you watching from?”

“Watching what?” Rhiawen crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together. Varalisse just looked at the three with a smile on her face. While the twins gave nothing away with their demeanor, Lon’dyn was another matter. Lon’dyn looked in her lap and pulled at imaginary lint on her robe.

“Your Master Yuon’s daughter, Lon’dyn, right?” She nodded. “So, Lon’dyn,” Varalisse smirked, “where were you?”

“On the hill over...” Rhiawen slapped her hand over Lon’dyn’s mouth.

“Dyn! You big mouth.” Varalisse laughed happily.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was not to bust a gut?” She continued to laugh, “I saw his shocked face.” Rhiawen and Lon’dyn joined in the laughter, but Rowenda held back. “He was like.” Varalisse made a face reminiscent of what she had seen, and the laughter reached new heights. “After training was over, several of us couldn’t hold back long and laughed enthusiastically.” 

“Rowenda the asshole is fine,” Rhiawen stated between laughs. 

Lon’dyn patted Rowenda’s leg. “He’s very mean to you, especially,” Asur growled several short bursts in agreement and licked her hand. Rowenda smiled, at least.

_Three weeks later…_

“WEN!” Rhiawen screamed both her hands instantly going to her head then covering her left eye.

“What?” Lon’dyn frantically asked, turning to look over her shoulder. In the next moment, she watched Rhiawen pass out and fall off Asur’s back. “WENNIE!” Lon’dyn scrambled off Asur’s back and kneeled next to her friend. “Asur, go get Mummy. Hurry.”

Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans alike hastily moved out of the way of the large red-crested, orange cougar bounding across the temple grounds. Asur vaulted over benches and sprang up the stairs leading into the temple. Once inside Asur stopped briefly sniffing the air then charged through the halls and came to a closed-door; the door her cub’s mother was behind.

“ROAR!” She stood on her hind legs put her front paws on the door and brought them down the length of the door; leaving two sets of claw marks two-inch-deep. “ROAR!”

The door was yanked open by someone other than her cub’s mother, “Asur…” Before he could say another word, Asur pushed past him and into the adjoining room. “ROAR!”

“Asur?” Yuon turned from the map she was looking at. “Where’s Lon’dyn?” Suddenly panicking, she mounted the cat. The cat turned and bolted. Yuon clung to Asur’s back as the cat sprinted back to where her littermates were.

Lon’dyn waited impatiently with Asur at her side having been barred by Master Kaedan from the med-center, “Mummy, what happened?” She immediately asked on seeing her mother emerge from behind closed doors.

“Through their bond, Rhiawen heard Rowenda scream in fright. The report from Ord Mantel is that Rowenda was severely injured. Rhiawen collapsed from feeling Rowenda’s pain.”

“Do you know how Wenda was hurt?” Lon’dyn could tell her mother was holding something back. “Mummy?”

“She was attacked by a Cathar, I don’t know the extent of the injury. She’ll be here soon, Masters Iaro and Orda are bringing her.” _It had to be bad if Wennie had passed out from the pain_.Yuon hugged her daughter, wiping the tears Lon’dyn hadn’t known she had produced. With her arm around her shoulders, Yuon steered Lon’dyn to the main doors. “Come along, you can stay with me tonight. We can check on the twins in the morning before your morning classes.”

“Asur?” The cat looked at the door leading to Rhiawen then to Yuon then back to the door. “She wants to stay with Wennie.” 

Yuon acquiesced and opened the door to the med-center allowing the cat entrance knowing in about two minutes at least one disgruntled Master would be opening the door again. With her hands on her hips and her chin up, Yuon waited, and sure enough Masters Kaedan and Taecine came through the door.

“Yuon, is it wise to allow that beast in there with that child?” Master Taecine asked. _Beast!_ Lon’dyn thought affronted narrowing her eyes at her teacher.

“When said beast considers the child one of her pack then yes, I do.” Yuon wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulders again and began to lead her to her quarters. “And I wouldn’t advise angering Asur. Goodnight.”

Master Kaedan watched mother and daughter and noted they didn’t separate at the main entrance; instead, Padawan Parr continued to hold her mother around her waist as they walked past. Kaedan quickly caught up to the pair in the adjoining hallway.

“Yuon, Padawan Parr’s quarters are in the healing dormitory.” 

Annoyance clearly crossed Yuon’s features before she calmly looked at her daughter, “Lon’dyn, honey, go on to my rooms, I’ll be right there.”

“Alright, Mummy.” Lon’dyn could hear a hint of exasperation in her mother’s voice, no matter how she tried to will it away. Master Kaedan could test the most patient of souls.

Yuon didn’t turn around to face Kaedan until she saw her daughter enter her rooms, and the door shut behind her. “Jaric, my daughter just turned nine. And while she has many gifts being emotionally aloof is not one of them.” She held up her hand to fend off his next statement. “Yes, she will learn in time, but today is not the day, neither is tomorrow. Now, I bid you goodnight.” 

Jaric Kaedan watched as Yuon disappeared behind the door. He was going to have a discussion with the other Council members about the relationship between mother and daughter. That attachment needed to be severed. And now.

\---

Lon’dyn checked on the twins after breakfast and after dinner only to find Rowenda nestled in Rhiawen’s arms as they both slept. She called to Asur and brought her down to the bestiary to eat, knowing Asur hadn’t left the twins because no one would have let her back in. She wasn’t all that confident she’d be able to bring Asur back in but knowing Asur wouldn’t be deterred she didn’t worry too much.

Asur just looked at Master Ordo as Lon’dyn opened the door to Rowenda’s room and waltzed in swinging her bone-tipped tail. As soon as she closed the door, a lopsided grin appeared on Lon’dyn’s face as she ran her hand along Asur’s back.

“Good girl.” Asur turned her head and nuzzled Lon’dyn’s belly.

“Hey.”

“Wennie!” Lon’dyn exclaimed in a hushed tone. “Is Wenda gonna be alright? The Masters wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

Rhiawen slid off the bed, taking Lon’dyn’s hand, she led her to the other side of the room. “The other padawans sent her into a cave claiming there was an injured animal in it. What was in that damn cave was a 6’8” adult Cathar that was high off Spice. She’s lucky, she won’t lose her eye.” 

Lon’dyn narrowed her eyes in fury, “What was done?” The muscles in Rhiawen’s jaw tightened and she glared.

“Not enough.” She declared through gritted teeth in a quieter tone. Lon’dyn nodded her head, fully understanding. Payback was a bitch.

_…. And it was._

_Three years later…_

“Qyzen!” Lon’dyn yelled and waved excitedly from the grassy knoll at the river’s edge where she was practicing defensive barriers and striking them with Rowenda and Felahiran Torenil.

Felahiran was three years older than Lon’dyn and a year younger than the twins; he was a Mirialan. His skin tone was a dark moss color, he had gold eyes and honey-colored hair with amber highlights throughout. He was almost a foot taller than Lon’dyn and a good eight inches taller than Rowenda at 5’5”. He shared a couple of classes with Rowenda and Lon’dyn. Rowenda waved Lon’dyn away. 

“Go on, we were just about through; Asur and I will go find a quiet place to read until Rhiawen is done with her training with Master Silvestri.” 

“See you later.” Lon’dyn ran across the knoll to the bridge; concentrating, she applied force speed and crossed the distance in seconds and catapulted into the arms of the Trandoshan.

_ “Hello, my little Hatchling.”_ He laughed at her antics and hugged her tightly against his chest before setting her down and waiting for her to jump onto his back. With her hands holding onto his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist, and with belongings in hand, he continued towards the temple.

“Mummy’s usually in her rooms at this time.”

_ “Then, that is where we will look first.”_

“Are you staying long?”

_ “No Hatchling, just overnight.”_

“But why?” The disappointment was clearly evident in her tone of voice.

_“Because I must take passage aboard ships willing to offer passage to me. Hatchling, not every species is respected. And there are many of my kind who wreak havoc aboard vessels giving all Trandoshan’s a bad reputation.” _

Their conversation continued both aware of the odd looks they were receiving, but neither allowed their feelings to show; Lon’dyn was upset, however. 

Now a 6’4” Trandoshan does not go unnoticed in the main hall full of Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans. While many Jedi were indulgent of the young, there were those that expected too much too soon. Observing Padawan Parr riding on the back of the Trandoshan through the main hall to the first doorway on the right exasperated some Masters and Knights alike. 

_ "I brought a few artifacts I thought your mother would find interesting,”_ Qyzen was saying as they entered Yuon’s quarters. They discovered Yuon and Master Bakarn having tea.

“Mummy. Oh, Master Syo, you’re home.” Lon’dyn hopped down from Qyzen’s back but not before she saw the disapproving looking in both her mother’s and Master Syo’s faces. “How are you?” Lon’dyn tried to keep her voice light, keep her aggravation, no anger, from her tone and facial features, especially her eyes; but Lon’dyn’s eyes were very expressive and often gave away her feelings. Master Syo caught the momentary glimpse in her eyes.

“Very good young Lon’dyn, glad to be home for a while.” He finished his tea. “Yuon, I will leave you to your guest.” He nodded to her and Qyzen then looked at Lon’dyn. “Lon’dyn, may I speak with you for a moment.” She followed him to an unused meeting room. She leaned back against the table, crossed her ankles, and crossed her arms over her blossoming bosom. “You’re angry?” She nodded. There was no point in denying it. “Why?”

“What, no recite the Jedi code?” He just stared at her. She deflated. “First, I’m treated like a child; but, oh no, there’s too much ability in that little package, so I’m put with older teenagers; but again, still treated like a child. Then when I act like a child, which I technically am, I get disapproving glares. I’m tired of it! Make up your minds!”

“I see. How do you want to be treated?”

“Why can’t I be treated as both? Why do I have to be the serious, studious adult all the time? Why can’t I laugh and play?” She sighed. “I’m my mother’s daughter, I love to learn, but sometimes I just want to jump up and down on the bed.” He quirked his eyebrow. She laughed, “Okay, maybe not jump on the bed, but be silly.” He chuckled.

“I understand.”

\---

_ “Hatchling, a gift for you.”_ Qyzen pointed to the bundle on the side table next to the sofa he was sitting on as he talked with Yuon.

“Thank you.” She hugged him then carefully pulled back the layers of protective materials to find two krayt dragon pearls one red and the other white, both extremely rare. She squealed and flung herself onto his lap and hugged him again.

“What is it, honey?” Yuon asked, intrigued by her daughter’s reaction.

_Meanwhile on the temple grounds…_

Rowenda could feel Rhiawen’s anger spiking for the past hour as she rode Asur back to the temple grounds. At first, she thought it had something to do with her training, but because Rhiawen’s anger kept escalating, she knew something was terribly wrong. Homing in on Rhiawen was simple, her rage would lead her right to her which it did; Rhiawen was sitting on the rocks at the top of the waterfall on the road to Kaleth. Asur leaped into the water splashing water on them both. Rowenda dismounted and sat down.

“I’m being kicked out! Sent to Coruscant tomorrow!”

“WHAT!” Rowenda froze in panic. “But our birthday?”

“Kaeden’s been trying to separate us for years; he’s finally done it. I’m not “force-sensitive enough to continue training.” Rowenda had tears in her eyes. Rhiawen noticed her twin’s silent tears. “It’s ok Wen, we still have the holocommunicator Mel gave us, and I can get one once I get to Coruscant. And you’ll have Dyn here with you. Speaking of Dyn, where is she?”

“Qzyen arrived a couple hours ago.” Rhiawen nodded. Then the wheel in her mind began to turn. “What are you thinking?”

“Asur, how would you like to help me leave Kaeden a parting gift?” ROAR. At the cougar’s roar, Rhiawen stood, pulling Rowenda to her feet.

“Rhia?” Rowenda looked at her twin, Rhia just grinned.

On the southern side of the temple next to the waterfall, the rock formations, although steep, are much simpler to climb especially for a cougar that was almost 3’ tall at her shoulders and over 6’ feet in length. Rhiawen, Rowenda, and Asur stood on the boulder closest to the temple ledge.

“I could use the Force as a boost and make the jump.” Rowenda contemplated. “Asur can easily jump. Can you make the jump with Rhia?” She received an affronted growl for a response. “Okay.” Taking a few steps back and concentrating, she ran and jumped to the ledge without a hitch. She looked back at Rhiawen on Asur’s back. “Are you sure?” Asur growled loudly, “okay.” Asur effortlessly jumped the distance. 

After lifting Rhiawen and Asur onto the flat roof of the Southern tower, Rowenda waited in the back corner of the ledge. Her mind drifted to earlier in the day, _there were threads of brown, blue, and green bands intertwined between Dyn and Felahiran. It puzzled her. Why would they have a family bond? _

As for Rhiawen and Asur, the pair hugged the exterior wall stopping at the first window. Rhiawen sneaked a peek inside not expecting to find anyone but checking just to make sure; the room belonged to Master Kiwiiks, and she was on Nar Shaddaa with Master Duras Fain. Nodding to Asur the two crept by and stopped outside the next window, Master Traless’s room, Rhiawen peered around the room and found it empty as well and smiled at Asur. The next room belonged to their target, Master Kaedan. Again, Rhiawen checked to the room for occupants and found none; opening the window, she smirked at Asur and without further prompting the big cat jumped through the window.

\---

Following dinner, Master Kaedan bid his fellow masters a “good evening” and retired to his rooms to read before going to bed. He opened the door and stared, disbelief and shock were etched in his facial features. Entering the sitting room, he took in the destruction all around him. The small, leather-upholstered, sofa and two chairs were knocked and obviously torn open with claws. The curtains were in tatters. He was relieved to see the Tarisian bookcase and its contents were undisturbed. _At least the vandals, vandals_… he snorted; he knew exactly who was responsible. His anger welled up in his chest, with a few long deep breaths he stamped it down. However, it was not to last long; standing on the threshold, a fresh surge of rage emerged in him. His closet door was opened, his shredded robes on display. And his bedding and mattress, or what was once his mattress and bedding were strewn from one corner of the bedroom to the other.

\---

His voice was thunderous as he paced the Council Chambers. Grand Master Satele Shan, Syo Bakarn, and Oric Traless were in the Council Chambers within while Giffis Fane, Tol Braga, and Bela Kiwiiks were present via holocommunicator.

“Calm yourself.” Urged Satele. 

Kaeden’s forehead creased and his jaw set. “Calm Myself.” He glared at her incredulously. “You all saw the destruction.” 

“Yes, we did.” Satele’s tone was benevolent; she gestured to his Council seat. “Maintaining that level of anger benefits no one least of all you.”

_Moments later…_

Yuon and Lon’dyn met Rhiawen and Rowenda in the hallway outside the Council Chambers. Yuon pinched the bridge of her nose wondering what the three devils had done to warrant a visit to the Council Chambers AGAIN. Sighing, Yuon knocked on the door.

“Good evening Yuon, girls. Girls, do you know why we asked you here?” All three teens shook their heads.

“No Grand Master.” They said almost in unison.

“Follow me, please.” Kaedan started to rise from his chair. “No Jaric, you will remain here, please.” Satele quilled him with a look.

Satele led them down the hallway then entered the corridor where the Council members’ quarters were. They passed two, the third was opened, and they were gestured inside. Satele watched the faces of the girls very carefully. 

“Good Heavens!” Yuon exclaimed. Lon’dyn was equally awestruck. The twins took in the state of the room, both similarly stunned by the extent of damage Asur caused. It wasn’t difficult to identify the claw marks. Now Lon’dyn understood.

The Grand Master, Yuon, and the teens returned to the Council Chambers to find a heated discussion taking place. 

Masters Traless, Kiwiiks, and Bakarn were shaking their heads, but it was Master Traless who was speaking, “Giffis, Jaric, no its too harsh.”

“Those girls need to understand there are consequences for their actions.” Master Kaedan declared.

“Consequences, yes; but, killing that animal. I can’t condone it.” Master Kiwiiks stated firmly.

“Killing that beast will teach them a lesson!” Kaedan all but yelled. Lon’dyn and Rowenda audibly gasped gaining the attention of the six arguing masters. Rhiawen looked daggers at Kaedan, her fists clenched.

“NO!” Lon’dyn darted from the chamber.

“Lon’dyn!” Yuon called as did the Grand Master, both were soundly ignored. Lon’dyn raced down the spiral ramp and out of the temple.

Rhiawen didn’t hold back any longer, “What lesson is Dyn gonna learn? That you’re a prejudiced asshole? She knows you taught us that lesson years ago.” Her tone surly and flippant. 

“Rhiawen!” Yuon chastised.

“Padawan!” Masters Fane and Kiwiiks reprimanded as well.

“Not a Jedi any longer, I’m being shipped to Coruscant in the morning. So you can keep your reprimand.”

“What?” Yuon questioned alarmed. Considering Lon’dyn hadn’t come to her upset about Rhiawen, then her daughter didn’t know. The twins looked at her sympathetically. Yuon rubbed her forehead, _one thing at a time_.

\---

Taymara and Astora, two of the girls who shared a dorm room with Lon’dyn watch curiously as she ran in and rifled through her belongings. It was easy for the pair to see Lon’dyn was clearly upset; she just haphazardly stuffed things into the sack, didn’t look at anyone in the room, her breathing was rapid and irregular, and it looked like her eyes were moist with unshed tears. Just moments after Lon’dyn hurried from the room, the pair made the decision to go find Master Parr.

Knocking on Master Parr’s door, the girls were met by a 6’4” Trandoshan and were uncomfortable in his presence.

“Is Master Parr here?” Taymara asked.

“No, she and my hatchling left a little while ago.” 

Taymara pushed at Astoria, “thank you.” 

The pair walked down the back hallway, thinking; neither one had a clue where Master Parr could be. Or what could have upset their friend to that degree, they just knew finding her mother was imperative. Checking the library, Astoria and Taymara ascertained Master Parr was in the Council Chambers from Master Muheeda. So, the girls sat on the floor outside the Council Chambers and waited to speak to her.

Rhiawen and Rowenda answered every questioned asked them. Yuon was the first to deflate Master Kaeden’s presumption Lon’dyn had a hand in the incident, Grand Master Shan was the second, affirming Lon’dyn had no knowledge of it. Lon’dyn was incapable of faking her response, she did not possess the talent. Grand Master Shan allowed both Masters Kaeden and Fane to rant for several more minutes before determining nothing could be done. There was no evidence either Blithe sister was involved. Moreover, how the cougar reached and entered Master Kaeden’s quarters was undetermined. As for killing a bonded animal, it was out of the question; severing the bond would be detrimental to Lon’dyn.

Master Wettle left the girls’ healing dormitory in search of five teenagers after being informed by his resident advisors; the girls were not in their rooms. He quickly found Astora and Taymara, dumbfounded by the fact they were sitting on the floor outside the Council Chambers ignoring curfew. 

“Padawans, its passed curfew, what are you doing here?” The girls got to their feet.

“We need to speak to Master Parr, it’s vital.”

“I’m sure it will keep until morning.” He started to usher them down the spiral ramp, but neither girl would be coaxed away.

“No Master, it can’t. It’s about her daughter.” Taymara stated.

“What about Padawan Parr? I was about to check her mother’s quarters, she’s not in the dormitory either.”

“She was upset and haphazardly packing a satchel then had raced out of our dorm room. We came to find Master Parr, but she’s been in a Council session.”

“How long ago?”

The girls looked from one to the other, and Astoria said, “about an hour.” 

Master Wettle looked at his pocket chrono; he closed his eyes; it was twenty fifteen hours. He went to the Council chamber doors and knocked Padawan Parr needed to be found immediately, there were Flesh Raiders out there. Jedi Knight Byrne opened the door.

“It’s imperative I speak with Master Parr.” Byrne stepped aside, allowing him entrance. Wettle briskly walked down the corridor into the main chamber. “Grand Master.” Satele Shan gave him her attention. “Pardon the interruption, but I need to speak with Master Parr.” She inclined her head. “Yuon, your daughter is missing.”

“What?”

“Two of my girls witnessed her packing a satchel. They have been waiting to talk to you for over an hour.”

“She’s taken Asur and run,” Rowenda stated. Rhiawen agreed with her twin as did Yuon.

“Girls, tell Qzyen.” Rhiawen and Rowenda sprinted from the hall. She turned her attention to Kaeden. “If anything happens to my daughter…” She left the threat hanging in the air. 

\---

Lon’dyn clutched her left side as she leaned against Asur, a Flesh Raider and a pair of cthons lay dead several yards away. They were safe for the time being just inside the cave entrance. Asur had a blaster burn on her left flank from the Flesh Raider, and Lon’dyn was wounded by the second cthon. Her logical mind knew she needed to stop the bleeding; but she was tired, scared, and crying. She had expended most of her energy already. Lon’dyn placed both her hands on the wound and channeled her healing power as best she could. 

“Asur, it really hurts.” She could feel the blood vessels first then the surrounding muscle tissue knitting back together layer after layer, but it was a prolonged and painful process. She was sweaty and getting paler; in many ways healing could cause more pain than the actual wound. She closed her eyes and Asur immediately growled at her. “I’m awake.” She rested her head on Asur’s head. “Are you alright?” Asur purred. “Good.” She wiped her eyes with her thumb and back of her hand, smearing blood on her nose, eyelid, and cheek. “Really tired.” Asur growled and pawed her. “trying.” Lon’dyn teetered in and out of consciousness.

\---

Rain fell in large sheets obliterating the foot trail Qzyen and Yuon were following. Now, Yuon had to rely on Qzyen’s expert tracking skills and a keen sense of smell. 

With the sudden storm, three manka cats approached the cave for shelter only to find it occupied and the occupants a potential meal. Asur smelled them coming, she guarded the entrance protecting her packmate. The three edged closer and closer testing Asur’s limits, Asur; however, would not leave the cave, if they wanted her, they’d have to come to her. Two of the cats did just that while the third tried to slink by and attack Lon’dyn’s semi-unconscious form. With a mighty roar and a hard swing of her bony tail she connected with the maw of the cat, knocking it out. Her full attention returned to the two remaining cats.

Qyzen and Yuon heard roaring and growling cats and made haste towards it. Yuon was positive, one of the roars belonged to Asur. Arriving at the cave, Qyzen instantly killed both manka cats within seconds of their arrival. Asur roared in greeting and hurried as quickly as she could back into the cave, she didn’t leave that fight unscathed either. Yuon quickly followed and dropped to her knees. Asur nudged Lon’dyn’s left hip with her nose causing Lon’dyn to moan; but also informing Yuon where Lon’dyn was hurt. 

\---

Rhiawen and Rowenda refused to be sent back to the dormitory. They plunked their behinds down on the spiral ramp, watching and waiting for their friends’ return. Rowenda rested her head on Rhiawen’s shoulder; Rhiawen ran her fingers through Rowenda’s hair, comforting her. Rowenda blamed herself for Lon’dyn running away with Asur. Rhiawen knew precisely who to blame… Master Kaeden. To even suggest killing a bonded animal, it was cutting off an arm or a leg psychologically.

It was a little before twenty-three thirty hours when a drenched Qyzen carried an equally wet Lon’dyn into the main hall; Yuon and Asur right behind him. The twins jumped up and followed the four to the med center. Master Ordo stopped the cat and the twins at the door. 

Asur came close to biting Master Ordo’s hand, Rowenda patted her head, “Come, you can tell us what happened.”

\---

“She’s going to be an excellent healer Yuon.” Master Ordo praised. “Pain and exhaustion kept her from completely healing herself. Most cthons carry infection, Lon’dyn has a slight infection which has been worsened by the secondary virus she contracted out in that terrible storm. Don’t worry. She’ll be just fine in a couple of days; she will have a scar.”

Reluctantly, Qyzen left on the morning shuttle; he had already paid for his berth on the transport taking him to Kashyyyk. He had very little choice; he knew Hatchling would understand his departure. Rhiawen, on the other hand, refused to leave Tython without saying goodbye to Lon’dyn. Master Kaeden had just about enough with Rhiawen Blithe, she tested his patience at every opportunity; yet, he put his foot down and allowed Rhiawen to stay until the last shuttle left which was at eighteen hundred hours. The transport vessel to Coruscant left orbit at twenty hundred hours, and Rhiawen Blithe would be on it.

Lon’dyn opened her eyes and smiled, Rowenda was sitting in the chair writing on her datapad, and Asur was sleeping stretched out across the bottom of her bed.

“Hi, Wenda.” She looked up from her brainstorming and turned off her datapad. “Is Wennie training?” Rowenda looked down sadly, still getting used to being without her twin, shaking her head.

“Dyn, the masters determined Wennie wasn’t strong enough in the Force to continue training. She’s on her way to Coruscant as we speak.”

“She’s gone?” 

“She wanted to say goodbye, but the transport was leaving orbit.”

“I understand… perfectly.” Lon’dyn looked at Rowenda knowingly.

\---

Lon’dyn sat leaning against Asur reading a letter from Rowenda. She was gone from Tython now too, Master Kaeden “suggested” she undertake healer training on Coruscant that was about eighteen months ago now. Lon’dyn sighed, patting Asur lovingly. “Wenda is doing good… studying hard to impress Master Kaeden.” Asur growled, and Lon’dyn made a sour face _as if impressing that ass mattered at all_. “She’s lonely. The other medical students are obnoxious asking pointed questions about her anatomy and sexuality. Read a damn book.” Asur roared in agreement. “She says there’s another Jedi, a male Mirialan, but she not sure she trusts him.”

Asur yawned and turned onto her sided, giving Lon’dyn clear access to her belly, Lon’dyn took the hint, sat up, and scratched her chest while holding the datapad in one hand. “Shall we see how Wennie’s training is going?” She opened the letter and immediately smiled, “Wennie is sharing top spot with a Zabrak, named Kiredux. They are often paired together.” Lon’dyn smirked, “she infused her lightsaber crystal into a pair of knives for her boots.” She turned on her side and rested her head on Asur’s belly and continued reading. “I still can’t believe she wants to haul around a heavy ass cannon on her back. Good grief. The cannon’s probably bigger than she is.” Asur flipped her tail and tapped Lon’dyn’s behind with it. “Ouch! Okay, I exaggerate, but still, a cannon.”

Lon’dyn sat up and rubbed her head on Asur’s shoulder, “I’ll be back in a little while. I set a phase walk and I need to practice transporting back to it. I’ll come right back then we’ll get something to eat. Alright, old friend?”

Asur purred loudly and rested her head on the soft grass, content to have a nap while Lon’dyn was away.

In a secluded area of the east garden, Felahiran sat leaning against an Ak tree with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. His training concluded for the day; he was looking forward to quietly studying the ancient tome he had just retrieved from the library that morning.

“OH!” Lon’dyn wobbled on uneven ground which in actuality was not ground, but Felahiran’s thighs, before losing her balance and landing in his lap.

“OOMPH!” Felahiran exclaimed startled, dropping his datapad his hands instantly went to her waistline. “What the …” He recognized the person straddling his lap, “Lon’dyn?”

Knight Varalisse made her way across the temple grounds opting to take the long way through the east garden and stopped short. She quickly stifled a laugh, having seen the whole action take place. She schooled her features and crossed her arms over her bosom.

“Ahem!” Lon’dyn and Felahiran looked over Lon’dyn’s shoulder at Varalisse, who raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, if it isn't _Felahiran_. Never thought I would see the day your nose was out of a book and in a girl's hair. Well, if you're going to satisfy that curiosity of yours, this isn't the best place to do it.” 

Varalisse couldn’t keep her amusement contained, as much as she wanted too; the overstated blush on his face combined with the eye-opening revelation of where his hands were on Lon’dyn’s body and the swiftness in their removal, it was the funniest thing she had seen in a long time. 

At Varalisse’s burst of laughter, Lon’dyn turned to look at Felahiran. One look was all she needed to begin sniggering as well. Felahiran glared at her, her eyes shining, he put his hands on her waist, picked her up and pushed her off him. She laid on the grass still laughing gleefully at him. Indignant, he picked up his datapad and stalked out of the garden.

Lon’dyn returned to her oldest friend in a light-hearted mood; Asur was asleep with her head resting on her large paws. Kneeling, Lon’dyn patted her forehead and down around her right ear.

“Asur, let’s get some dinner… then get ready for bed.”

_Three months later…_

Lon’dyn yawned, she did not want to get up, she was still tired; instead of going to sleep at lights out she had quietly studied for two more hours. She rolled over, hoping to fall back to sleep.

“Padawan Parr. You have lightsaber training in one hour.” Knight Shanlia’s orotund voice reminded.

Lon’dyn groaned but opened her eyes. She turned over and felt something hard jab her in the back… her datapad. Befuddled by the flashing cerulean light, she stared at it mesmerized for a few moments; then thought, _hmmm, it’s not like Wennie to message me before morning inspection_.

_ Dyn,  
_

_ Rowenda’s alright._ That’s an inauspicious beginning, Dyn thought. _Rowenda’s classmates drugged and tried to dissect her left eye! _

“WHAT?” 

Astoria looked up from buckling boot, “Lon’dyn?” However, Lon’dyn was to engross in the letter she had received to acknowledge her roommate.

_ …They invited her out for a drink to celebrate being in the top ten in marks, but it was a ruse. _

_ The bastards got away with it! I’m so furious! A hazing went wrong! The bastards lied, but they weren’t counting on other _

_ students corroborating Wenda’s story. They were all expelled, except for Master Kaeden’s pet, Attros Finn, who he personally _

_ vouched for. Then he petitioned the Council to kick Rowenda from the Jedi Order._

“Son of a…” 

Astoria’s attention was again drawn to Lon’dyn, her body was rigid, and her knuckles were white where she was holding the datapad so tightly. Then Lon’dyn’s body relaxed, her eyes closed, her breathing was slow and calming.

_But the Grand Master and Masters Kiwiiks and Bakarn vetoed the motion and transferred Rowenda to the archaeology_

_ department here on Coruscant. _

_ She’s one of your mother’s Padawans now working in the Senate archives. _

\--- 

“Padawan, go to the Council Chambers.”

“Yes, Master Ordo.”

While her classmates snickered, Lon’dyn was actually perplexed; she hadn’t been summoned in close to two years. She remained seated jotting down a few more notes,

_Falsin’s rot:_

  * A parasitic fungus which would take root anywhere on the individual’s skin
  * Multiplies quickly
  * Causes painful lesions
  * Untreated caused death in one galactic standard week

  * Treatment: 
    * Salves made from plant life indigenous to Nyriaan
    * Bacta

If treated early, the individual was less likely to receive scars or lose limbs

Lon’dyn picked up her satchel and datapad before standing, pulling the strap on her shoulder she left the classroom. Turning right, she walked down the long hallway heading towards the main hall and the spiral ramp leading to the second floor. Just before reaching the doorway she felt a sharp intense pain in her chest causing her knees to buckle. Grasping her chest, taking a deep breath, only one thought entered her mind, Asur; leaving her belongings where they lay, she bolted. Lon’dyn ran across the temple grounds, past the speeder pad, between the rocky outcrop, down the dirt path, and across the river to the grassy nook where she knew Asur would be. It was their favorite spot. Wennie, Wenda, Asur, and she spent many lazy afternoons there by the waterfall. Lon’dyn reached Asur and dropped down beside her placing first her hands then her head on Asur’s chest. There was no heartbeat, there was no breath. The tears fell unchecked as she hugged the massive cat.

\---

When the last Padawan had left the meeting room, Syo Bakarn approached the front of the room carrying Lon’dyn’s satchel. Yuon glanced up when she heard footsteps advancing rather than retreating and saw her daughter’s bag in his possession.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Lon’dyn?”

“That’s what we are trying to determine, Yuon. Knight Yalisan found her satchel on the floor in the hallway. There are several Knights on the grounds looking for her.”

_A short time later,_

Knight Ajalin hurried into the temple, she and Knight Varalisse had found Padawan Parr; she had two objectives: (1) inform Master Bakarn Padawan Parr had been found and (2) tell Master Parr what had occurred, it was clear she was needed. She found both Masters then returned to her post outside the main entrance.

\---

Master Kaeden was among the onlookers when Yuon and Master Bakarn arrived. Yuon took in the scene and rushed to her daughter, squatting and pulling her up in her arms. 

Master Kaedan stepped next to Master Bakarn and said quietly, “temperatures on Rhinnal are harsh; the cat’s death really is for the best.” 

From within her mother’s arms, Lon’dyn heard the tail end of the sentence and the contents of Wennie’s letters came to the forefront of her mind and fury surged through her. Without lifting her head from her mother’s chest, she made a waving motion with her hand and Master Kaeden flew backward twenty feet into the base of the waterfall.

_In the Grand Master’s Meditation Chamber,_

“There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is not ignorance, this is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the force.” Lon’dyn recited.

“I made a cardinal error in allowing your bond with Asur to continue to strengthen. I also should have separated you and your mother when your healing talents became known.” The Grand Master paused; Lon’dyn’s eyes were always very expressive: sorrow, disappointment, shame, guilt, anger. “Master Kaeden expressed concern a couple years ago; perhaps I should have heeded his warning.” Lon’dyn’s eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. “I think it is time you told me what is behind this animosity you hold towards Master Kaeden.”

Lon’dyn didn’t hold back, she told Grand Master Shan precisely what she thought, “He’s a chauvinist. He’s cruel towards Wenda and Wennie since I’ve known them. His attitude and assessment of Wenda is proof of that; unstable. She’s no more unstable than you or I. She’s a kitten.” Grand Master Shan raised an eyebrow at the very accurate description of Rowenda. “And of course, let’s not forget his latest slight against her… kicking her from the Order.” Lon’dyn was pacing the room like a caged animal.

The Grand Master wasn’t surprised Lon’dyn was aware of all the current happenings in her friends’ lives. What surprised her was the increased agitation when speaking her thoughts aloud.

“Young Lon’dyn, you must unburden yourself from these emotions and find peace.” Lon’dyn gazed at her gobsmacked, inadvertently rolling her eyes; earning a pointed stare from the Grand Master. 

“I’m sorry, Grand Master, you’re displeased.”

“I’m not displeased; I am concerned by your action. Master Kaeden is a hard taskmaster.”

“It’s not that Master. It’s his arrogance and narrowmindedness.”

“Perhaps, in time, your estimation of him will change.” There was a long pause as she walked closer to Lon’dyn and smiled. “Now, for the rest of day, you are to meditate on your feelings, feel them, let them strengthen, then let them go. Do not let them affect your rational judgment or make you lose control. Spend some time with your mother before you leave.” Her lips curved into a pleased smile.

“Leave?”

“Yes, leave. There is a Republic cruiser leaving orbit in the morning. Captain Keating returns to Coruscant to refuel and gather supplies needed on Rhinnal.” Lon’dyn’s eyes widened and she blinked, recognition dawned on her face.

“Rhinnal?”

“Yes, that is why you were called to Council Chambers, you were accepted to Rhinnal State Medical Academy.” 

\--- 

Lon’dyn stood on the rotunda outside Coruscant’s spaceport thunderstruck. True, she had seen holos of Coruscant, but nothing prepared her for all this: people bustled past her, the noise level was deafening, music, speeder motors, animal mounts, and tidbits of conversations going on all around her. She watched the traffic, taxis, and airbuses ferrying passengers guided by magnetic atmospheric gridlines to prevent accidents. Lon’dyn sensed one of the officers approach her.

“Miss, Captain Keating wanted me to remind you, departure time is twenty-two thirty hours. He would like you to be aboard by twenty-one hundred hours.” Sgt. Helms, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, bearded young man in his mid-twenties stated.

“Tell, Captain Keating I will aboard at the appointed time, thank you Sgt. Helms.”

Lon’dyn gazed at the Senate Tower, she postulated finding Rowenda would be far more accessible than Rhiawen. _Although, I’m sure Sgt. Helm would take me to the academy directly but seeing Wennie would not be permissible_. She walked the concourse staring at the statues on either side of the Avenue of the Core Founders, she noted the elaborate mushroom-shaped complex which would make the Senate Tower easily identifiable.

_Inside the Senate Tower, _

Lon’dyn descended three flights of stairs and was faced with a sizeable open portico leading to column after column of books, scrolls, tablets, and other artifacts for study. It was an impressive sight. _Wenda must be in heaven. Felahiran would be_. She laughed to herself at the look of awe she pictured on the Mirialan. Seated at a long table with datapads and two objects before her Wenda was engrossed in her analysis.

“Wenda!” Rowenda jumped and her upper body spun around at the very familiar voice in the silent room.

“Dyn?” She was beside Rowenda hugging her fiercely. “What are you doing here? Where’s Asur?”

“I’m on my way to Rhinnal….and Asur died in her sleep by the waterfall two weeks ago yesterday.” Lon’dyn rubbed her chest. “I miss her.” 

There were tears in Rowenda’s eyes as she hugged Lon’dyn. “The pain will lessen as time passes. The bond you shared, the cords that wrapped around you were thick, and the remnants won’t fade overnight.” She stepped away, “now, how long are you here?”

“Just until twenty-one hundred hours.” Rowenda thought for a few minutes and frowned that wasn’t a lot of time.

“Wennie finishes training at seventeen hundred hours, I have to stay until eighteen thirty hours.” Rowenda crossed her arm across her chest and placed one hand on her chin as she thought. “Mel’s at the apartment. Why don’t you head there, you can meet Mel then the four of us can go out to dinner before you have to leave.”

“Alright, I want to look around the garden and plaza before I head there.” Rowenda nodded.

“I’ll message Wennie and Mel and see you at the apartment.” A tall gentleman appeared in the doorway, both Lon’dyn and Rowenda sensed him long before he emerged. “I’d better get back to work.” 

With a quick hug and cheek kiss, the girls separated, Rowenda sitting back down and Lon’dyn walking through the archway past the disapproving gentleman. Lon’dyn stood in the main hall and turned left proceeding down the hallway; she ended up following a group of tourists out the rear entrance. She was immediately drawn to the Cenotaph of the Innocents. Leaving the tour group, she followed the path, she slowly walked through the vast forest of asaari trees. One tree was planted for each of the fallen during the Battle of Coruscant, the trees were non-sentient species native to the planet Bimmisaari which was in the Halla sector. While they were not capable of moving from their rooted position, the trees were able to move their leafy branches of their own accord. The site was now complete with grottoes and benches for visitors to rest, relax, meditate, or further contemplate.

Lon’dyn looked at her chrono and determined she had spent enough time in the “forest” and should take a taxi or airbus to the twins’ apartment. She instantly felt on edge, she was being followed not by one or two, but three individuals; although the third felt benevolent at least towards her anyway. The second of the three was stopped before her; he was a huge man, at least 6’4” and over 300 pounds. 

“Hello, pretty little thing.” His lips twisted into a dubious smile. 

Lon’dyn felt the first man draw nearer, she didn’t see his face, but she could smell his body odor, it made her bend over and dry heave. The odiferous man stood beside her now about to pat her hair. He weighed slightly less than his partner. Without a second thought Lon’dyn erected a force barrier, controlled her gag reflex, and regarded at her adversaries, who counted on size. She glanced at the third who was obviously part of some law enforcement agency and wondered what he was waiting for and she realized the pair threatening her hadn’t done anything to her yet.

“No need for a shield pretty little one.” The smelly one cooed. “Randan and me just want to sit and talk with you, that’s all.” His voice dripping with honey.

Through the Force, Lon’dyn knew precisely where the third man was, and their eyes met. Understanding. Lowering the barrier, Lon’dyn allowed the smelly to touch her back and guide her to a secluded bench; Randan trailing, keeping a watchful eye out before sitting on the other side of her. She felt Randan’s fingers in hair. She sensed the third man close by then gasped. Randan had a handful of her hair, yanked her head back, and jabbed her in the neck with a needle while she stared in the face of the smelly man wearing a slimy grin on his face. 

_ Damn it!_ He couldn’t hit the big guy, not with her over his shoulder. He aimed for the “smelly man;” _smelly was right, it was_ _sickening_. “Toxicity three.” He shouted. The poison dart flew from his bracer, hitting the smelly man in the arm. He pulled out the dart, his head lolled to the side, and he pitched forward on the bench.

Randan pulled his blaster and pointed it in the direction the voice came from. “Show yourself or I’ll kill her.”

_ Calm. Patience. Analyze your surroundings_. 

To Randan’s surprise, the third man was closer than he thought. Randan peered down at the man, he was about six inches taller and over a hundred pounds heavier; so, he had size on his side. Or so he thought. Not to mention, he was the one holding the blaster.

“Lose the piece and the fancy bracers.” The objects fell to ground as directed then the third man charged Randan. All three of them fell to the ground, and the blaster was dislodged from Randan’s hand. With the girl lying in a heap off to the side, the man retreating, crawling backwards to his blaster and bracers. Randan grabbed the man’s foot and yanked before dropping his elbow and significant girth on the side of the man’s knee. The man felt the tearing, the searing pain, and a scream of agony was wrenched from his throat. 

Savoring the shriek, Randan hesitated a minute too long, and the man fighting back nausea lashed out with his uninjured leg and kicked Randan first in the face and then in the chest. Scrambling back the man turned his head, spied his bracer, rolled in that direction then while keeping the hulking man in his peripheral vision he scurried on his elbows and one leg to them. He could see Randan shake his head before getting to his feet and charge forward. Snapping the bracer onto his right wrist, he aimed, “toxicity five,” the dart hit its mark and Randan dropped like rock. The man dropped his head back on the ground, then groaned. _The girl_. _Or should he say Jedi, he knew she was one, the barrier she erected was not made by any tech device that was for sure. _

Grunting, the man slowly crawled over to where the girl laid; she was lying on her side, her breathing and pulse rate were normal. So, he sat and waited for the drug to wear off. He didn’t want to administer anything, not knowing what the pair of slavers had given her.

\---

Lon’dyn’s eyes fluttered open; a pale-skinned man with spiked brown hair sat, leaning slightly forward, looking at the side of his face, she guessed he was in his early twenties. He had visible cybernetic implants around his left eye, he was perspiring; wait, why is he sweating? 

The man had a sixth sense, his father believed it came from his connection to the Force, he scoffed at that, but for whatever the reason it was an awareness that had alerted him to numerous things in his young life. Sensing the girl was awake, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

Lon’dyn gazed at his whole face, he was handsome; she saw he had an implant behind his right ear as well. But it was his olive eyes that grabbed her attention, they were stunning and currently trying and failing, mind you, to conceal pain from her. Sitting up to quickly, she felt a wave of dizziness & closed her eyes regaining her equilibrium.

“Hey, take it slow kid.” Lon’dyn pierced him with a withering glare. “Our friends gave you a barbiturate. You’ve been unconscious for a little over an hour.” 

It was apparent he had sat on the ground next to her for that hour, in pain for that hour, she scrutinized his sitting position. He sat too rigidly; he was definitely concealing an injury. 

“You’re hurt.” It was a statement, not a question. “Where?”

“My left knee. But the medic will take care of it. They’ll be here shortly, just called them when you awoke.”

Ignoring him, Lon’dyn was already on her knees next to his injured knee. She lifted her hands over his knee, closed her eyes, and accessed the damage. _The patellar tendon was severely torn, kneecap dislocated, and extensive damage to the surrounding ligaments and tendon tissue._

“Really.” He pushed her arm, breaking her concentration. The last thing he wanted was some wannabe Jedi practicing on him.

Lon’dyn opened her eye and sent him a scathing look which shocked him truth be told, “You have two choices: either I heal your knee without restraining you or with restraining you. Choose.” He was a bit flustered. 

She smiled sweetly like saccharine and closed her eyes. A warm, soft, lavender glow surrounded the man’s knee and he could feel her power enter his body; she heard a guttural sound. He watched the pure concentration on her face, he could see her eyes moving beneath their lids. Her eyebrows furrowed; he felt a sharp jab of pain, but as quickly as it came it was gone. 

A few moments later, he saw as well as felt her power recede; she sat back on her haunches then slid to her bottom. Now, it was he, who took a good look at her; _She’s still a kid probably no more than sixteen. She’s lovely. Her round face, her perfect, peachy skin and cute freckles on her cheeks. Her hair is shiny and wow, blood-red; parted on the right side and cut short in a ‘pixie style.’ She has trim eyebrows and beautiful hazel eyes with long lashes, her nose is small and straight, her lips, full and moist. _He licked his lips. _Her fingers are long and manicured… And she’s short and slightly chunky. _

There was an awkward silence, “Ah, thanks for your help… I’d better get these two charged.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry you got mixed ..” She cut him off.

“No, don’t apologize, I knew the risks.” She looked at her chrono; it was fifteen forty-five hours. _Mel would be wondering where she was, surely by now._ “I’m meeting a friend, I’m glad to have helped.” Lon’dyn scanned the area for her small shoulder bag, eyeing it beneath the bench; she picked it up and slung it on her shoulder. She looked back at the handsome man, smiled, and nodded her head before walking away.

The man watched her go, his eyes zeroed in on her sashaying hips. _Oh God_. He felt a stirring in his groin. He was attracted to her; he couldn’t deny that. _Young and Jedi, both are no-nos._

\---

Lon’dyn hailed a taxi from the entrance/exit of the Cenotaph of the Innocents to the twins’ apartment building. She rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, proceeded down the hall and slid the keycard through the lock. Just as the door clicked closed, she heard a faint “fwoosh” sound grow louder in her ears; in her peripheral vision she saw the outline of an object hurtling towards her, she drew her training blade, spun, and deflected the blade.

The two occupants of the apartment looked at each other.

“Who the fuck are you?” Melangell, Mel, questioned eyeing Lon’dyn. 

Melangell Rlaga was taller than Lon’dyn at 5’6”, she had cobalt blue skin, sharp, penetrating red eyes, thick, slightly arched eyebrows, a beauty mark under her left eye, she wore no makeup and sleek and chic obsidian black hair cut short.

“Lon’dyn Parr. Friend of Wennie and Wenda.” Lon’dyn sheathed her training blade, “you must be Melangell. Wenda said you would be home. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

\---

“I’ll send word as soon as I’ve arrived on Rhinnal.” Rhiawen, Rowenda, and Melangell accompanied Lon’dyn back to the spaceport hanger at exactly twenty-one hundred hours. Wenda hugged Lon’dyn close before releasing her then Lon’dyn hugged Rhiawen. “I’ll miss you both.”

“We’ll miss you too.” Rhiawen let Lon’dyn go.

Lon’dyn looked at Melangell “I enjoyed meeting you,” she bowed her head. “Bye. I’ll talk to you soon.”


	2. Rhinnal to Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon'dyn travels from Rhinnal to Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirialan translations are at the end of the chapter.

_Then You Look at Me_

_Chapter 2 - Rhinnal to Coruscant_

“Good morning Dr. von Brennon,” Lon’dyn greeted the man as they passed on the paved street leading to the Jedi chapter house. 

The academy was a simple, spired structure capable of caring for approximately a hundred patients, at the moment, there were only sixty-seven. After the greeting, she returned to studying her datapad, utilizing her Jedi senses she didn’t need to watch where she was going, she was very much aware of every aspect of her surroundings. She had a written and practical exam this morning followed by a twelve-hour shift. 

It had been an incredibly long day; Lon’dyn looked at her chrono, which was thankfully almost over. She was outside leaning against the railing looking at the clear violet night sky. She pulled the hood of her cloak back up over her head. Her cloak was as close a match to her hair color as the tanner could achieve with Asur’s hide. It was knee-length and lined with gold Denebrillan star silk. The wind was biting cold, especially coming off the Frieste River, but she’d endure it. Why was she outside? Because the restaurant in town hired a new chef’s assistant and fired a new chef’s assistant; his rudimentary education didn’t supply him with the knowledge that the eels in Cream of Fleek eel soup were supposed to be alive and served patrons soup with dead eels. Twenty-two cases of food poisoning sent here instead of the main hospital because _it would be a good teaching situation_.

Sighing, Lon’dyn knew she would have to go back inside in a few minutes, the air must have _cleared_ by now. She hated leaving Majes inside to listen to the final bouts of empty retching, but between the sight, sound, and smell of twenty-two cases; she needed air, regardless of how cold it was. 

Majes poked her head out the door, “Dr. Parr, Dr. Filan is here.”

Dr. Filan was Bothan; his heightened sense of smell picked up on all the lingering odors and made a quick decision.

“Tell Dr. Parr to stay right where she is, let me get my coat and I’ll join her.”

\---

Lon’dyn fell asleep sitting at her desk… again. This time she was continuing her research on dioxo-bronchiectasis shock for her Ph.D. thesis. 

A knock on the door woke her, making her shoot up, the shock causing her to lose her balance when she sat back down, sliding to the floor. The person who knocked heard the commotion and glanced inside her room. Alarmed she was on the floor he rushed inside and helped her to her feet.

“Thanks, Cheyz.” He spied the made bed and the over-abundance of datapads on the desk. He shook his head then pulled out the chair and pointed.

“Sit.” Doing as she was directed, Cheyz’s left hand was on her shoulder and his two fingers of his right hand were pressing into her rhomboideus minor muscle. She moaned. He moved his fingers lower and did the same to her rhomboideus major muscle then to her splenius capitis moving his other hand to the side of her head for support.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” He grinned tilting her head forward and pressed the splenius anterior. “OH!”

“It’s only because I can do that.” He lightly rubbed her neck before stepping away. She turned and swatted at him.

“It is not.” She hopped up and hugged him kissing him lightly. “It’s because you are wonderful, intelligent, charming, devilishly handsome…”

“Stop.” He pushed her away, “get dressed or we’ll be late. I made reservations for ten hundred hours.”

Lon’dyn went into the bathroom not bothering to close the door, “Dr. Banai, should have posted mid-session marks this morning. We should stop and find out about our grades.”

“Or on the way back.” He countered from her closet. A few moments later he stood in the bathroom doorway; in his hands, a pair of high-waisted brown slacks, a baby blue button-down sweater, and a pair of two-inch, brown, ankle-high, leather boots. “Wear the neuranium hoop earrings.” 

\---

_Targarin_, Lon’dyn followed the surname to the mid-session grade, _5.73_; she sighed. Cheyz kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his side. He had gotten a higher score than her again, three-hundredths of a point this time but still higher. _Lon’dyn is his best friend, she was entirely too hard on herself, setting ridiculously high expectations and it was my duty to get it through her stubborn skull that no one could achieve such feats_. She was patient and understanding; exuberant and mischievous. She was no longer a “girl” but a young lady, her body was more athletic and curvaceous, and her intelligence only enhanced her radiant beauty.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a present.”

“I don’t need a present, you prat.” She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest as they walked. “But I do still need to find gifts for the twins.”

“I thought you bought the necklaces?” She shook her head. “Well, then,” he guided her across the intersection and turned west towards the mall shops.

Cheyz Targarin was a beautiful man, his tattoo crossed over the bridge of his nose partially covering the scars he received from a lab accident a couple of years ago. His strong facial features nature crafted perfectly symmetrical, save the dimple that formed on his right cheek only when his pouty lip smiled. His tousled dark hair, thick and lustrous; he had brilliant violet eyes and dark eyebrows that arched then sloped downward. He was 6’ tall with broad shoulders, long legs, and a well-conditioned body. He was modest, playful, trustworthy, affectionate, and a pillar of strength Lon’dyn had needed on more than one occasion since their meeting two and a half years ago. 

“Lonnie, what about this one?” Cheyz had spotted a patch of royal blue and swiveled the lazy-susan which the quilts hung on so he could get a better look. The royal blue was part of an abstract quilt that utilized multiple shades of blue and was carefully hidden beneath an orange and purple monstrosity. Lon’dyn gasped, bouncing excitedly to him when she saw the quilt he held up.

“It’s perfect! Where’d you find it? I looked through those.”

He pointed to the hideous one, “it was underneath that thing. It was only by chance that I saw the blue peeking out. Did you find something for Wenda?”

“No, nothing really caught my eye. After my shift tomorrow, I’ll go to the antique shop, there might be something Wenda would love there.”

\---

“Did you hear that?” Cheyz asked stopping short. Lon’dyn just shook her head and waited for him to point out what he heard.

A call of pain, the sound of flapping wings cut through the air chaotically. Both scanned the sky looking for the bird. Lon’dyn sensed it before she could see it because seeing it was almost impossible against the afternoon frigid haze.

“She’s over there.” She pointed to a position Northwest of them. “She’s heading for the cliff face on this side of the river.” She grabbed Cheyz’s hand and began tugging him in that direction. “Come on, she’s dying.”

“Lonnie, you are a soft touch.” She glanced back at him a dazzling smile on her lips.

Cheyz allowed himself to be pulled along behind her. His Lonnie had been on Rhinnal for four months before they bumped into each other in the lift. Her face was an expressionless mask, hiding everything she was; there was no joy, resentment, anger, sadness… nothing. He had watched her, as she slowly died inside. She was a Jedi; unapproachable. Then he saw Lon’dyn answer a holocall, two almost identical grinning faces appeared, and she beamed. Her face lit up like the morning sun; she was so beautiful, her eyes shined with life, with joy. It was at that moment he decided she needed a friend and he would be hers. 

“Lonnie.” Cheyz pointed to a gang of youths, several of them holding blaster rifles; one in the process of aiming his rifle. Lon’dyn followed the barrel of the rifle to a wounded bird. A snow falcon. Unsure if she was too far away or not, but she focused on the snow falcon, wrapped the snow falcon in her power and pulled her into her arms.

The gang of youth gaped as their prey was snatched away then their own fight or flight reflex re-acted; unfortunately, a 6’ Mirialan loomed over them preventing “flight” and discouraging “fight”. The gang had yet to reach the stage of raising their weapons against another sentient being.

Lon’dyn used her abilities to first slow the snow falcon’s heart rate, so she didn’t go into cardiac arrest. This was not the female that had initially gotten their attention, Lon’dyn couldn’t sense her any longer. This female had an injured left-wing, a blaster shot shattered several bones and charred the muscle tissue. Lon’dyn knew she could heal the falcon, she just needed her to be calm while doing so.

Cheyz marshaled the youths to where he could see Lon’dyn; although, he had witnessed her utilizing her Force skills to heal another this was a first for the gang. They stood awestruck at the reddish-orange glow. The glow diminished and the snow falcon perched on Lon’dyn’s forearm causing her to flinch and grit her teeth at the pain. The snow falcon tested her mended wing; gave a cry and flew towards the cliff face and presumably her nest.

It was then Lon’dyn pierced the gang with a withering, chagrined gaze.

“Lonnie, Rhinnal's native snow falcon is on the verge of extinction, and hunting the birds is a crime that is punishable with life imprisonment.” From the looks of disbelief and utter astonishment, the youths didn’t realize the severity of their pastime.” 

"There is also a law against discharging a firearm within a one-kilometer radius of a hospital.” The youths blanched, all but one; he was full of defiance, he was unapologetic, he carried himself with arrogance, a sense of entitlement. 

Without warning, Lon’dyn stepped forward reared back and landed a punch to his stomach. He doubled over holding his stomach; _nothing like adding a little Force boost to your punch_. Cheyz was stunned. Before the insolent male had regained his breath and stood up straight Lon’dyn landed a right hook to his jaw forcing blood to pool in his mouth not only from the impact of her fist, but the impact caused him to bite his tongue. 

By this point, Cheyz came out of his stupor, “Lonnie!” He stepped between the two. He placed a hand on her face rubbing her cheek to calm her down. “I’m going to take them to the authorities.” He brushed his lips against her forehead, “I’ll be right back.” She nodded.

\---

In the interim, Lon’dyn discovered three dead snow falcons: two nesting females and one male, along with the two nests containing eggs… three all told. _I thought there’d be more._ Meeting up with Cheyz, she carefully put the eggs in her satchel and brought them home.

_Zero two-forty-nine _

A consistent hum wormed its way in Cheyz’s sleeping mind; he lifted his head, opened his eyes, and immediately closing them with a loud, “AH.” Lon’dyn’s holocommunicator vibrated incessantly accompanied by a rapidly flashing green light. 

Lon’dyn rubbed his back, “it’s too early, go back to sleep.” It took a minute for him to recognize who was calling at this hour.

“No, Lonnie, wake up, it’s Wenda.” She blurrily gazed at him then noticed the luminescence green flashing light.

“Wenda? What time is it?”

“Almost three.” She sat up behind him her mind waking.

“Answer it.” Wenda’s lovely, worried face appeared before them; if the timing of the call hadn’t put Lon’dyn on edge the sadness in those scarlet eyes would have. “Wenda, are you all right? Wennie?”

Seeing Cheyz in bed with Lon’dyn caused Rowenda to pause. “Wennie and I are fine, Dyn. It’s your mother.” 

Cheyz sat up the blanket pooling in his lap, exposing his well-defined chest and abdomen, he held and squeezed Lon’dyn’s hand he could feel her beginning to shake.

“What’s wrong with Mummy?”

“I don’t know, Dyn. I just know she got here last night on a priority transport.” Rowenda closed her eyes for a moment, “it’s bad. You need to be here.”

“I’ll” …. “We’ll,” Cheyz interjected squeezing her hand. “We’ll be on the first transport out. Love you.”

“Love you too. Be safe.” Lon’dyn nodded and the call ended.

Cheyz pushed aside the blankets and grabbed Lon’dyn’s datapad from the dresser; he accessed the spaceport’s departure schedule. _Coruscant._ His eyes roamed down the list as Lon’dyn sat on the bed her mind racing. Cheyz located a class-2 transport vessel leaving at ten-forty-eight that morning, a direct flight to Coruscant. He looked up, his mouth about to tell her when he saw she hadn’t moved; setting the datapad on the bed he kneeled behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

“Breathe Lonnie.” He kissed the side of her temple. “There’s a transport leaving this morning, meditate while I shower.” She nodded a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. He hugged her, “let go of the negative thoughts.”

Lon’dyn felt the bed shift when Cheyz got up, she sat and crossed her legs then closed her eyes. The sounds in the room slowly faded into the distance as she sank deeper into herself. She needed to purge. 

The aura that surrounded her body when meditating was one of the loveliest things he was allowed to witness, a carrot orange hue enveloped in a crimson red glow that he unashamedly gawked at the first couple of times he witnessed it.

\---

“What are we going to do with the snow falcon eggs?” Cheyz asked.

“Could we ask Ebonique or Adele?” Lon’dyn shook her head… then a purely devilish look shone on her face. “Whatever you’re thinking absolutely not.” Her eyes flickered with delight. “Lonnie, no. Whatever, it is, no.” He tried to maintain a dour expression.

“But, it’s only one little egg Cheyz, I’ll give Wenda the other two as birthday gifts, she’ll love them.”

“Lonnie, they are endangered, we can’t possibly get them through security. And another thing they will hatch before we reach Coruscant.” _She wasn’t listening. He knew she wasn’t listening._ What am I going to do with a snow falcon?” 

She gazed at him through her mirror as she put on the rainbow gem stud earrings, he bought her for her birthday in her ears. “Raise him of course.”

Cheyz closed his eyes, _why was he even bothering to protest? It was going to end the same way it always did with Lonnie getting exactly what she wanted._ Lowering his head, he acquiesced, and Lon’dyn smirked before kissing him and hugging him tightly. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast, we need to inform the administration and your “Master Dinesen,”_ certified bully if you ask me_. We need to get traveling cages for the falcons at the mall and be at the spaceport at least an hour before departure. We’ll have to see if there are any regulations against bringing snow falcons off-world. I’ll do that while you find cages at the mall. I need to go home and pack as well. I’ll meet you at your place at nine-twenty.”

\---

**_Hatchling,_**

** _Traveling with Scorekeeper’s Herald to Coruscant to help in healing your mother. Don’t worry hatchling, he is worthy and has Scorekeeper’s favor. Herald says we will arrive on Coruscant on the 35th Benduday, Zehuno._ **

Lon’dyn looked at her own itinerary, they would arrive on Coruscant on the same day.

_Coruscant _

Cheyz exited the lift in front of Lon’dyn carrying one of the snow falcon cages and pulling his travel case, she followed; but, also carried a small satchel on her shoulder.

“Wenda can join us for dinner tonight at the hotel, I sincerely doubt we are going to want to go out after visiting your mother.” She nodded in agreement and was about to respond when she saw Qyzen and … Felahiran. 

“Qyzen!” She pointed the pair out to Cheyz before leaving her belongings with him and darting through the crowd and around terminals.

\---

At hearing the Trandoshan’s name Felahiran searched the lobby for the “caller.” Smiling, if showing a mouth full of large teeth constitutes a smile, Qyzen recognized his hatchling, setting his rucksack down he prepared for the impact.

_“Hatchling.”_ Her arms went around his neck and his around her midsection as he lifted her off her feet to hug her tightly as he laughed.

\---

Jedi Knight Thravang Rath who traveled from Tython on the same transport vessel as Felahiran and Qyzen stared momentarily questioning as his sharp hearing caught the conversation between Qyzen and the “hatchling”. The Trandoshan had called someone rather short a hatchling, and she most certainly was not even the same species. While admittingly he was no expert on human female development, he was quite certain this female was not a hatchling by any definition of the word he was aware of. She was short, barely reaching his mid-chest with three-inch heels on; however, height was not a basis for determining age. Four years ago, by Galactic standards, he had stood only 6 feet tall. Now he measured 7 feet and 6 inches at age twenty Galactic Standard years. She had an interesting shade of red hair; it was reminiscent of blood. She wore black wire-rimmed glasses that framed her gorgeous hazel eyes (by human standards) perfectly drawing the admirer’s focus. Slightly shaking his head, he walked on ahead into the concourse that led to the Senate Plaza. There was no requirement that he remain with Felahiran, and he did have other matters to attend to. There surely would be enough time for more formal introductions to be made later.

Felahiran squinted at Lon’dyn ensconced in Qyzen’s arms momentarily. He had difficulties matching the young woman in front of him with his memories of the young teenaged girl that had landed in his lap some years ago after a phase walk exercise gone awry. She definitely wasn’t… well a girl anymore, that was refusing to sink in his brain just yet. Lon’dyn stepped away from Qyzen and directed her attention towards him.

“Felahiran, it’s good to see you again.”

“You as well. But right now, we need to meet with Attros Finn.” The captivating, tranquil face he was gazing at morphed into malicious spite. He was still puzzled as to why she seemed captivating to him. He had been far too bookish to pay much attention to girls and women. He dismissed his puzzlement to a corner of his mind with a mental shrug. He had far more important things to attend to.

_ “Tilkchíln Q'itchhichp!”**[1]**_ She spit. Felahiran raised an eyebrow at the cuss. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to twenty and when she opened them again her blissful demeanor had returned. “I should go.” She had made it halfway to Cheyz when she turned back. “Felahiran,” he glanced back her way, “the Jedi Council doesn’t know I left Rhinnal; I’d appreciate it if you kept it that way.” 

He stared a moment, then gave a short nod. He paused long enough to comment, “I certainly hope you know what you're doing and getting yourself into.” 

\---

Located near the Senate Tower, The Ruusan Green was blindingly beautiful, there was a garden of exotic plants in the lobby; Lon’dyn glared at Cheyz, he could almost see the “flames” of her anger in those green eyes of hers and while she may want to pelt him with a rock or two, she never would. Cheyz completely ignored her while obtaining their suite cardkeys; his chastisement would wait until they were in the suite… alone. 

“Cheyz, There’s a Jungle in the Lobby!” He set the snow falcon cage down on the only available surface- the floor and brought his travel case into the next room which he presumed was the bedroom.

“By the Gods!” He exclaimed. Lon’dyn, who was still in the main sitting room rushed into the room her arms grabbing the fabric of his jacket then saw what he saw and gaped.

The room was decorated in terracotta with accents of jade and chocolate and in the center was the largest bubbling jacuzzi she had ever seen. “You’re forgiven,” she stood on tiptoes and kissed him. He grinned goofily. 

Raw fish and bantha steak could be ordered from the hotel restaurant and delivered via room service; so, no separate trips to the grocer. Not that it bothered her, she and Cheyz had slept together numerous times, but she did notice the lack of a second bedroom. Lon’dyn freshened up and spoke briefly with Wenda while they waited for the snow falcon’s dinner to arrive. Then with Cheyz by her side, Lon’dyn hailed a taxi to the Senate Tower.

On the concourse Lon’dyn spotted Felahiran and Qyzen approaching them, she waved, grabbed Cheyz’s hand and jogged to them. “How’s Mummy?”

_“Never seen her like this in all years of knowing, Hatchling.”_

Felahiran thought it a little immature for a seventeen- years -old, third-year medical intern, still referred to her mother as “Mummy”, but put it out of his mind for the time being. “Did your mother ever mention someone named Parkanas?”

“No, I’ve never heard that name before.”

“Finn believes if I locate the Noetikons, three holocrons with the wisdom and personalities of the Orders greatest Masters imprinted on them as guides. They may have the answers. Qyzen and I are headed to the Old Galactic Market where one of the Noetikons is rumored to be in the possession of the Migrant Merchant’s Guild.”

“Cheyz and I are staying at The Ruusan Green. Oh! How rude of me. I never introduced you. Knight Felahiran Torenil, Qyzen Fess, this is my friend Cheyz Targarin, he’s a third-year medical intern as well.”

“Pleasure,” Cheyz replied.

_“Herald, we should go.”_

\---

“Stop. Leave me alone!” A loud clatter of metal objects hitting each other and ricocheting off a solid surface echoed down the short hallway. A young Twi’lik scurried from the last room on the left and brushed by them without really noticing them.

Lon’dyn entered the last room and watched as her mother paced talking to herself, wringing her hands in frustration, putting her head in her hands, wondering aloud why she couldn’t remember. She looked as though she had aged ten years rather than the mere three that had passed. Her face was ashen and dull, but reddened cheeks and the crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes more deeply creased. Qyzen hadn’t been exaggerating, she’d never seen her mother so unhinged. She felt a nudge on her elbow, glanced at Cheyz who was, in turn, indicating she makes her presence known.

Lon’dyn stepped closer, her high heels tapping against the permacrete floor with each step. Yuon spun around her hand out ready to Force lift, push or slow, whoever was approaching when she recognized her little girl in the young lady coming towards her. Lon’dyn stood still.

“Lon’dyn,” Yuon whispered. Lon’dyn advanced reaching her mother in a few quick strides and fell into her mother’s waiting arms. Yuon clutched her tightly.

“I missed you, Mummy.”

“I missed you. You shouldn’t be here. The darkness is coming.”

“Everything’s going to be all right, Mummy. Felahiran and Qyzen are here too. Trust us. Trust me.” Yuon’s embrace tightened. “Mummy.” She gasped when the hold tightened more around her upper chest constricting the airflow further with each breath. 

Cheyz stood off to the side, watching and listening to the hushed conversation. From his vantage point, he could see Yuon’s face and observed the change in her expression; it went from worry to sinister in a matter of seconds. When his Lonnie gasped for breath, he hastened forward taking hold of Yuon’s arms and pulling them open allowing Lon’dyn to slip to the floor. In the next moment, he was Force hurled across the room.

“Cheyz!” Lon’dyn cried.

“I’m fine. Deal with your mother.”

However, the power Yuon had exerted had drained her already weakened body of a substantial amount of energy and she collapsed.

“Mummy.” Lon’dyn crawled on the floor and sat on her knees next to her mother. She closed her eyes and focused her Force senses on her mother’s body. There was another presence, a very dark one, attached to her mind, one she was no longer strong enough to fight. _How long has this been going on? For her to be this weak._ Lon’dyn’s mind pondered as she mended the bump her mother had received when she collapsed; before she was standing Cheyz had picked her mother up and laid her down on the bed. 

At that moment Attros Finn and his assistant, Pharen, the young Twi’lik that was chased out of the room prior to Cheyz and Lon’dyn entering it returned to the room expecting to find a still agitated Yuon.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m Padawan Lon’dyn and he’s Dr. Cheyz Targarin. We arrived this morning and discovered Master Parr was ill and thought we’d visit.”

“That’s very kind of you.” He responded taking a mental picture of Padawan Lon’dyn, “Yuon really should rest.”

“I agree. Would you tell her we will be seeing her in the morning if she wakes tonight?” Pharen nodded. “Thank you.” Cheyz pressed a hand to Lon’dyn’s back and ushered her from the room.

\---

“Lonnie.” Cheyz stood on the other side of the bedroom door, “it’s almost nineteen-thirty.” The door abruptly opened and a neuranium necklace with three ice jewels was thrust at him before she turned her back to him. Clasping the necklace, he wrapped his arms around her waist placing a kiss to her cheek. “Su kichllr p'u.”[2]

“Su kichllr p'u ilriñ.”[3] There was a knock on the suite door. “And that would be our guests.” She quickly turned in his arms kissed him and skipped to the door smiling excitedly at who was on the other side. Rowenda insisted that Mel join them and Rhiawen insisted her subordinate, Sgt. Aric Jorgan needed socialization and dragged him along. “Come in, come in.” 

With introductions out of the way, Cheyz ordered two different tea services, Ola and Red Leaf teas from room service along with the snow falcons’ dinner so they could pre-empt the screeching and crying for food. Aric had watched as Melangell shimmied up to Cheyz, noting the way she flirted with him; surprisingly, he flirted right back and Lon’dyn barely gave it a second thought, but she was a Jedi. 

“Cheyz, raw rancor- beast isn’t my idea of an hors d'oeuvre,” Mel stated, her nose scrunched and a bit of a scowl on her face.

“That isn’t for us,” Lon’dyn laughed and Cheyz grinned, “it’s for Wenda’s present and Tie, Cheyz’s pet.

Aric grunted.

“Because my sweet and wonderful Wenda can coo and convince them to wait patiently for their dinner… Cheyz, will you get Wennie’s gift?”

“Sure, Lonnie.”

Going in two different directions, Cheyz to the bedroom and Lon’dyn onto the terrace through an arched doorway which was already open. When Tie and the other two fledglings saw Lon’dyn three cries pierced the night air and four out of the five people in the sitting area momentarily startled.

“What the hell was that?” Mel and Aric questioned in unison.

Lon’dyn set the cage in front of Rowenda and watched her face brighten, her eyes mesmerized by the little white birds with blackish-brown speckles. She slowly leaned forward taking the male into her hands and bringing him up close to her face.

Ignoring her own gift, Rhiawen leaped to her feet, “is that… are those?” She dropped to her knees next to Rowenda, reached in the cage picking up the female and cuddling it close to her face. “It’s adorable.” Aric snorted. Letting go of the hatchling with one hand she reached around and punched the only spot on Aric’s body she could reach, his thigh. He hissed and rubbed the spot. Lon’dyn grinned.

“What are you going to name them?” Rhiawen asked her attention back on the ball of fluff in her hands.

“That’s Acorn,” Rowenda pointed to the one in her twin’s hands “and this one is Nut.”

\---

Dinner was served on the terrace which offered a panoramic view of Coruscant’s ecunomopulos. Lon’dyn ordered topato soup, green salad with Meerian vinaigrette dressing, potato rice and either nerf steak or Melahnese curry for an entrée. The conversation was light mostly the girls catching up. 

Leaving the terrace and returning inside, Lon’dyn turned on the Hi-fi while Cheyz went to the bar. He retrieved the bottle of Chandrilan brandy had discovered earlier along with a bottle of candied ice wine and several glasses. 

“Wait. Are you telling us little Jedi Denny socked some fucker in the chops?” Mel asked surprised. Cheyz grinned then nodded. 

Lon’dyn looked down at the floor, a slight blush to her cheeks; not one of her best moments. Although, she’d never admit aloud how good it felt to punch the cocky prat. Mel lifted her brandy glass before taking a sip. 

“I had to stop her from doing more damage.” 

Lon’dyn set her wine glass down on the table before swaying over to the Hi-fi to change the music to something more up-tempo. Mel tapped Rhiawen on the shoulder and pointed out Lon’dyn’s wavering steps as she danced by herself and sniggered; Rhiawen laughed as well then took Rowenda and Mel’s hands pulling them to their feet and over to the Hi-fi to dance. Mel grabbed Cheyz’s hand dragging him along. 

Aric watched a low-pitched growl emanating from his throat. He was jealous and very aroused. Everyone was sitting except for Cheyz and Rhiawen who were currently still dancing if you wanted to call it dancing. Cheyz took Rhiawen’s hand and spun her away from him. Pulling her back hard against his body. She wiggled her body against him as his hands pressed and traveled down and back up her thighs. Taking her hand, he twirled her away from him and drew her back against him. With his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her to the floor. Taking her hand, spinning on her behind, he brought her to her feet. She held his hand with both of hers up over their heads as his other hand roamed over her back, bottom, stopping on the back of her thigh and lifting her leg off the floor dragging her as he walked backward.

“I think we should be leaving, Boss.” Aric declared almost jumping to his feet as soon as the music ended; he pointedly looked at Lon’dyn sleeping on the sofa. Mel could barely contain her laughter.

“We do have work in the morning,” Rowenda added feeling jealousy come off Aric in waves.

“And a little prick to track down.” 

\--- 

Attros Finn stood in his laboratory, his mind wandering back to earlier that evening and Padawan Lon’dyn. He knew beauty and she was a beauty, a unique one at that. He’d never seen a Padawan dress as she did. She wore none of the traditional wardrobe staples of the Jedi Order; instead, she was dressed in mostly white. Her slack sat high on her waist, hugged her thighs and flared out from her knees, sitting just above the floor. He wasn’t positive, but he thought the heels she wore were white as well. She wore a white hooded, knee-length jacket made of saava silk over an indigo blue blouse with a mandarin collar; a blouse that gave him a hint of her magnificent bosom. _Mmmm. _

\---

Dr. Targarin and Padawan Lon’dyn joined Yuon for breakfast the next two mornings bringing Ola tea and muja fruit-filled donuts, Yuon’s favorite. At around ten, after telling her mother to rest, Cheyz led Lon’dyn to the second floor of the medical college for a series of lectures on silica lung and hemorrhagic molting. A diversionary tactic Lon’dyn knew but sitting and watching her mother sleep and worrying would do neither any good; so, engaging her mind in medicine or _research mode_ as Cheyz called it was a great strategy.

It was after the second full day of lectures, which had run over by close to an hour due to all the questions posed, Lon’dyn and Cheyz entered the hall leading to her mother’s room and could hear her mother screaming through the closed door. 

“Where’s my baby? What have you done with her?” 

Cheyz and Lon’dyn looked at each other, a split second later they were sprinting down the hall. It was almost nineteen hundred had she known her mother would react in such a way to her tardiness, she would have snuck out of the lecture. Cheyz pushed the door open and stepped in behind Lon’dyn in time to hear Finn try and placate Yuon.

“Yuon, you don’t have a baby.” He stated in a calm voice, it, however, was the wrong thing to say. 

Yuon twisted around ready to scream at him when her peripheral vision caught sight of the two figures standing in the open doorway. She zeroed in on one, relief flooded her mind and her body visibly relaxed. “There’s my baby.” Yuon held her arms out and took a step towards _her baby_; sighing Lon’dyn stepped into the embrace, allowing herself to be cuddled. “I thought the man in the shadow got you. He said he’d get you too.” Yuon whispered kissing the side of Lon’dyn’s forehead then took her face in her hand and pushed her bangs away from her eyes, caressing her cheek.

“I’m fine Mummy.” Lon’dyn whispered back. “He won’t get me.”

_Meanwhile,_

“Padawan Lon’dyn is really Yuon’s daughter?” Finn asked. 

Cheyz rolled his eyes. “Yes, she really is and had you read Master Parr’s medical records you would have already put two and two together and reached four.” Cheyz was annoyed. _Because her daughter was a student on Rhinnal, Master Parr was subjected to sub-standard medicine. It was ridiculous._

“Mummy, I can feel you’re very tired. Have you eaten dinner?”

_ “Yes, she did eat a little.”_ Pharen piped in. Lon’dyn nodded and smiled at her.

“Come and lie down.”

“You’ll stay?” She nodded.

“For a bit, Mummy.”

Cheyz pointedly held the door open waiting for Finn and Pharen to leave. Lon’dyn snickered at the affronted look on Finn’s face as he departed. Finn stood in his lab; he did not like being made a fool nor did he like being dismissed. He was the best researcher there was. At least in his mind, he was; he conveniently forgot Rowenda Blithe had outscored everyone in his graduating class. This slight to his ego would be paid in spades, _Padawan Lon’dyn_ was human and he knew exactly how much of his special cocktail he would need to have her exactly where he wanted her. _Soon._

\---

In the early afternoon, Finn entered the lab with a tray containing several cups of coffee handing one to the other occupants of the room before setting the tray on the table. Lon’dyn took a small sip and was surprised at the mocha she tasted. 

“Mmmm, thank you.” She needed the caffeine thoughts of her mother had her tossing and turning most of the night, sadly disturbing Cheyz’s sleep as well. 

“You’re welcome.”

Felahiran and Qyzen returned with the first Noetikon, the Noetikon of Science, it had directed them to find the second Noetikon, the Noetikon of Light.

“Unfortunately, the Noetikon is in Black Sun territory. They’re a local gang, pretty vicious.” Finn stated.

_ “My sister works at the Silent Sun cantina. She says the Black Sun has turned the cantina’s back rooms into some secret warehouse. There’s shipments going in- my sister saw the Noetikon in one of them.”_ Pharen stated.

“I’m going with you.” Lon’dyn started getting up.

“No.” Was said by three different males at the same time. She glared at them.

“Please Felahiran, I have to do something.”

“You are Lonnie.” That came from Cheyz.

Despite the other protests, Felahiran allowed it with a nod of his head after a moment of consideration. He understood her to need to do more than just hold her mother’s hand. Cheyz took Lon’dyn’s hand and brought her out into the hallway, his hands moved to rest on her waist as they talked quietly. It was easy to read his lips, _“You’d better be careful.”_ She must have reassured him because his demeanor changed, and he kissed her lips. What surprised Felahiran and Finn was she allowed it number one and number two, it was obvious this was not their first kiss. Cheyz was reluctant to let her go but she finally convinced him to go with him kissing her again before leaving.

_ “He’s very protective of my Hatchling.”_

“Yes, he is.” _Too protective, I think. By the Force, they had kissed in public for all to see. In front of two Jedi Knights, no less. I shall have to have a discussion with Lon’dyn about the matter later._ He had been about to clear his throat to say something when Lon’dyn returned to him.

[1] Mirialan = bloody bastard

[2] Mirialan= I love you

[3] Mirialan= I love you too


	3. Coruscant 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lon'dyn accompanies Felahiran on his quest into the Black Sun territory to retrieve the 2nd Noeticon. And the duo are subjected to more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from Star Wars The Old Republic- The Lost Suns are the property of Dark Horse Publishers  
Freed, A., & Ross, D. (2011). The Lost Sun 1 of 5. In Star Wars: The Old Republic. Retrieved from https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns/Issue-1?id=79210
> 
> Rhiawen and Rowenda Blithe as well as Melangell and Hywela Rlaga belong to NemesisNyx  
Varalisse Falasion, Falahiran Torenil and Thravang Rath belong to Varalisse
> 
> Language translations at the end of the story

_Then You Look at Me _

_Chapter 3 – Coruscant 2_

_Black Sun Territory _

“Slimy piece of worm-ridden filth! Go jump into a sarlacc pit!”

“Flea-bitten furball! Go couple with a Cathar, would you!”

Still kneeling, a robed male couldn't help but find the whole thing fascinating to observe. One of the men, a red-haired human with eyes of green, had challenged him to a “friendly” drinking contest.

“You hutt-spawn! Go back to Hutta and couple with Nem'ro!”

A Devaronian followed by a Twi’lek came sailing out of the Silent Sun cantina to land almost at Felahiran and Lon’dyn’s feet.

“You stay out here.”

Felahiran had taken but a few steps forward before a wayward fist connected with his jaw and he reeled and stumbled from the force of the blow. The dark maroon skinned male broke cover from behind the overturned table and raced to his side. He snatched the Mirialan, dressed in Jedi tunic, shirt and trews of black and brown, and dragged him back to safety behind the piece of furniture with his left hand.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his jaw as he peered over the edge of the table to take in the whole scene. He shook his head as he glanced sideways at his companion before he started speaking in a dismayed tone. “Thravang! Don't tell me that you were involved in this... mayhem!”

“It is chaotic, I'll grant you that much,” Thravang allowed.

Both Jedi watched one of the drunks, a Devaronian, attempt to throw a chair at someone else only to slip on a puddle of something best left unnamed on the floor and landed on his ass in quite the undignified heap. To make matters worse, the chair came down on top of him.

Thravang couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of that “Ha-ha, did you see that, Felahiran?” The smile died on his lips as someone made to throw a hidden boot knife at a blue-skinned female Twi'lek that seemed vaguely familiar to him. He decided the time to act was... _now_.

Standing behind his fellow Knight, Felahiran brought the bar brawl to a full standstill with a firm and stern Force persuade in a voice pitched just right to carry throughout the entire cantina “You will stop. Now.”

\---

Outside the cantina Lon’dyn stopped healing the Twi’lek she had discovered had a mild concussion when she heard Felahiran’s voice and despite his instruction to remain outside she ventured inside to hear and almost complied with.

“Lay down your weapons and sit on the floor. Now!” Thravang’s voice was even more imperious and had an air of expectant obedience to it. Felahiran raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Now was not the time to question his fellow Knight.

“Oh my.” Lon’dyn exclaimed getting the attention of both Knights.

The shaken bartender took a deep breath, nodded and clambered to his feet with a helping hand from the Mirialan. The Twi'lek surveyed the damage and let out a low whistle in dismay before he turned to the “Sith” Jedi Knight and said harshly, “You can bet that we will charge the Order for the damages that were caused.”

Thravang shrugged “Probably not the first time the Order has been billed for a brawl. I suspect that it probably has been quite a while since the last one, though.”

“Lon’dyn, I told you to wait outside.”

“You left that little thing outside unguarded and suggest I’m reckless.” Thravang pointed to the little red-headed Human he remembered from the spaceport, the Hatchling, who now possessed a name, a first name anyway. 

\---

From his vantage point high above the quarter, Theron Shan, a Republic Strategic Information Service Agent, utilized the software he picked up on Yablari which worked in conjunction with his cranial implants as he cycled through the incoming transmissions until... “Found it.” He dropped silently to the ground then drew closer to the gangsters he was tracking, reaching another secluded point. 

“I’ve got a wife to feed. Anyway, we’ll offload the slaves another time.”

“Tch. Don’t care about Your credits. Did the job want MY credits.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a red-headed Human outside the Silent Sun cantina administering first aide to an injured Twi’lek, from her hands emanated a familiar golden glow. From the back of his mind, another memory surfaced, a red-headed girl and a golden glow. _A Jedi_. 

A shout returned him to the here and now, the startled redhead almost dropped the Twi’lek’s head; but more importantly, his query was _spooked_ and getting ready to run. Theron charged, propelling his body into one of the gangsters and onto the table disrupting the rest of the group. Bedlam broke out. The Weequay and Gamorrean reached for their blasters. 

Theron held one in a chokehold and asked, “Who was financing the Black Sun’s slave operation?”

“Nobody.” 

The one in the chokehold headbutted Theron and freed himself; however, he didn’t get far before Theron knocked him out cold. The Weequay came at Theron from the left fist cocked, Theron elbowed him in the jaw. Next, the Gamorrean sprang at him with a knife poised in the air, Theron rushed forward slammed his shoulder followed by the rest of his body weight into the Gamorrean’s gut. _Where was the... _ Theron heard movement behind him, turned, and quickly dodged the blaster shot. A female Twi’lek was running away from him.

“No money. Kill him later.” 

Theron gave chase, aimed his left bracer and uttered, “Toxicity three.” A dart flew from his bracer hitting the Twi’lek about mid-back.

“What it?”

“Paralytic agent. You’ve got four minutes before you pass out.” The Twi’lek sat not far from Silent Sun cantina. “I’m with Republic Strategic Information Service. Keyword being Information...”

\---

“I’m not a child Felahiran.” Lon’dyn said exasperated as she stepped out of the cantina behind the taller Mirialan. Taking his forearm, she forced him to stop walking and turn around, “and you will stand still so I can heal this hairline fracture.” Theron’s head snapped to the pair, he remembered that sweet and commanding voice.

Felahiran was already thinking of how he would word his report to Syo Bakarn as he stepped out of the cantina. He hadn’t even really felt his jaw yet. As Jedi, he could ignore pain when he had to. So, he was a bit surprised when he learned from Lon’dyn that he had a hairline fracture in his jaw. Truly, it hadn’t hurt that much. Once again, he inadvertently glanced at her and was reminded that she was indeed no child. He did frown when she used that voice on him and he resisted the command with an unexpectedly inelegant snort. He spent a moment considering if he should keep walking, but he had seen clues in Lon’dyn’s facial expression that warned him that she _would_ get mulish if he did not let her attend to his jaw. She was a far better healer than he, after all, and he was not in the mood to handle her temper should it flare. That much, he certainly did remember from his time on Tython. 

\--- 

“Don’t talk to fancy spy men.” The Twi'lek spoke and his attention returned to his prisoner.

“You could talk to Coruscant security if you’d rather?” The Twi’lek growled. “I see this is going to take some time. Theron to M-6. Bring the ship around. I need an ankle collar and your restraining bolt.”

“Nasty, stupid, spy man.” She spat.

“Save your spit, you’ll need it when the toxin leaves you with dry mouth.”

\---

Looking up at Felahiran, Lon’dyn felt arousal slowly spread through her body and an overwhelming desire to kiss him filled her; lowering her hand she grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Felahiran’s harvest golden eyes flew open in shocked surprise before pulling away from her. This was not the healing he had in mind from her. He hastily glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. They were Jedi, after all. He slowly took a deep breath before opening his mouth to scold her. “Lon’dyn!” was all he got out. 

She was instantly pressed against him, her hand roaming over his chest feeling the taut muscles concealed beneath the Jedi tunic. “What are…” 

Feeling himself blushing deeply at the unexpected touch, Felahiran hastily shoved her away, gently but firmly. They were in public, by the Force, and surely there had to be witnesses to this …. display. He never had suspected Lon’dyn to have an attraction to him, or was that _why _she had landed in his lap those years ago? Granted, Knight Varalisse had been nearby in the vicinity, so Lon’dyn had to have known of her presence. Even if he had known, she hadn’t beguiled him. That holobook on how the Jedi Order had discovered Ossus and established their Order there after departing from Tython had been of far more interest to him then. He still dearly loved delving into ancient history even now. 

“Oh, Felahiran, I would have never guessed you were so fit under that ugly tunic.” She wiggled away from his grasp and she pressed her curvaceous body against his. It felt like her hands were everywhere at once. For a little thing, she was fast.

Felahiran closed his eyes in frustration even as she pressed herself against him. _What am I going to do with her?_ He had a sense something was off about how insistent she was being even with his repeated attempts to dissuade her from… well… feeling him up. She might have had a reputation for being open with her emotions, but never romantically. Even the kisses with that other Mirialan who had accompanied her hadn’t seemed… overly passionate to him. Come to think of it, the kisses had been rather… chaste. More like a friendly peck, nothing else. Once more he made an attempt to push her away without having to resort to the Force. He did not want to slam her into something and risk injury to her. 

\---

“Stupid Jedi.” She snorted. “No good.” The Twi’lek remarked just before slipping into unconscious. 

Admittedly, the Jedi drama had caught Theron’s attention, as uncharacteristic as it was, the Twi’lek was right, there was something… odd. He left the Twi’lek and approached the Jedi. That’s when he noticed her eyes, he remembered those eyes, the hazel coloration was ‘clouded’. _Drugged._ _And not just any drug, a date rape drug_. 

For another minute Theron watched as the Mirialan tried futilely to divert and instruct the drugged female before interceding, “Jedi. Stop. It won’t do any good.” 

Felahiran held Lon’dyn’s hands in his own as he tried to distance himself for what felt to be the umpteenth time before his spirits sank at hearing the masculine voice address him. _There was no hope of trying to sweep this under the rug now. There was at least one witness._ He turned to face the speaker a bit reluctantly. Nothing in his training had prepared him for this kind of situation, and he was feeling at a loss since he did not wish to cause injury to Lon’dyn. He raised an eyebrow the same shade of honey amber as his hair at the human male clad in beige pants, a shirt of maroon fabric, and a jacket with dark brown sleeves and beige lapels. The man also had gold-colored bracers and mid-calf boots that were of a medium brown. His hair was a shade of brown, his eyes olive green, and he had cybernetic implants around his left eye and behind his right ear, and he stood the same height as Felahiran since they were able to lock eyes without changing posture. “Pardon me? Why will it do no good?” 

“Look at her eyes. She’s been drugged and judging how she’s acting it’s a date rape drug.”

Felahiran felt his harvest gold eyes narrow. “Drugged?” Then the implications of what was said sunk in, and his eyes widened in shock, “I can assure you; it was not I who would dare commit such a heinous act.” He turned to gaze into her eyes and saw that indeed her eyes had taken on a cloudy appearance. _Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now, what am I to do with her? _

“Whoa. I’m just telling you. And whether you know it or not, she won’t remember any of this either.” Theron held up his hand soothingly. “That’s usually the way of this type of drug.”

Felahiran thought for a moment, then decided that the best thing to do with her was to safeguard her. He would not leave her out here in the Black Sun territory. He turned back to the man and answered, “I’ll take Lon’dyn back to her hotel so she can sleep it off.” 

At which Theron shook his head.

Felahiran’s frown made a return appearance at that point “No? What do you mean by that? It will wear off, won’t it?” 

“Yes, it will wear off,” Theron replied. 

Felahiran gave a sigh of relief, but alas it was short-lived. 

“But,” Theron continued. 

Felahiran didn’t like the sound of that _but_ and he narrowed his eyes at Theron once more.

“Rapists ensure their prey delivers the prize. She has to orgasm by penetration. The longer you wait the more desperate she’ll become,” Theron finished.

“WHAT? I’m no rapist, nor do I wish to be one!” Felahiran protested loudly. Never mind that they were still out in public, he was now too shocked to keep his voice low. “Why do I have to …. well... do it?” Now Felahiran’s face turned a dark shade of brown before he desperately blurted out “Why can’t it be you?” 

Theron blinked.

“I’m a Jedi, and you’re not,” Felahiran pointed out the obvious. 

“Have sex with the beautiful bombshell you’re presently fighting off? She doesn’t even know I’m here. So no, I can’t.”

Felahiran clicked his tongue “What beautiful bombshell?” He glanced around and his brow furrowed “I’m not seeing any bombshells that look beautiful.” Then he shook his head and gave a shrug and proceeded to persist with his next question “Are you so certain that you can’t distract her?”

Theron stepped closer to the red-head and caressed her cheek, slightly turning her head towards his so she was facing him, “hello beautiful.” Theron pressed his lips to hers and for half a minute their lips touched Theron noted how soft her lips were. Then suddenly Theron was flying backward through the air, slamming into the side of a garbage receptacle. Groaning, he got to his feet, bent backward already knowing there would be a bruise there, brushed himself off and walked back. “You owe me, Jedi. Now, as I was saying, the longer you wait, the more desperate she becomes, the more forceful, from there it will cause her excruciating pain then severe psychological damage occurs.”

“How do you know all this?” Felahiran ran a hand through his hair in bewildered aggravation, having forgotten that he was holding her hands in his to prevent … well... explorations he did not want. Lon’dyn was quick to take advantage of the situation snaking her arm around him and her hand grabbing one of his butt cheeks. “Lon’dyn!” 

“I work for the Republic SIS.” Theron supplied. _This would have been funny under different circumstances_. 

“Oh really? So, you’re telling me that because this…. _Padawan_ got drugged by someone else that I am unaware of, she’s stuck on me like a toddler with a sweet and will not release me until …. the sweet is all consumed and gone?” Felahiran had deliberately used the word Padawan to illustrate the very bad situation both Jedi were now in. She was not a Knight and therefore had far more to lose than he did. “She could be exiled from the Order for this. You do know about the Jedi Code, I hope.” He sucked in another breath. “As a Knight myself, I am more likely to get just a lecture and a slap on the wrist, as it were.” He shook his head “I have no wish to be responsible for the possible end of her career in the Order.” Just then a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _You heard the SIS agent. He did say that the drug will do far more damage to her the longer you resist. It would be far more kinder to her if you simply yield to the inevitable. Do what you can do to help her afterward. It will be as the Force wills it._

“I am well aware of the Jedi Code.” There was a slight edge to his voice. Jedi teachings had shaped many aspects of who he was, he was, after all, descended from a long line of Jedi. Hell, his mother, not that many people knew mind you, was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Not that he had a relationship with her, he’d never met her. He was raised in secret by her aged master Ngani Zho. 

Felahiran felt his mouth twist into a sour grimace. “Besides, we’re taught that… well... it would lead to the dark side if we do such a thing.” He wished he could fan his deep blush to cool himself off. Instead, he had to settle for pulling the edges of his tunic and overtunic away from his neck with a finger. Once again that voice interrupted him _You know very well that there is no outright prohibition against the act of which the SIS agent speaks. You are now a Knight; you should be able to handle that much without getting attached._

“It’s passion and emotional ties as I recall which lead to the ‘dark’ side, is it not? You are performing an act, a service, unless you already have feelings for this Padawan, that is?” Theron affirmed. 

Felahiran shot him a look full of silent indignance before he exclaimed in pique “A service? You make me sound like some prize Fathier racing stallion!” That moment when he had seen her in the spaceport, he realized that he had wanted to know her better. _Strictly as a friend, of course. The Jedi Code did not permit any more beyond that._ Felahiran sighed heavily as he mentally bowed his head to that inner voice. He was not happy, but he couldn’t deny the fact he had permitted Lon’dyn to accompany him, he was in charge of her safety, and he had a duty and responsibility to her. “Very well. I do not care for it, but I see there is no other choice.” He gestured resignedly at his surroundings “Since you work for the SIS, surely you know a … _discreet_ place?” His tone was rather pleading “I desire no gossip about this.”

“I know just the place,” Theron assured.

\---

Having determined that it was best to carry her as the most logical and expedient means of getting them to their destination, Felahiran took Lon’dyn’s hands and wrapped them around his neck bringing her body flush against his much to her delight; she squealed, much to his chagrin, even as he blushed furiously. Felahiran’s hands instinctively went to her waist then his hands felt their way over her hips, the curvature of her ass to the back of her thighs where he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him and locked. It was a good thing that he was previously flushed, and his face could not possibly turn any darker than it already was. Lon’dyn’s fingers slipped into his long honey-amber locks as her lips descended on his. His eyes closed involuntarily, her lips were soft against his, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth which earned her a strangled gasp of surprise. 

Theron returned to the Twi’lek’s prone body, sat her up then unceremoniously picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Returning his attention to the two Jedi he received a teasing look at what was beneath the redhead's, _Lon’dyn’s_, mid-length, two-tone, navy-blue dress. 

Felahiran stopped just short of moaning when she ran her tongue along the lip that was in her mouth as she pressed her needy body against him. The combined actions snapped his hazy mind back into focus, his eyes opened, and he tore himself away from her lips. The realization of where his hands were had his blush intensifying yet again and it had just finally started to cool off before then.

“I’ll follow you… discreetly.” Felahiran murmured with mortification before concealing himself and Lon’dyn in shadow when he sensed the SIS agent’s return to their sides. 

After restraining the Twi’lek on his ship Theron led a shadowed Felahiran and Lon’dyn to the taxi pad. 

Felahiran reappeared from shadow just a few strides behind the SIS agent with Lon’dyn still in his arms before he clambered into the enclosed taxi. with the man’s assistance, since his arms were quite full of overly eager woman. Lon’dyn happily straddled his lap; that is until she felt his belt cutting into her inner thighs. Scooting back, she reached down, unfastened his belt and pushed it out of the way. Felahiran made no attempt to stop her other than making a token sound of protest in his throat. By all rights, he should stop her, but the very nature of the drug meant he couldn’t. 

“I’ve used my passcode so the taxi will be able to access a restricted landing pad. It’s closer to where we’re going. I’ll be right behind you.”

\---

Felahiran nodded wordlessly his thanks before he called to the taxi driver, thankfully a droid, to proceed to the set destination. He also used the code word programmed into the droid that meant absolute confidentiality. The droid would memory wipe the trip.

Lon’dyn’s hands were on either side of his face, her wet lips pressed against his, sucking his bottom lip in her mouth again before asking for entrance to his mouth. When she wasn’t admitted quick enough, she bit his lip, his mouth opened in shocked disbelief and she slipped inside to caress his tongue with her own.

_Thank goodness taxis were operated by droids_, Felahiran thought dazedly to himself. There would be no living witness to this debacle inside the taxi. His discomfort was quite severe enough as it was. 

While Lon’dyn’s mouth was assaulting his, her hips were rolling against him, bringing her crotch in direct contact with his groin. The friction caused was incredible. 

His hands were under her dress holding, synchronizing their movements, her steady since he didn’t know what else to do with them. Her bare skin beneath his fingers was soft and she smelled of sun-dew flowers. He thrust his pelvis up as he guided her down, He leaned his head back against the cushioning of the seat, and his breath hitched as she continued to roll her hips hard against his groin. He could feel himself harden painfully under the fabric of his trews. 

She moaned into his mouth, “want you inside me.” Her lips ghosted over his, feeling his cloth-covered erection.

“Not yet…” he managed to get out of a tight throat, “soon.” 

Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter, whimpering as the requirement grew in strength. Her lips close to his, his hot breath washed over her, his hardness pressed harder against her center, making her moan. Her mouth was on his, her tongue tangled with his, demanding more. 

With his eyes closed, he tentatively and quite awkwardly met her hips with his. He didn’t quite rub himself against her in the right places, but it was still enough to create more friction. There was no sense of a rhythmic measure to his quick and abrupt motions. He basically acted like a very green colt with his first mare. Quick, short and without any measure of finesse in the movements of his hips against hers. 

She buried her head in the crook of his neck as waves of pleasure flowed through her body; however, it didn’t alleviate the need she felt deep inside. 

Felahiran felt her body spasm and release. He sucked in a harsh breath before he ground his hips against hers twice more before the friction was too great for him to resist. Flustered, he felt the wetness in his groin, but it was still a measure of reluctant pleasure. He held her in his arms during the remainder of the taxi ride and recovered his composure and breath.

_After Dark_

It was more than fifteen minutes before the SIS agent arrived at the restricted taxi pad which under normal circumstances wouldn’t be any time at all, but when the barely seventeen-year-old in Felahiran’s arms was attempting to undress him in public -- well every minute seemed like an hour that crawled by at a snail’s pace. Thankfully, the two of them were still in shadow. 

Finally, the SIS agent was near enough for Felahiran to drop the shadow startling the SIS agent momentarily.

“Our destination is a short distance from here. Once inside, wait in that shadow thing you do while I talk to some people.” Theron stated.

Felahiran nodded once at the instructions, gathered the Padawan into his arms once more and made sure the woman was secure before he vanished into thin air. He felt a hand on the bare moss green skin beneath his tunic and simply let it be. He made no attempts to remove it. It would have been dashingly awkward to get it out since she had slipped her hand in between the layers of his undertunic. Hopefully, that would keep her from getting too curious about certain parts of his anatomy. 

“Shan.” A large burly light green Twi’lek standing in front of a closed-door acknowledged.

_ Did he just address the SIS agent as Shan?_ Felahiran questioned but also knew that Shan was a very common surname in the Republic; it could have meant nothing. Besides, he was distracted by Lon’dyn currently nibbling and sucking on a rather tender spot on his neck. 

“Zikceru.” Theron nodded to the Twi’lek, “is Kenana around? I need to talk to her.”

“She’s in the office.”

On answering, Zikceru turned to the door’s locking mechanism, his stout frame blocking most of the door in the process. After a moment or two Felahiran and Theron heard two locks release before the door clicked open to reveal a long corridor and another mountain of a male, this one a Togruta. 

“Sabyk.” Zikceru and Theron greeted. The excessively tall and broad Togruta smirked when he saw Agent Shan, then raised an eyebrow when he heard a female moan followed quickly by a quiet whisper of “Shhhh!” from a clearly masculine voice.

Theron waited until both locks on the door they had just passed through re-engaged before looking in the direction he believed Felahiran and Lon’dyn were. “You can drop the shadow. Sabyk, I need to talk to Kenana.” Sabyk eyed the Mirialan Jedi garbed in black and brown being harried by the redheaded woman in his arms.

“A threesome. Shan, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” Sabyk joked as he gave the door to his left a quick knock and opened it.

Felahiran felt flush at the mention of a threesome, even if the tone had clearly indicated the Togruta’s words were in jest. Felahiran didn’t find the situation humorous himself. 

“Stow it, Sabyk.” Theron snapped surprising the big Togruta, normally Shan gave as good as he got. Theron addressed Felahiran, “I’ll be just a moment.” 

Sabyk followed Theron into Kenana’s office. Once he understood the situation, he understood Theron’s lack of sense of humor. 

Kenana Darbar was a cyborg and a retired SIS agent. She was no bioengineer, but she did know enough to get an uncontaminated blood sample. Fetching what she needed from a small closet, she prepped the bio-injector. And she had ‘friends’ in high places, meaning the sample would be analyzed asap. She’d have the results in a few short hours. 

By the time the three had finished their discussion and returned to the hallway a desperate Felahiran was holding fast to a persistent Lon’dyn; she was like a slippery porthomer eel. She had him pressed up against the wall her tongue in his mouth. _Where had she learned to kiss like this? _ Lon’dyn had used her Force power to cloud Felahiran’s mind despite his resistance to that sort of maneuver (but Felahiran had been distracted by her tongue in his mouth) just long enough to get his pants unfastened to a degree where she could easily slip her hand inside. His head fell back against the wall as his harvest golden eyes closed, his restraint was slipping, her soft fingertips were doing fantastic things to his privates. Lon’dyn’s licked his ear lobe and nibbled on it as he slowly let out a soft breath of frustrated resignation at his increasing arousal. 

Kenana went into the hallway to escort the Jedi into a private suite.

“Need you.” To stress the point, Lon’dyn ground her pelvis against Felahiran’s upper thigh. “Please,” she ground back and slid forward again. The fabric of her dress bunched beneath his hands exposing the lower aspect of her ass with each subsequent movement. “Please, need you… hurts.” Lon’dyn sobbed, “Please.” 

Kenana looked back and glared at Theron. She had no idea the drug had reached this stage; it would start to cause permanent damage very soon. “What’s her name?” The woman was in Felahiran’s field of vision within moments of entering the hallway. 

“Lon’dyn.” Felahiran breathed out. She whimpered. He did not deem it prudent to mention her _last_ name. 

Taking Lon’dyn’s arm, “Lon’dyn.” Kenana spoke quietly, gently pulled Lon’dyn’s hand from the man’s pants. Lon’dyn’s green eyes narrowed on the woman. “This way.”

Felahiran didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his hands and grabbed Lon’dyn under her buttocks and swung her up with her legs dangling. Burdened thusly, he hastily followed the cyborg down the hallway into a dimly lit room. 

“I’m going to take a sample of her blood and have it analyzed, she’s not the first to be drugged in this manner. And not to pressure you, but she needs to be penetrated or there will be permanent damage.” 

Felahiran could only give a short nod of his head in what seemed nearly curt and a muttered “So I’ve been told. Twice.” He would have been more outraged at learning there had been others drugged in like manner, but he had more … pressing… matters at hand. 

Kenana stood behind Lon’dyn and placed the bio-injector to the side of her neck and withdrew a blood sample before leaving the pair. 

Sabyk’s eyes were focused on what he could see of Lon’dyn’s derriere; following like a bee to nectar. 

Felahiran noticed Sabyk’s salivating, and with a slightly annoyed tightening of his lips, quite firmly Force shoved the security officer away a fair distance down the hallway they had just exited until the Togruta landed hard on his ass against a wall with a resounding _thud _then pushed the door shut and locked it with the Force. No one would be able to get the door open now. Despite the current circumstances, Lon’dyn hadn’t deserved to be eyed like some…. prize broodmare up for auction to the highest bidder.

Feeling a bit annoyed now, thanks to the oversized Togruta, he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. He slid his hands under her dress and fumbled with her underpants. He wasn’t accustomed to undressing someone else. Especially not in an aroused state. Blushing richly, he had to pretend he was undressing someone that needed urgent medical attention and managed to get her underwear down her legs and over her boots. He rose from the floor with her underwear hanging from his right hand, unsure of what to do with them. He finally decided to just drop them to the floor and sort it out later before he bumbled with getting his waist sash off then sheepishly pushed down his trews with a deep flush to his skin. Then he reached for her and pulled her against him. Feeling very rattled, he rubbed himself against her as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do next.

Felahiran fumbled with getting his waist sash off and found a second set of hands helping him push his trews down, in her mind, the time for feeling sheepish was passed. Lon’dyn could only feel the pressure, searing inside her, felt him rub against her… then… nothing. She sniffed softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She hitched her leg up onto his hip and took him in her hand, the silky fluid coating the tip and guided him to her entrance. He just needed to thrust forward…

Felahiran’s mind froze as he spotted the tears waiting in her eyes to flow silently down her cheeks. He didn’t know what to do with a woman about to cry in his arms. He was utterly bewildered. What had he done? Nothing yet. Or at least that was what he thought. Perhaps she thought otherwise, but she was in no condition to tell him plainly. He continued to rub against her as he frantically searched his memory for any suggestions that he might have come across in his reading on what he was supposed to do. He did remember some lectures from his biology class, but he didn’t think it would do for him to literally act like that Fathier stallion he had compared himself to and take her like … well, Fathiers. He did not think that a comfortable position owing to anatomical differences.

Vexed, Lon’dyn pushed down in one quick motion taking his length inside her and cried out; a few tears escaped the corners of her eyes and trekked down her cheeks as her other leg wrapped around his middle. 

Since Felahiran was unprepared for her action and entirely caught off guard by her taking him instead, he held her fast to him as he felt himself stumble forward off balance. However, with his trews down around his knees he was unable to steady himself and felt himself tripping forward. He quickly shoved his hand behind her head to shield her but her back hit the doorframe with the force of both their weights.

“Oww.” 

Felahiran found his face between her breasts and the scent of sun-dew flowers filled his nostrils. His face turned dark as he silently admitted to himself that things weren’t feeling well… _horrible_. With a muttered apology for the stumble escaping his lips, he used the doorframe as leverage to stand up and sucked in his breath as he discovered that his quite hard member was surrounded by her hot tight channel. He shuffled a few inches forward and did some body wiggling to get Lon’dyn’s back up against a flat surface then looked at her tear-streaked cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

“Move.” She contracted her vaginal muscles to stress her point. 

“By the Force.” He dropped his forehead to hers and breathed hard against her face. He remembered how he had read about … er … Fathier stallions making thrusting motions with their hips. He also remembered how … short and quick the entire mating process had taken.

“Then move, please.” She pleaded.

With her hands on his shoulders, her upper and mid-back pressed against the wall, Felahiran slid his hands low to cover her buttocks to hold her better and tried hard not to notice how her flesh felt against his hands but failed. He adjusted his stance so he wouldn’t lose balance again and bent his knees. After a deep breath, he started to slide slowly in and out of her tight heat. He was taken by surprise when an exasperated huff fell from her lips followed by her raising her pelvis, changing the angle, and slammed back onto him. He staggered a bit but kept his balance. Felahiran’s breath hitched at her moan before she rose and fell on him again. He still hesitated at committing himself fully to the unforgiving necessities at hand.

Lon’dyn held his chin between her thumb and fingers and brought her lips to his, taking his breath away. She lightly kissed a trail along his jaw as the fingers of her other hand thread into his hair; she pulled his hair to get his undivided attention.

“Fuck me.” She bit his neck which elicited a gasp of breathless shock from him. 

Sighing softly, he surged his hips forward into her at her request. If she wanted it hard and fast, who was he to argue with her? He was in no position to do so. At her response of “Yes,” he shoved that hard staff into her again and she keened, rising and falling as he drove. “Please, yes!”

Finally getting a firm grip on himself and a stern reminder to himself about the SIS agent’s words to him, he planted her flat against the wall, tilted her pelvis until his length was fully buried and plunged into her. He proceeded to set a rigorous pace as his fingers unwittingly dug into her smooth soft flesh at the … admittedly wonderful… sensations of his member rubbing against the moist and slick surface of her vagina. 

Tears of pain trickled from her eyes; yet, she incited him to continue, gripping him as he withdrew and welcoming into her heat._ Was he causing the pain or was it the drug?_

Lon’dyn’s head fell back against the wall, she bit her bottom lip, moaning, white-hot pleasure building, threatened to overwhelm her and just when she thought she’d drown, masculine lips found hers bringing her to the surface. Her back arched as she crested, gasping and trembling.

Felahiran very tentatively ran his tongue over her lips as he kissed her while rocking his hips against hers. He felt himself getting tighter and more wound up. So… this… _sex _didn’t seem particularly dangerous to him, just… very er, pleasurable. So far. When she came, he found himself unable to hold out against the sensations of her orgasm and he felt something hot spill into her and his shoulders shuddered from this... entirely new sensation as his release slammed into him. He fervently hoped that was all that she required. One single fuck. Then he could stop feeling like he was trussed to a spit over a campfire slowly roasting. Never in his life had he ever expected to find himself feeling so… embarrassed and so awkward. He really did hope it was enough to quench that thrice blasted drug. 

Resting her head on his shoulder she breathed him in; noting the different scents mahogany, oak, and a… touch of lavender; he was shi-shok wood, mixed in with his natural musk. Still weak-kneed, Felahiran continued to utilize the wall as a means of support; however, he desperately needed her heels on the floor where they belonged before they really dug holes into the skin of his buttocks. 

“Lon’dyn, would you mind putting your legs down, please.” Now that felt so much better as the pressure eased. He felt himself slip out of her as she shifted position and rather self-consciously tried to shield himself as best as he could and cast his eyes around for the dropped sash wrapping. His limp manhood felt quite wet. He finally had to wipe his hand clean on his now spoilt pair of trews. 

Lon’dyn spied a large, very comfortable looking bed not too far to their left. Taking his hand, she dragged him behind her over to it; he attempted to pull his trousers up, but it was an effort in futility as the bed was too close. Felahiran managed to keep himself from stumbling since his trews were still down around his knees until they finally collapsed downwards and over the buckles on his shins. She pushed him onto it then planted her foot between his legs.

Felahiran had to lean back on his elbows and watched as she unbuckled the top of the boot then lowered the zipper from her inner thigh to her ankle before slipping it off. He attempted to sit up again only to have a foot planted on his chest pushing him back down before resting just below his still exposed member. There was a visible movement of his larynx as Felahiran gulped. Now that foot was too close to his privates for his own comfort. He had a few incidents as a youngling to know that it _hurt_ getting his privates smashed. While she repeated the process of removing her other boot, he had a clear view of the ruby red mound of her sex. Free of both boots, Lon’dyn straddled his upper thighs, leaned forward and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

“You can’t, possibly?” Felahiran questioned as he tore his lips away, wrapping an arm around her and sitting up which put their bare skin in direct contact… again. The haze still covered her pupils, so the drug was still active in her system, just the immediate danger had passed. So, the drug was still making her excessively aroused. He would just have to go along until the haze had faded. 

Lon’dyn’s wrap dress was held closed by the extra-wide belt fastened around her midriff, she unfastened the belt and the navy-blue fabric gave way to a light blue lace-trimmed plunge bra. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra revealing two entrancing, well-formed, large breasts, tossing the bra behind her. He swallowed thickly. Her hands were beneath his tunic pushing it up without thinking he pulled it off over his head dropping it onto the floor next to the bed. She slipped off his lap to the floor at his feet and undressed his feet before yanking his pants off the rest of the way. At least one of the buckles would need to be replaced the next day. It was only then he realized that he was now truly as naked as the day he had been born. Except of course, then he did not have the body of a fully grown male. Emphasis on the word _male_. 

He didn’t even have time to blush furiously at the realization - scarcely had he realized his nakedness was the very same moment Lon’dyn crawled up his body, her breasts resting on his chest as her fingers touched either side of his face, her mouth kissing him lightly, teasingly tugging on his upper lip with her teeth, running her tongue along his jaw to suck on his earlobe. Her hand snaked down between them gently taking hold of his shaft, stroking him before moving into a sitting position and taking him into herself with one fluid motion. It hadn’t taken him long to harden while he had stared at her wordlessly even as she kissed him and teased him. His hands had hovered hesitantly a few inches from her body - he just hadn’t known what to do with them other than hold her. 

“Yaoh ki Tllolchhu Khojoha!”[1] His breath hitched, and he softly hissed as a tight wet heat engulfed him from her straddling him. He closed his eyes and slowly staggered backward on the bed. He had thought that there was only one possible body position for … sex. How wrong he was getting proven tonight. There was the standing fuck. Blasted difficult but not impossible. A man not accustomed to good hard exercise wouldn’t have been able to pull it off. Now this. He groaned aloud and wondered just how many more positions he was going to be educated on. 

She moved, rising and sinking back down slowly, she licked her lips reveling in the sensations flowing through her as she undulated. Her right hand fondled her breast, teasing the nipple; the fingers of her left hand running through her hair before tracing a path down her neck and torso to rest on his hand as he again held fast to her pelvis, her slow deliberate movements, driving him to distraction as his eyes tracked her every moment, silently making notes on how she touched herself and filing them away in his memories. 

Abruptly, he decided he didn’t just want to lay there passively and watch her ride him up and down. Using the Force, in one swift motion he flipped her onto her back and himself on top of her. With his chest on top of her breasts now plastered flat beneath him. He silently admitted the hard nipples felt good poking against his skin before he gathered himself and jammed himself into her with a hard-fast thrust. She screamed and moaned at the same time. Sensing that he had gotten her full attention now that he wasn’t acting so much the shocked timorous virginal sacrifice, he gestured to her to turn over with a hand motion. If he was going to “service” her like a Fathier stallion as that SIS agent had put it, he was going to do it properly. He withdrew from her with an undignified jerk of arms and legs “Turn over onto your hands and knees.” She scrambled to do as she was told. She was no more on her knees when he put his hands on her hips and thrust back into her hard. She rocked forward moaning. He did need to use the Force to adjust the angle until they lined up just right flush against each other. 

He made a few shallow thrusts then paused as he recalled what he had seen while she was crawling up him. He flushed at the memory, but he tentatively ran his hand over the smooth soft skin of her thigh. He might as well satisfy his …. sprouting curiosity some. Then he remembered when she had landed in his lap and how he had been quick to remove his hands from her chest and buttocks once he had realized his instinctual grab. Slowly his hand crept forward and over her buttocks and very softly ran his fingertips over the skin, as light as a feather, as he worked his way up her back. He heard her laughing as her back rose and fell like a wave cresting. _Hmmm, ticklish._ He found himself viewing her spine in a new light as his fingers trailed over the bony sections. He elicited more laughter, a sound he decided he quite liked. He silently marveled at how soft her skin was compared to his. He finally slipped one hand around her side and under until he touched one of her breasts. She mewled at the contact. He started caressing and fondling it and discovered that her breast was quite a handful. She yelped, when he squeezed her nipple a little too hard, with a quiet sorry, he gently rolled it against his fingertips making her mewl again. _Who knew sex would be so… noisy? _He hadn’t. Not that he could recall overhearing at the Jedi Temple, but perhaps that was the point. No one would have wanted to be heard and therefore, be caught. Giving himself a mental shake, he focused his attention on her again and the nipple under his hand. He continued playing with the nipple as he teased her there before he finally decided to expand his curiosity to another area. 

He slid a hand down the flatness of her belly to her waist and paused momentarily when he ran across her belly button. Clinically, he knew why that particular piece of anatomy existed, but it wasn’t something he was interested in at the moment. He pushed his hand further south until his fingers touched her pubic hair. Another flush followed, but his greatly increasing curiosity repressed his diminishing embarrassment as he found himself playing with the hair. He played with the hair as if he was a Fathier foal romping around in a pasture. While his fingers frolicked on this newfound mound, his member received the most pleasant squeezing as she lightly rocked. He finally slid a finger lower until he touched this great lump of flesh. _What was that?_ It certainly wasn’t something he had. He lightly probed the mound then rubbed his fingertip against it. He spent several minutes toying with that bit of protruding flesh even as he remained buried deep within her. She breathed shorter, whimpered louder, rocked harder and squeezed tighter. That last squeeze almost had him undone. He took his hand away much to her dismay, held both her hips and closed his eyes as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly. He wanted to savor the moment and pleasure. 

The sensations were intoxicating; but he needed more, after a few more moments, he started moving again. This time, it was faster and less gentle. His fingers slowly started sinking into her soft tender flesh as he grasped her firmly as he bored into her. Pure instinct, bubbling to the surface of his mind, had him going as deep as he could, and he started going faster and harder as he chased something that was just beyond the horizon and just beyond the reach of his fingers. His breathing became harsh and ragged. 

The fabric between her fingers was cool and soft as she clutched it tightly trying to remain on all fours as flesh slapped against flesh at an ever-quickening pace. She’s wet; the friction, the fullness that has her moaning for more each time he touched her core. She had no control, just felt every motion of the hardness penetrating her eager body; felt the pleasure as it escalated, as it curled around her center tighter and tighter until the tension released clutching his hardness snugly within her causing him to shoot his seed deep inside her.

To say the pair was tired was an understatement; Felahiran’s now flaccid member slipped from her as he moved away, standing on wobbly legs, he pulled the bed linens back on one side of the bed with a little application of the Force. Lon’dyn had dropped onto her stomach and was beginning to fall asleep.

“Lon’dyn, come here.” She lifted her head as he patted her leg, “to me.” Groggily, she moved to the spot he designated and laid down on her side. Stepping to the other side of the bed, he used a bit of the Force to pull the blankets down on his side of the bed and crawled in. He didn’t trust his legs to be steady enough for that much. Once he had settled himself, once again he used the Force to pull up the blankets over both of them and simply dropped down into sleep nearly instantly. 

_Elsewhere on Coruscant_

The Twi’lek was still out and would be until mid-morning granting Theron some ‘down’ town; he had other business to tend to in the morning. He needed to unwind; he needed to meditate. However, focusing this night with sixty levels of traffic echoing below… not to mention the scrapes and bruises… and other distractions. _I guess I’ll have to settle for a hot shower._

Before the mirror, Theron pulled his undershirt off and spied the edge of a newly formed bruise on his back; he turned so he could see the full extent of the bruising. Almost half of his back was modeling. How he got the bruise instantly came to mind and who gave him the bruise. It was her, the Jedi, he had a name now, _Lon’dyn_. 

Stepping under the hot spray, his mind resumed the same line of thought, two years later, she was still short, still a little heavier than other women her height, but she was toned and athletic with sensuous curves. Her navy-blue dress came to mind, it was pulled up exposing her whole leg, her light blue lace-trimmed underpants. He growled, he normally would have allowed himself to indulge in a little sexual fantasy; but, seeing her like that only infuriated him.

\----------

Attros Finn felt very put out, his carefully laid plans had been thwarted the moment Knight Felahiran acquiesced to her demand. Disgusted, Finn carried out the remainder of his duties for the day then bid the Trandoshan and his other assistant, a Mon Calamari male, Ahesz Suleeb, a good evening. As he reached the main entry, a wicked smile formed on his lips, he knew just how to salvage his evening turning he took a set of stairs down into the Senate Library Archives.

“Hello, Dolly.” A sly male voice sounded at the doorway. 

Rowenda froze. She knew that voice. “At-Attros! What are you doing in this wing of the Senate?” She turned, trying and failing at being brave.

“I haven’t seen or heard from my favorite little Jedi in a while. Just thought I’d come check up on you.” Attros smiled, his smile did not reach his eyes. 

Rowenda squeaked. “I’m fine.” She knew she didn’t sound fine. She tried to remember where she put the nerf prod Rhiawen bought her. It wasn’t a very good weapon, but it sent out an electrical jolt that would allow her enough time to flee. 

“You’re not still afraid of me are you, Little Dolly?” Attros pushed himself away from the door jam, stalked into the room. 

“N—n-n-no—no. No.” Rowenda’s voice shook. Where was the nerf prod?

\----------

Rhiawen bolted up, scrambled over the seat into the front and forcibly reprogrammed the taxi’s route.

“Rhiawen, what’s wrong?” Aric had never seen her panic this much and Rhiawen was panicking.

“Something is wrong with Wen. I have to go to her. right now.” She furiously typed in directions to the Senate tower. Growling in annoyance, she yanked out the control panel and rewired the taxi and the droid to go faster. “The city can bill me.”

\------------ 

“My Little Dolly. I’ve missed you.” Attros leaned in, breathed in her scent, humming happily. “Did you miss me?” 

Rowenda whimpered and tried to make herself as small as possible, frantically reaching, searching for the nerf prod.

There!

She found it and Force pulled it to herself. It was almost in her grasp when hope was snatched her fingertips. Literally, she felt the cold metal of the prod before Attros wrapped his hand around it.

“A nerf prod? Was my Little Dolly going to use this one me?” Attros lost all semblance of happiness. “Are Chiss similar to humans when it comes to electrical shock? What do you think Dolly?” Attros pressed the button that powered on the prod.

A sob broke free of her throat as she heard the tale-tell sounds of popping.

“Touch her with that and you will have a lovely new hole in your head.” Rhiawen spoke from behind Attros.

Rhiawen slammed the butt of her blaster into the back of Attros’ skull. Attros went down like a rock.

“Call this frequency.” She handed Aric a piece of flimsie. “Tell him Blue is calling in a favor.”

Aric raised his brow but did as he was told.

Rhiawen dragged Attros as far away from Rowenda as she could, kicked the nerf prod away. Turned back to her sister.

“I’m so sorry, Rhia!” Rowenda wailed as she fell into her sister’s arms.

Rhiawen and Rowenda sank to the floor of Rowenda’s office.

“It’s ok. Shhh.” Rhiawen stroked her sister’s hair, letting her sister cry. “It’s ok.”

Rhiawen’s gaze met Aric’s over Rowenda’s head, asking if Aric had called the frequency. Aric nodded. Rhiawen’s gaze softened as she jerked her eyes to Attros unconscious body. Again, Aric nodded, dragged Attros out of the office by his feet. 

“Hey, now, no more tears, ok? Aric and I are here, and we are going to make sure he won’t hurt you while we’re here.” Rhiawen pulled her sister’s gaze back to hers instead of the still crackling nerf prod. “He is going to be buried in so much paperwork from not only slicing into a taxi and its droid driver but crashing one as well. Into the senate doors. Lovely explosion. Millions of credits of damage. It’ll be great.” 

“You still have his code.” Rowenda giggled. 

“I still have his code and I knew automatically why you were so frightened. And since I can’t kill him,” Rhiawen arched an eyebrow in question at her sister. At Rowenda’s shake of negation, Rhiawen pulled a face, “then I might as well make his life miserable.”

[1] Mirialan: Yaoh ki Tllolchhu Khojoha «By the Silent Desert»


	4. Coruscant 3: Morning Cataclysms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ripples through time began long ago, all actions have consequences and repercussions.  
Already on thin ice with the Jedi Council for leaving medical school without the Council's permission, Lon'dyn utilizes the forbidden technique Morichro to extend her mother's life.  
Lon'dyn must defend her actions before the Jedi Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiawen and Rowenda Blithe as well as Melangell and Hywela Rlaga belong to NememsisNyx  
Varalisse Falasion, Falahiran Torenil and Thravang Rath belong to Varalisse
> 
> References and Translations can be found at the end of the chapter

_Then You Look at Me_

_Chapter 4 - Morning Cataclysms _

_Rhinnal _

Returning in his flagship, the Red Reaper, after a seventy-year absence, Sith Lord Darth Ikoral, a xenophobic, unleashed his Sith pureblood army on the planet Rhinnal. The attack was swift and unmerciful. A ground assault team was dispatched as well as the orbital bombardment of the planet. 

Once renowned for its beauty and pristine environment at the equator, all that remained were charred craters. An atmosphere thick with clouds of soot and smoke which altered the climate and released planetary toxins. Without plant life, the soil eroded, there were dust storms and polluted oceans. The terraforming projects that had been well underway creating more lush habitats for the planet’s endangered wildlife were obliterated and the wildlife extinguished. The Jedi enclave and the Rhinnal Medical Academy razed to the ground. 

_Coruscant_

Grand Master Shan was struck by the deaths of hundreds of Jedi, both young and old. She clutched her breast as a searing pain pierced through her heart. Tears fell from her eyes; she couldn’t stop them; the cries of hundreds echoed in her soul. Climbing from her bed, she grabbed for the robe at the bottom and stumbled to her office as she hastily put it on. She first tried to raise the Jedi enclave on Rhinnal, she tried for thirty minutes without success then sought assistance.

Syo Bakarn stood looking out a window in the Senate Tower, his mind processing all that he had learned that morning. The first thing that morning, a senior ranking officer of Coruscant Security asked for an audience then promptly informed him Attros Finn was incarcerated; apparently, he had destroyed a taxi and crashed it into the Senate Tower last night. He didn’t even want to hear the excuse for that kind of behavior. He didn’t particularly care, his greatest concern was Yuon and who would oversee her care. The clock chimed nine-thirty hours, Satele had called a Council meeting, he needed to get to the chambers.

"_Nineteen hours ago, we lost contact with the Jedi enclave on the planet Rhinnal. The Republic patrol frigate _Toron Voq_ went to investigate. The vessel's crew reported the enclave had been slaughtered. No survivors. As we were speaking, the _Toron Voq_ came under heavy fire…._"

Syo remained in his chair, _Rhinnal, Lon’dyn, Yuon_. He put his head in his hands. Satele watched him knowingly, waiting to confirm the inevitable conclusion she had reached as well. Cured or not, the death of her daughter in Yuon’s weakened state would kill her. 

\----------

M-6 beeped, twirled and whirred in a mixed array of tones which Theron heard and was awakened by.

“I’m awake M-6, Tell him I’ll be there directly.” 

“…You talk about trying new skills, going thrill-seeking on alien worlds…you’d kiss a diseased Rodian for the novelty. But it won’t help you face your real problems.” Republic SIS Director Marcus Trant stated as a matter of fact.

“My problems being…?” Theron probed. Director Trant ignored the question.

“I have enough worries, Theron. You’re here to solve this one of Mine. Ngani Zho. The Greatest Warrior of His Generation trained half the Jedi Council.”

“Including Grand Master Satele Shan. I’m familiar with his credentials.”

“I bet you are.”

“The geniuses (aka the local officials) expelled him before realizing who he was. He was demanding food and credits—claimed he’d just returned from the Vesla System.”

“Vesla’s a Black Sector- ceded to the Empire in the Treaty.”

“If Zho’s been behind enemy lines, that man could be the edge we’re looking for. I want you to find out everything he knows.”

“Even at his best Zho was never Reliable.”

“If I was relying on him, I’d let the Jedi handle it. I’m sending you for a reason—I want the truth… unless you still want a vacation?”

\----------

“Ready to talk?” Theron leaned against the wall looking at Teff’ith.

“Can’t pay me to squeal!”

“Have it your way, we’re going on a little trip, need to meet a Jedi.”

“HRMP. Jedi and spies don’t mix.”

“They’re not supposed to, no.”

_But this Jedi trained my mother. This Jedi raised me. I owe him.**[1]**_

_5 Benduday Lasak_

Lon’dyn shivered; _why the hell am I cold and naked?_ She felt for the blankets and found none. Blurrily, she noticed another person, who her brain identified as Cheyz, on the other side of the bed buried under a mountain of covers. She picked up her pillow and scooted closer to him and pulled at the blankets again. Resistance. 

Felahiran was so tired that he slept through all the tugging, completely unaware that he was hogging all the blankets. He never had a sleeping partner of any kind before. Not even a strictly platonic one, during the camping trips the senior Knights had taken them on away from the Jedi Temple on Tython. Every Padawan had gotten their own tiny tent. 

“Stop hogging the covers.” She slapped his ass and received the expected expletive _“Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya!”**[2]** _plus she received the sought-after blankets. The different voice didn’t register in her consciousness so, she promptly went back to sleep the remnants of the drug still affecting her mind.

Later, Lon’dyn absently reached for the covers, reaching for them and pulling them. Or tried to pull them to her. Again, resistance. She cracked her eyes open and saw _Cheyz_ snuggled nice and warm beneath all the blankets… again. 

“What the hell, Cheyz?” 

She sat up and utilized a small Force push, not realizing how close he was to the nightstand, not that she frankly care by that point either, when he hit the floor she pulled the blankets over herself and laid down in the same motion and closed her eyes.

_“Sanct Skrag virin!_[3] Lon’dyn!” Felahiran’s hand went to his right eye as he squatted naked beside the bed. The Force push had sent him right into the nightstand where his right eye had an encounter with. Namely the quite unforgiving corner. Fortunately, it was not his eyeball that was directly affected. It was the zygomatic bone that had slammed into the hard-wooden surface. Even right now, he could feel his right eye begin to swell from the force of the impact. 

“What?” Lon’dyn’s eyes popped open and she sat straight up, the blanket quite forgotten. Staring in abject horror, she realized Felahiran was naked at almost the same moment she comprehended she was as well. Scrambling for the blanket she covered herself and exclaimed, “What the Hell is going on here?!”

Blushing furiously, Felahiran hastily slid under the blanket, even if it meant being that much closer to Lon’dyn, just to cover up as much as he could of himself from her eyes. He still held one hand to his right eye as he wordlessly made a helpless gesture in the air with his other hand. Finally, he managed to stammer out “It’s a long story, Lon’dyn. Just how much of yesterday do you remember? What was the last thing you remember?” _Best start there, I think, and find out what she remembers, then go from there. It’ll give me time to think of how to explain it all to her. _

Lon’dyn thought a moment clutching the blankets close to her breasts, _what is the last thing I remember?_ “Leaving the cantina and insisting you allow me to heal your jaw… did I heal your jaw?”

“Yes, you did; thank you.” Felahiran leaned back against the headboard sighing in resignation. _That SIS agent was correct, she doesn’t remember anything which is a good thing._ “You were given a date rape drug unknowingly. How and where I do not know.” 

She paled at the blunt words he had to deliver.

“Lon’dyn, I’m…” Felahiran paused as he tried to think of what to say in his rush to hastily reassure her.

Felahiran was interrupted by a very discreet knocking on the door.

“Sorry, to intrude, but Sabyk noticed you were awake. I’ve brought breakfast and information.” Kenana spoke through the door intercom.

“Just a moment.” Gathering the top blanket around his waist into a makeshift long skirt, Felahiran went in search of his tunic. _Shirtless in front of Lon’dyn was one thing, but another woman… no_. He found it in the somewhat haphazard pile at the foot of the bed and pulled it over his head before sitting back down. He looked to Lon’dyn who was buried under blankets up to her chin. She nodded. “Come in.”

“Good morning. I’m Kenana, I’m one of the owners of After Dark.”

  
“After Dark? What is After Dark?” Lon'dyn asked in confusion. 

Felahiran started to answer but Kenana spoke first. “After Dark is a secluded restaurant which also provides other private amenities and values it’s patrons’ privacy.” 

Lon’dyn looked at Felahiran. “And you knew of such a place?” 

“No, I did not until last night,” Felahiran shook his head.

“Then, how?” Lon’dyn motioned to the room. 

Kenana responded to the question, “Agent Shan brought you here.” Kenana set down a platter of mixed fruits, meats, and sweetbread and biscuits between the pair then prepared each a cup of caf or tea depending on their preference; both wanted caf. She moved a chair from the side of the room closer to the bed and pick up her datapad from the trolley before sitting down. “I’m going to presume you,” she looked directly at Lon’dyn, “have been made aware of the drug.” Lon’dyn nodded. “As soon as Agent Shan advised me of the situation, I wanted a blood sample and with your friend’s permission, I obtained one. I have those results.”

“Already?” Felahiran inquired with an astonished look on his face. He had thought it would take a few days.

“I’m ex-SIS, Master Jedi, I have friends in high,” she paused, “and low places.” She turned her attention back to Lon’dyn. “You, young lady, are the eleventh to be drugged with this particular formula or a variation of that formula that has been documented.”

“Wait. A variation of? The drug’s formula is altered. How? Any theories why?” Lon'dyn inquired, piqued. 

Kenana’s eyebrow lifted at Lon'dyn’s quick fired questions as Felahiran paused in sipping at his hot caf.

“I’m a med student.” Lon’dyn stated simply and looked expectantly at Kenana as she waited for some answers.

“As I am no biochemist, I will let you read the toxicology report yourselves.” Kenana rose and handed her datapad to Lon’dyn then sat back down.

Kenana watched the pair. With datapad in hand, caf cups stowed on tables and the platter pushed towards the foot of the bed quite forgotten, they moved together to read the information on the datapad; what most surprised her was how all thoughts of nudity vanished from their minds. Felahiran had even slipped an arm around Lon’dyn’s shoulder so he wouldn’t jostle with her for a better reading position. He had heard her quiet grunt of pain; besides, it was just easier to read the datapad that way. _They had to be bookworms_. She barely kept herself from laughing.

“Felahiran, _Holeocht bon_ and _Holeocht ichhiá_, those cacti haven’t been used medicinally or even in folk remedies for at least a century.”

“No, they haven’t, and they only grow on Mirial.” He pointed to the graphic chart further down brushing his hand against her breast as he did so, neither giving it a second thought. “Look at the ratio of _Holeocht bon_ to _Holeocht ichhiá_ in case numbers 3, 4, and 9. I’m guessing the female involved was either Zabrak, Chiss or perhaps Twi’lek.”

“That’s highly probable, the biology of those three species would require higher levels for the drug to be effective relative to a human, for example.”

Kenana listened intrigued. In five minutes, these two Jedi had found not only a solid lead but a pattern marker something that the Coruscant security forces hadn't managed to do yet. 

Lon’dyn slammed the datapad down on her thighs, “that Espara Khi Guochiñ Dít'kula![4] That Tilkchíln Q'itchhichp!”[5]

“What?” Kenana asked, puzzled at her outburst.

“P'u khav lo rakyllu ku. Ya'qkuri.”[6] Felahiran reluctantly pointed out.

“Ki ulwoh Su khav lo!”[7] Lon'dyn protested at his words.

“Basic please,” Kenana interjected into the pair’s argument. They turned to look at her. Leave it to Jedi to argue in other languages.

Felahiran was not sure of what kind of reassuring gesture to give and just held her hand, “Lon’dyn, we will tell the authorities what we know and answer what questions they have. We will not accuse or offer conjecture.”

“But?” Lon'dyn's bottom lip quivered momentarily.

“No buts. It’s your word against his.” Felahiran quietly said.

She knew he was right. She did. It didn’t make it any easier to accept. 

He thought for a moment and lightly squeezed her hand. “We will have to let SIS and the security investigators do their work now that we have given them a lead to look into.” He ticked them off on his fingers. “One - we know the signature marker is from a plant grown only on Mirial. That signature is present in every one of the cases we have examined. Two - there are two variants of the plant - _Holeocht bon_ and _Holeocht ichhiá_. _Holeocht ichhiá_ is the far more common variant and its flowers provide a pretty harmless version of that particular chemical. _Holeocht bon _is considerably rarer and only grows in hard to reach mountainous regions on Mirial, and its flowers have the far more potent version of the same chemical.” 

At that point, Felahiran held up the datapad with his free hand. “Three - It is only in the more resistant victims that the ratio of _Holeocht bon _to_ Holeocht ichhiá _is considerably much higher.” He set aside the datapad in the center of the bed between himself and Lon’dyn as he looked at Kenana. “We can’t be more specific with this limit data.” 

Kenana just stared with a gobsmacked expression on her face. 

“For your information, _Holeocht ichhiá _is Mirialan for overthrown attack, and _Holeocht bon _is Mirialan for overthrown cast. It’s a cactus with red spiky flowers. Mirial is a desert world, you see, but unlike other desert planets, Mirial does not have a hot climate; it is mostly cool and cold, depending on the season.” He now remembered his caf and took a sip from the mug.

Lon’dyn picked up the thread of conversation, “the blossoms were used in ancient folk remedies as an ingredient added to medicines to give an extra strength boost when increasing the dosage was too risky. Modern Mirialan scientific theory is that _Holeocht bon_ has the extra “oomph” chemical properties because that variant grows in regions where the growing conditions are very marginal for the plant, so it needs the extra strength for itself.” 

Felahiran tilted his head at Kenana “Does all this make sense to you so far?”

“Yes, but don’t expect me to be able to repeat it.” She stood and reached for the datapad which Lon’dyn handed to her. “I’ll make a holocall and let Coruscant Security know to expect you. Finish eating, shower, I’ll have the investigating officer’s name for you before you leave.” Kenana left them alone.

Already wrapped in a blanket Felahiran brought his caf mug to the trolley and poured another cup adding a spot of nerf cream then held out the pot to Lon’dyn. She kneeled, pain shot through her pelvis and lower back and her cup fell from her hand. Reflexively, Felahiran caught the cup with force and levitated to himself. Lon’dyn sat back down gingerly. Felahiran left the caf mugs on the trolley and returned to her side with a rather sheepish look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He looked at the bedding rather than her face as he uncomfortably offered, “I could help your back.” He was trying his hardest not to blush at the notion of healing her back. He wasn't the healer she was; he would have to physically touch her and use his hand as a guide as he focused.

“Let me heal your eye.” She channeled benevolence with a warm touch and quite quickly and effectively mended the zygomatic bone and the surrounding tissue. “Why don’t you take a shower while I meditate and selfheal.”

“If you’re sure?” Felahiran asked before he received an affirmative nod from Lon'dyn. He breathed softly a sigh of relief at that.

“I think I’ll have another cup of caf before taking a shower.” Getting up from the bed, Felahiran held the blanket around his waist, picked up the mug of caf from the trolley and sat in the chair at the end of the bed to sip at his now cold caf. Not that it bothered him, he had drunk many a cold cup of caf during his readings.

Lon’dyn tried to keep her pained moans as quiet as possible but she hurt, from her back to her vaginal area. She closed her eyes, quieted her mind and brought herself to her safe place. Felahiran watched as she was bathed in a soft lavender light then surrounded by a darker green shell. It was fascinating, he had only seen healers with golden hues with more of an orange base. His mind filtered through what he knew about auras and color theory; lavender meant among other things, selfless love, witty, powerful and confident while green signified protection, safety, and healing. _Hmmm, hardly surprising_. 

After replacing the mug on the trolley, Felahiran made a ghastly discovery as he poked through the pile of discarded clothing on the floor near the bed. His trews were unwearable. What was he going to wear when he left the room? He couldn't caper around with just his tunic on. His muted distress brought Lon’dyn out of her Force mending meditation; she wasn’t pain-free, but she felt immensely better than she did. 

She focused her attention on Felahiran. “What’s wrong?”

“My lower garments are not fit to wear, and I would venture to say neither are yours.” Felahiran replied as he continued rooting through the assorted pieces of clothing.

Lon’dyn stood up on the bed pulling the sheet with her and wrapping around her completely, she pulled up the extra, hopped off the bed and headed for the door. Lon’dyn was out the suite door and halfway up the hallway by the time he caught up to her. Felahiran had been too flabbergasted at her action to move fast enough to stop her.

Felahiran blurted out as he touched her on the shoulder “What are you doing? You do know that you’re wearing only a sheet, I hope.” At least it was not the stained sheet she was wearing. Of course, it was a dumb question to ask, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

“If we ever want to leave here today one of us needs to.” Lon'dyn answered tartly.

“Lon’dyn,” Felahiran protested as he made a gesture at her barely modest body “That sheet is still a tad too...”

“Felahiran. Go back to …” Lon'dyn now sounded exasperated.

Two doors opened, both in front of them, one on either side of the hallway. On the right, an enormous wine-red-skinned, burgundy-haired giant in Lon’dyn’s estimation entered the space. He made the hallway seem narrower by his mere presence. He was very familiar, albeit she didn’t know him. He knew Felahiran and couldn’t mask the amazement he felt at the sight of the bookwormish Mirialan in this establishment; nor could Felahiran keep his embarrassment from “standing out” like a beacon. Neither said anything but a quiet knowing smirk grew on the giant’s lips as he continued to gaze at his fellow Knight with an uplifted eye ridge.

The door to their collective left appeared to be the office. A muscled cyborg male stood in the doorway. His eyes roaming over Lon’dyn’s sheet clad form and without a thinking Felahiran cloaked himself with the Force then befuddled the oaf's mind. Thravang, who had also been peering at the little redhead filed Felahiran’s reaction away in the back of his mind. Their discussion was going to be so very interesting the next time they had tea. 

Kenana finished the holocall she was on and squeezed by the cyborg male, whose name turned out to be Daridam, to greet the trio. “What is happening out here?”

“I was just leaving to attend to my duties, Madam. Thank you for your hospitality.” Thravang inclined his head to the group and strode to the exit quickly. His Master would be awaiting his arrival.

Kenana gestured to the remaining Jedi then followed them back into the suite they currently occupied and closed the door. “The officer in charge is Lt. Xomoni Ri and her partner is Ludrax. I told them to expect you. You were on your way to see me?”

“Yes. It seems our clothing is unwearable.” Lon’dyn informed her.

She held up her hand stalling anything else Lon’dyn would have said assuming the direction of the conversation. “Sizes?” She asked and nodded at the answers before the conversation moved onto other things.

A half-hour later, Kenana stopped in front of _The Discerning Clothier_ and walked in through the door. There was a soft metallic chiming as the door snicked shut behind her back. Her eyes quickly scanned the racks of hanging clothing and not seeing exactly what she desired, she strolled up to the counter where a rusty orange Togruta female stood looking at her digital ledger on her datapad. The Togruta had purple and white patterned lekku hanging down her chest and her back, and her montrails were also purple and white. 

“Good morning, Mistress Kaltasaw. It’s such a lovely morning outside, but wouldn’t you agree Coruscant is far more lovely all lit up from space after dark?” Kenana remarked as the Togruta paused just as she was to swipe with her finger on her datapad and looked up with a smile on her grey lips at Kenana. 

“Good morning, miss. Please, just call me Ivesa. How may I help you this morning? I see you don’t have any articles in your hands, were you looking for something specific?”

“Oh yes. I was looking for a particular style of pants. It’s for my husband, you see. He favors only certain styles and he’s sooo picky about what he’ll wear.” Kenana rolled her eyes. It was a game that she and the shopkeeper played when she needed to be discreet with her purchases. “He’s an engineer who often goes to the Works, and he had a run-in with a Cthon down there. Luckily, he’s mostly ok but he does need a new pair of pants. He would prefer to do his own shopping, but ..” here Kenana paused to giggle a bit “he can’t exactly go out without pants on, can’t he?” 

Ivesa chuckled “I’m glad to hear that your husband isn’t in a kolto tank. Those critters can be downright nasty. So, what style and what size?”

“Depends on what you mean by size, Ivesa.” Kenana giggled more as her fingers idly tapped on the counter. It would have seemed like idle tapping to people, but it was actually a code she used with Ivesa - which fingers and how many taps had certain meanings. This time, the code used specifically said _Jedi_.

Ivesa laughed “Oh, not that size, miss. What I meant was waist size and pant length. How tall is he?”

Kenana pursed her lips in mock thought as she made some measuring gestures in the air with her hands “He’s 5 feet 10 tall, so he’ll be needing pants with an 82 cm length, I think. He likes black leather pants that are flexible, durable and can take quite a fair bit of beating. And he’s quite fit and trim, so 82 cm waist will do.” 

Ivesa nodded “I think I have just the thing in stock, I don’t have that on the racks because it’s too practical for most discerning customers, but I do keep some on hand in case there are special requests. One never knows in this line of work.” Then she smiled at Kenana with a knowing wink that was too quick to catch “If you’ll give me a moment, miss, I’ll fetch the pants and see if it meets your approval.” She turned and walked down a corridor away from the counter that led into the back area of the shop. She disappeared into a room off one side of the corridor. There were sounds of someone rummaging in there. A few moments later, she returned with the requested item of clothing in her hands. She unfolded the pants and laid the legs out over the counter for Kenana’s inspection. 

“Oh yes, that’ll do very nicely. Very near in looks to his old ones. No one should give it a second glance.” Kenana said with an approving smile. She held out a credit stick “This is my husband’s, he said to use it for the new clothing as long as it was a fair price.” 

Ivesa took the credit stick and rang up the sale on her datapad then returned it back “Here, miss. Make sure you don’t lose that before you get home. We’re still having a bit of trouble with thieves out on the Senate Plaza.” Ivesa shook her head sadly “Very cunning and wily, they are.” She also wrapped the clothing into a parcel for Kenana. Ivesa had included a pair of generic boxers with the pants. Odds were that Kenana’s “husband” would also be needing a pair of those too, and that had been included in the price. Ivesa always gave Kenana quite a good price since Kenana was actually a regular customer of hers, but no one else had to know that. 

“Thank you, Ivesa. Who knows, maybe my husband’ll like this pair of pants quite enough to come here and see what else is here.” Kenana giggled as she tucked the parcel into her arm. “I’ll definitely be coming back here later to have a better look at your wares.” 

Ivesa nodded with another smile and watched the “miss” leave her shop with a cheery wave of her hand then she turned her attention back to her ledger. 

\-----

Leaving the Council chambers with a heavy heart Master Syo slowly made his way downstairs. He had just spoken to the Grand Master again, it had been confirmed, the Jedi enclave and the surrounding city were pulverized into ash. The patrol vessel _Toron Voq_ was a debris field. No survivors. He stepped into the main corridor and immediately spotted Knight Thravang Rath, rather hard not to. He sighed. That was another unexpected situation, one he’d resolve as soon as Knight Thravang concluded his conversation with the Ugnaught senator.

\-----

The walk to the Senate Tower was short _After Dark_ was literally in its shadow. Neither Felahiran nor Lon’dyn were in a talkative mood. Both knew they would have to discuss it, but this just wasn’t the right time.

Entering the circular vestibule, business continued as usual; yet, something was off, the atmosphere was subdued. Side by side, Felahiran and Lon’dyn went directly towards the medical wing. Turning the corner, Lon’dyn spotted the red-skinned giant first then Master Syo. Knight Thravang and Master Syo had just finished their discussion and had come to an understanding and entered the same corridor. In the next moment, she felt herself being yanked across the corridor then held in a bone-crushing embrace.

“You’re alive.” Master Syo said with such relief.

“Master Syo?” Lon’dyn questioned as she wondered why he sounded so relieved.

“Thank the Force.” Master Syo didn't answer immediately.

Having recovered from his initial shock, Felahiran now stood next to the trio. Thravang shrugged his shoulders when Felahiran lifted an inquiring eyebrow. “Master Syo?” Felahiran touched the Master’s arm.

Master Syo held Lon’dyn for another moment before letting her go and reining in his emotions. You could see a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I apologize for my display.” Thravang nearly rolled his eyes at the apology but caught himself just in time.

“What’s happened? Why were you relieved Lon’dyn was alive? Why wouldn’t she be?” Felahiran swiftly asked.

“Less than twenty hours ago, Rhinnal was attacked. There were no survivors.”

“Dead? All dead?” Lon’dyn was dizzy; she felt the contents of her stomach rising so quickly turned away from everyone and vomited. She swayed and Master Syo and Felahiran reached for her; Master Syo pulled her back against his chest to steady her. After a minute, she nodded, “Thank you, I’m alright, I’m going to see Mummy.”

The three men watched her walked away, at first a little unstable, but she corrected her gait; she undoubtedly knew exactly where she was proceeding to. That fact brought a few questions to Master Syo’s mind and he was sure the Grand Master would proffer the same questions when the time came. Knight Thravang excused himself, as politely as he could since he did have other obligations in other parts of Coruscant. Master Syo and Felahiran followed Lon’dyn to Yuon’s room at a more sedate pace.

Lon’dyn first saw her mother tossing and turning and mumbling to herself in bed then she heard first Cheyz then Qyzen.

“There you are! Where have you been?” Cheyz got up from the table where he, Qyzen and Pharen were enjoying breakfast. Unable to seek comfort in her mother’s embrace Lon’dyn walked straight to Cheyz and almost immediately started to cry. His arms wrapped protectively around her and he glared at the direction of the doorway.

“_Hatchling, Herald_.” Qyzen greeted just as Master Syo and Felahiran entered the room mere moments later.

All three watched as Lon’dyn broke down in Cheyz’s arms and all saw the hate-filled glare Cheyz was sending Felahiran. Master Syo wondered who the young Mirialan was and the closeness between the pair, while both Felahiran and Qyzen ignored the glare for the moment as Qyzen continued to speak. 

“_Not a good night for Yuon. Tried to battle me_.”

“Pharen, if you would keep watch over Yuon for now.” Master Syo asked. She nodded at him.

“Master Syo, I need to speak with you privately.” Felahiran said as he now looked at Cheyz, “take her to your hotel room.” He chose his words with delicate care “She has had a rough night and will be in need of comforting. The details, I will leave her to tell you in due time. At the moment, you are far more likely to believe her than me.” His tone was quite frank and accepting of that fact. 

Leaving Lon’dyn in Cheyz’s care Felahiran accompanied Master Syo upstairs to the Jedi chambers and closed the door behind him. He unclipped his datapad and opened the expense statement from After Dark then handed Master Syo the datapad.

The costs were staggering. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, Master Syo was momentarily speechless. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Because the explanation is of a personal and sensitive nature, I would prefer to give details only once in a Council meeting.” Master Syo nodded before retreating to an inner chamber beyond the outer room where he presumably consulted the other Jedi on the Council.

Felahiran sat down and waited…and waited. To prevent boredom, he simply mediated where he sat in the silvered chair with graceful curving armrests and blue cushioning. Perhaps the mediation would help him settle himself and find his own balance. So much had happened that he was having difficulties compassing it all. Including his own personal feelings. 

“Knight Felahiran.” Master Syo stood in the open doorway almost 2 hours and 55 minutes later. “We’ve convened.”

Hearing Syo’s voice, Felahiran opened his harvest golden eyes and nodded as he came out of his trance. Rising to stand, Felahiran took a deep breath then stepped into the room, distinctly heard the door shut behind him. In addition to Grand Master Shan, Master Syo, and Master Kaeden there were four Council members present via holo: Master Traless, Master Kiwiiks, Master Nobil, and Master Braga. Felahiran rendered the usual Jedi bow of respect and waited to hear what they had to say.

In his usual scathing tone, Master Kaeden came right out and interrogated, “Is there a reason why you believe the Jedi Council should fund your evening of debauchery?”

Felahiran knew this was going to be a great test of inner fortitude for him and refused to rise to the bait offered by Master Kaeden. Let them see that he was still a Knight despite the fiasco that was last night. So, he answered in a calm tone, “I must inform you Masters that Padawan Parr was given a date rape drug.” The Grand Master sat up straighter and Master Kiwiiks inhaled sharply. “The toxicology reports indicate that Lon’dyn is the eleventh documented victim.”

“You went to the SIS? To Coruscant Security before informing the Council?” Master Kaeden quired in an outraged tone.

Felahiran was trying to remain as calm as possible; however, he was beginning to see what the Blithe twins and Lon’dyn found so offensive about Master Kaeden. As before, he continued in that same calm tone. If nothing else, he would irk Master Kaeden by not losing his cool. “After Dark is owned by _former _SIS agents which I’m sure some of you are aware of. My only concern was Lon’dyn’s mental health, lest the date rape drug reduce her to an invalid.” _If Lon’dyn is correct, the Jedi are going to be in right up to their necks in this case. _He thought to himself. “One of the owners took a blood sample and had it examined, the results were very illuminating. The investigators will be asking questions. You need to anticipate that.”

“Knight Felahiran.” The Grand Master spoke softly in her serene manner. “Is there anything more?”

“Circumstantial evidence is not enough to convict; I will keep my thoughts to myself on the matter,” Felahiran answered in that same calm tone. He already had that argument with Lon’dyn earlier that morning. Right now, it was just his and Lon’dyn’s word against Attros Finn’s word, and Felahiran himself had just been promoted to Knight, and Lon’dyn was still a Padawan with a certain reputation. Let the facts be discovered first before he spoke his thoughts openly. There were also other rumors he had heard about Knight Attros Finn that he found disturbing plus Master Kaeden had been rather displeased about other agencies getting involved. Perhaps the Master had wanted to keep this under wraps for …. private reasons. 

“One last thing… Do you know when Padawan Parr arrived on Coruscant?” She inquired with a side glance at Master Kaeden.

“Yes, Master, she arrived the same day I did with Knight Thravang Rath. 35th Benduday, Zehuno.” A pause followed, “all I ask of the Council is to take into consideration this debauchery as Master Kaeden so elegantly put it was not something that Padawan Parr nor I wished. Bear in mind that when you question Padawan Parr, she will not have any memories of the incident. I must excuse myself since I have to seek out the location of the third and final Noetikon, as the Council has charged me to do so. Time is not a luxury at this conjecture, Masters, and if the Council has more questions regarding this unfortunate incident, I am quite certain that we will have more time to discuss it once I have done what I can for Master Parr.” With that Felahiran inclined his head in a gesture meant to include everyone present at the Council table, turned around and strode out of the chamber at a swift pace to collect Qyzen so he could resume his hunt for the Noetikons. 

\-----

The moment Lon’dyn entered their suite she changed her clothes. The clothing Kenana bought was thrown in a corner of the bedroom along with her bra. She put on a pastel green gown with a white underlay, a square neckline, cape sleeves, and a six-centimeter belt around her waist. The gown was long and comfortable, the fabric: a soft vine-silk and care-worn; it was beginning to fray along the hem and around the cuffs. When finished she joined Cheyz on the sofa, lying on her side and using his chest as a pillow. Neither spoke, both in quiet contemplation and both feeling the loss of so many friends. Cheyz entwined his fingers of his left hand with her right, so very thankful he had come with her to Coruscant.

“Do you want some tea?” Cheyz asked climbing over her.

“Ask if they have any Ansionian tea?” Lon'dyn answered. He nodded and went to the hotel holocommunicator. 

In less than fifteen minutes a sharp knock was heard, Lon’dyn slid her feet onto the floor, sat up and started to rise.

“Sit. I’ll get the tea.” Cheyz waved her to sit back down as he went to get the door. 

Lon’dyn pulled her feet up, resting her head on the armrest. Cheyz opened the door expecting to receive a tea service; instead, two members of Coruscant Security forces were waiting there.

“Good Afternoon, I’m Lt. Xomoni Ri and this is my partner, Ludrax. May we speak to Jedi Lon’dyn Parr?”

“Lonnie.” A non-descript noise of acknowledgment was given. “There are two security officers here requesting to speak with you.”

Lon’dyn’s eyes popped open, she sat up, whipped her head around to see the investigators and paled.

The two investigators entered the sitting area, “Jedi Lon’dyn Parr?” She nodded. “I’m Lt. Xomoni Ri, my partner Ludrax. We’re sorry to disturb you; but when neither you nor Knight Torenil arrived at the Central Office this morning, we chose to seek you out.”

Another knock was heard at the door, Cheyz excused himself.

Lt. Xomoni Ri resumed speaking, “We were unable to speak to Knight Torenil before he was called into Jedi Council Chambers. The assistant caring for your mother, Pharen, told us where you were staying.”

“We intended to go to the Central Office after checking on my mother this morning. However, on arriving at the Senate Tower we were told some devastating news by Master Bakarn,” Lon’dyn responded.

Cheyz silently invited the two investigators to join them for tea. They politely declined. He poured a cup and handed Lon’dyn the cup and saucer. It wasn’t until she had the cup and saucer in her hand that he noticed she was shaking… and trying with great difficulty not to. Quickly taking the cup and saucer back, he set it down and hurried to her side, “Lonnie?” He took her hands in his, “what’s wrong?”

“Is there someplace where we can speak privately?” Ludrax inquired.

“There’s no need, Cheyz will be told everything, I just haven’t yet. I haven’t had time to process what happened yet.” Lon'dyn answered slowly.

“Understandable.” Lt. Xomoni Ri concurred. “Kenana Darbar indicated you and Knight Torenil had discovered a significant break though in those unsolved rape cases we had sitting around.”

“Do you have the toxicology reports?” Ludrax handed her a datapad.

“Lonnie? Toxicology reports?” Cheyz put his hand on her chin and turned her face towards his, “What the hell is going on?” Lon’dyn did not respond to his questions as she handed the datapad back to the investigator then nodded once at the Lieutenant.

“If you’d excuse us for a few moments.” Holding Cheyz’s hand, she was led her closest friend into the bedroom. Cheyz let go of her hand, shut the door, and lead his back against it, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at Lon'dyn. Hugging herself, Lon’dyn softly uttered, “I was given a date rape drug yesterday.” 

Cheyz stood up straight as he stared at her seething with anger. He balled his fists and breathed deeply trying to control the rage that heated his blood. _Now was not the time, his Lonnie needed him._ He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his strong arms and kissed the top of her head. 

“The investigators are here because this morning while looking at the toxicology reports Felahiran and I discovered some markers and definite patterns.” He took another deep breath; closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself as he squeezed her tightly to him.

“If you’re ready?” He looked in her lovely eyes, eyes that were slightly damp, he brought up his thumbs and wiped them. She nodded before he turned to open the door then stopped and turned back, “How did Felahiran become involved?” 

“Later.” She glanced up to the ceiling and recognition dawned on his face. After a moment his face went blank once again and he turned the doorknob and fell into step behind Lon'dyn as they exited the room to return to the sitting area.

Before sitting down, Lon’dyn reached for the datapad and sat back down. Cheyz sat next to her studying the contents over her shoulder.

“Not to be rude; but who are you?” Ludrax, a Mirialan male asked.

“Cheyz Targarin, 3rd-year medical intern,” was the prompted response. 

Cheyz pointed out the higher concentrations of _Holeocht bon _Lon’dyn and Felahiran had uncovered earlier. The pair explained to the investigators the properties of the plant and its two varieties: _Holeocht bon _and _Holeocht ichhiá. _They indicated both variants of the cactus had red spiky flowers which only grew on Mirial and needed to be imported, and _Holeocht bon _would be a specialized item. Furthermore, because of his additional analytical training, Cheyz recognized two distinct chemical reactions could be achieved depending on whether the _Holeocht ichhiá _and the anodyne extract was mixed by utilizing a neurostimulator verse a hydroventilator. 

Cheyz handed the datapad back to Ludrax, “by the way, the adjunct of the _Holeocht bon _would have to be precise or the ‘cocktail’ could be deadly.”

“Thank you for your insights, Dr. Targarin.” Lt. Xomoni Ri said, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a few questions about your day yesterday. Is that alright with you, Master Jedi?” Lon’dyn consented with another nod of her head. 

“Where did you eat yesterday?” The Lieutenant asked with her fingers on her datapad ready to take notes. It would be holorecorded, of course.

“We ordered an assortment of muffins from the hotel kitchen and brought them to the Senate Tower to have breakfast with my mother. I missed lunch because Cheyz and I were attending a seminar. We walked to a café, do you remember the name of it, Cheyz?”

“Crystal Nova… Yellow Nova…something like that.” Cheyz replied after searching his memories for the name.

“It’s the Yellow Nova.” Lt. Xomoni Ri interjected, “and dinner?”

“I don’t remember having dinner. The last thing I remember eating or drinking was a cup of caf Finn gave us just before I left with Felahiran.” Lon’dyn squeezed Cheyz’s knee hard the moment she spoke the words.

“Finn? Attros Finn? He was the Jedi supervising your mother’s illness?” the Lieutenant asked sharply.

“Was? What do you mean, was?” Lon'dyn replied just as sharply.

\-----

Felahiran exited the Jedi Council Chambers with a single thought in his mind, _had Master Kaeden always been so sardonic and insensitive_? He weaved his way through a throng of Senators, visitors, and aides as he made his way back to the medical wing. When he entered Yuon’s room, he found Qyzen hovering over Pharen, who was sitting on the floor. It was clear that Qyzen was guarding Pharen from his old friend of many years after a moment's study of the situation. Scarcely had Felahiran started to approach his old Master when she spoke.

“Stand aside Qyzen, I think I’d like to break all her bones; hearing them go pop, pop, pop.”

“Master, Please. It’s me. Your Padawan.” 

“My Padawan? I don’t have a Padawan. I sent him to fight the Flesh Raiders, and before the day was done, they dined,” was Yuon's chilling response.

“No, I defeated the Flesh Raiders. I’m alive.” Felahiran grimly pointed out as it was rapidly becoming clear to him that she was not in control of herself.

“You? No, it can’t be. Rip out his throat! Tear him apart!” The ‘voice’ within her bellowed then Yuon pleaded, “No! Padawan! No- Please. Help me. I can’t stop it. It’s him again. Help me…”

In a flash, Yuon ignited her lightsaber and delivered the first strike.

Despite her weakened condition, Yuon was still a Jedi Master and an experienced dualist and a bit of a challenge for Felahiran. His aim was to defend everyone else present in the room without actually having to hurt her. The fight lasted several minutes, however, at the conclusion, Yuon collapsed from exhaustion rather than injury. Qyzen effortlessly lifted and placed Yuon on her bed.

“Her daughter will be here in the morning. I doubt Yuon will give you any difficulties when she awakens if she awakens before morning. Yet, if she becomes combative again, this is her daughter’s holofrequency. She is closer; she’s staying at the Green Ruusan Hotel.” Felahiran explained as he helped Pharen off the floor. “I have to finish finding the cure, so I can’t stick around.” 

\-----

Two days passed with no word from Felahiran, Lon’dyn continued to gaze at her mother’s careworn face, her hand clutched in her own as she stood beside the bed. She felt a warm body behind her, and arms wrap around her shoulders and a kiss placed on her temple. She knew the moment his body touched hers that it was Cheyz, his smell had a calming effect; it was a mixture of him, violet and sandalwood.

“Come have some tea and a slice of harmonberry cake.” He urged. Harmonberry cake was one of her favorite desserts and he knew it. Lon’dyn quirked an eyebrow while gazing at him from the side of her eye. “You’ll be three meters away.”

Two bites of her harmonberry cake later while sitting with Cheyz, her holocommunicator started flashing. She quickly answered it to see a figure she had hoped to see for two days.

“Felahiran.” Lon’dyn said in a relieved tone. “Please, tell me you found the last Noetikon?”

“Happily, yes. I've already had words with the Masters residing in that Noetikon. Your mother suffers from an ancient plague that was unleashed by an ancient Lord of the Sith. The Masters have told me there is a cure. It’s a shielding ritual. I have to unite the three Noetikons in the Jedi Temple so all of the Masters can teach me that ritual.” He paused a moment before he continued “Learning the ritual will take time.” He was not going to tell her what else the Masters had told him. Specifically, the last one to use that ritual had died.

Lon’dyn nodded, “Pharen told me Mummy attacked you. She hasn’t awakened since. Her strength wanes with each passing hour. Learn the ritual. I will do all that is within my power to keep her alive.” Her tone sounded quite firm and obstinate.

“Lon’dyn, why don’t I like the sound of that? Lon’dyn?” She didn’t answer him, it was as if he was talking to himself. He realized then that she had ended the holocall at the end of his questioning. “Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya!”[8] Felahiran swore in annoyance. He just knew that she was going to do something that the Council wouldn't have approved of, but what he did not know.

Cheyz gazed at her with concern guessing at what she planned, “Lonnie, you’ve never actually performed the Maricherio.” She laughed.

“Morichro. No, I haven’t; but I have to try. If I do nothing, Mummy will die within a few hours. Both Mummy and Felahiran need time and I’m going to try to give it to them.”

\----- 

“_Come, Herald, my hatchling is of strong mind and time grows short for Yuon._” Qyzen pointed out.

“If you mean obstinate, she most certainly is,” Felahiran muttered under his breath but he nodded at Qyzen's reminder before they set off in the direction of where the Jedi Temple had stood before the Sacking of Coruscant. They would have to traverse the distance on foot. For some odd reason there was no taxi path available to the Jedi Temple, perhaps that was out of respect for the Order in order to preserve what remained.

The Jedi Temple ruins were crawling with Sith Lords, Apprentices, and Imperial soldiers, all unwelcomed impediments as Felahiran and Qyzen navigated the ruins in their search for the Noetikons terminal that would link all three Noetikons: Light, Science and Secret into one whole entity; where all the Masters could speak to each other and combine their knowledge. 

Finally, standing before the Noetikon terminal he had discovered hidden away deep within the Jedi Temple, surrounded by databanks, Felahiran carefully placed the three Noetikons in their proper location and the visages of nine ancient Jedi Masters appeared before him. He inclined his head in respect towards them.

“A stellar work, one part computer, one part holocron. Truly ingenious.” Master Vandar Tokare marveled.

“The Jedi Order is imperiled by an ancient plague – one that warps the minds of even the wisest of Masters and turns them to the dark side.” Master Chamma reiterated why they had gathered.

“Millennia ago, a powerful ritual was developed to shield the Jedi from the power of the ancient plague.” Master Vandar Tokare continued.

“The ritual cut off the plague master from his victims, but it exacted a great price from the healer who wielded it.” Master Tharis Orne stated.

“The ritual is a difficult one to learn, Jedi, and will take many hours of deep meditation and study.” Master Wole Vahn added.

“Are you ready to learn it?” Master Arca Jeth inquired of Felahiran.

“I am ready,” Felahiran answered solemnly. He was willing to pay a heavy price so the Order would not be bereft of so many Masters and teachers at a critical point in the rebuilding phase. He settled himself into a meditative posture and waited.

“Open your mind and we will teach you.” Master Bastilla Shan instructed.

\-----

The following morning, seven of the ten Jedi Council members along with Grand Master Shan met once again in person and via holocommunicators to discuss current events that had transpired on Coruscant. Including Padawan Parr, her decision to leave medical school without permission showed, yet again, that had she allowed emotion to cloud her focus and affect her judgment. Never mind that she would have been dead had she remained there.

“And what of this statement from _After Dark_?” Master Cendral Gend inquired, “That is a hefty amount of credits for a mere night's stay.”

“Apparently, the Order is paying it.” Master Wes Aleusis stated disgusted by the whole affair. 

A few of the others wondered if he was disgusted by the bill or by the incident; however, Master Syo understood Master Aleusis's to be complaining about the bill and showed very little concern for the Jedi involved and spoke his mind. “You will remember that two of our young Jedi were raped. Whilst one remembers the other does not, it is still traumatic for both.”

“Two?” Master Aleusis questioned in a perplexed manner. It sounded as if the Master had paid only attention to his financial concerns and scant attention to everything else.

“Yes, two. Knight Torenil and Padawan Parr were both raped that night.” Master Syo answered rather shortly. The notations from the previous Council meeting indicated as such, not in so many words, but it was in the minutes. The Council had agreed that it constituted as rape for both since Lon'dyn had been drugged with the intention of being raped, and Felahiran had been the unwitting and reluctant target of her drugged ardor. _Did he really need to have it spelled out for him?_

The Grand Master quietly interjected, “Syo, if you would escort Padawan Parr to the Council Chambers, there are a few questions I’d like answered.” 

Less than a half an hour later, Master Syo returned to the Council chambers without Padawan Parr. It was the Grand Master herself who inquired.

“Syo, is Padawan Parr not with her mother?”

“She’s with her mother; however, a complication has arisen. She is performing the Morichro on her mother.” Master Syo answered Master Satele with a resigned tone.

There were equal sounds of surprised shock, sputtered outrage, and troubling gasps. 

The Grand Master gained the attention of the Masters, “we shall reconvene as soon as Padawan Parr is able to join us.” One by one the holocommunicators disconnected. Before he could utter a word, she spoke again, “No Jaric, we will not speak of it until the next Council meeting.” Master Kaeden looked scathingly, at both Satele and Syo, his lips pressed together sourly, and his nostrils dilated. He knew the conversation would continue without him as Satele politely dismissed him but indicated for Syo to remain.

When the two of them were alone Satele allowed the concern to show in her features as she rubbed the crease in her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose before focusing her attention on Syo. “How are Yuon and Lon’dyn?”

“Lon’dyn is fine. Yuon is stable. Knight Felahiran left three days ago with any luck he will return with a cure soon. Pharen told me she returned at seventeen hundred hours yesterday and found Lon’dyn and Yuon as I did this morning.”

“I think I would like to see for myself.” Master Satele said to Syo as she rose from her chair gracefully and gestured for Syo to follow the way to the medical wing.

\-----

Felahiran’s consciousness slowly rose from the deep meditative state he was in and he stood facing the nine Masters once more after he gathered himself.

“Such a bright inquisitive mind. It has been an honor to teach you.” Master Nomi DaBoda praised.

“But remember—the shielding ritual will draw on your strength, and you can only regain what you’ve spent when the Plaguemaster’s bond with his victims is broken.” Master Vandar Tokare reminded him.

“You now have the knowledge you need to save your Master. Use it wisely and well, and may the Force be with you.” Master Noab Hulis stated.

One by one the ancient Masters faded and the terminal turned off by itself.

The serene silence was broken by a mysterious Sith, “So eager to find a cure for your Master, you led us right to the prize. My Master and I are most grateful.”

“You are too late. I’ve already learned the ritual.” Felahiran replied primly. He turned and pointed a finger at the Sith

“Yes, and you’re the only one who will learn it.” A bolt of purple lightning left the Sith’s hand and destroyed the terminal. “There. No more terminal. No more ritual. No miracle healing this time.”

The Sith sent two bolts of lightning at Felahiran, one after the other causing Felahiran to dodge and roll. Somersaulting to his feet, Felahiran drew his dual-saber facing the Sith in combat. While Felahiran would never boast, the encounter with the Sith was not much of a fight at all; the Sith was woefully unprepared to face an elite Jedi shadow in battle and paid the ultimate price for his ignorance and arrogance.

The ringer of his holocommunicator chimed; fastening his dual-saber to his belt he answered the call as he scanned the room with the Force to make sure there were no more hidden surprises. He glanced at the scattered and burnt ruins of the terminal that had once held the Noetikons and sighed heavily. The Noetikons themselves seemed to be intact, but the terminal, on the other hand, definitely wasn’t. Perhaps a Jedi engineer could reconstruct the terminal. He most assuredly was not one of those.

“Finally, there you are. We’ve been trying to contact you for hours.” Master Syo’s shoulders sagged in relief at reaching Felahiran. “Did you find anything in the Jedi Temple?” He asked, wondering.

“Lon’dyn hasn’t told you?” Felahiran queried.

“No. We are unable to speak to Lon’dyn at the moment.” Master Syo answered in a low tone of voice.

“What? Why? Wait…” He remembered her last words, “what has she done?”

“She is performing the Morichro.” Master Syo said quietly the gravity of the situation now apparent in his facial features. 

“Droyk Virin!”[9] Felahiran palmed his face and shook his head at the news.

“Indeed.” Master Syo echoed the same sentiments that Felahiran had.

“The ancient Masters taught me a technique to shield Yuon.” He would tell the others the details… _eventually_. Later. 

“So, there is hope after all.” Master Syo sounded thankful this time.

“We’re leaving the Jedi Temple now and should be at the Senate Tower within the hour. There was still a taxi pad here if you did not know about it. I have other news I should tell you, however.” Felahiran replied to the blue shimmering figure above his holocom.

\-----

Felahiran and Qyzen saw the exact same scene as Master Syo did when they entered Yuon’s room. Lon’dyn and Yuon were encompassed by lavender and emerald green light while Pharen and Cheyz could only observe. Cheyz breathed an audible sigh of relief before standing behind Lon’dyn, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, he leaned forward and spoke in a low tone, “Lonnie. Felahiran has returned.”

It took several moments for Lon’dyn’s power to recede and the cocoon to finally dissipate. Cheyz pulled Lon’dyn’s weakened body back against his chest as the two of them avidly watched, hoping the technique Felahiran had learned would help Yuon.

Pharen, Qyzen, and Felahiran instantly noticed the difference in Yuon. Her pulse was thready and her breathing shallow and labored. She didn't have much time left in this world. Felahiran concentrated as he swiftly entered the same deep meditative trance he had been in while learning the ritual from the nine ancient Jedi Masters. White to lighter then darker hues of blue light emanated from him to encompass Yuon for several moments. Yuon’s body arched and spasmed before lying still once again. Felahiran, weakened by the exertion, pitched forward and slightly to the side before he caught himself and leaned on the side of the bed briefly. His normally dark moss green skin was a bit ashen, and his face looked drawn and a bit haggard. He shook his head momentarily to clear his mind. 

At that moment, Yuon chose to awaken and leaned up on one elbow, “Padawan-no. No, I was making you a Jedi. What happened?” She rubbed her temple as she sat up and sat up on the side of the bed facing Felahiran, unaware that her daughter was behind her on the adjoining bed. “I feel… so much better. But why do you look so weak? What did you do?”

“Don’t worry about me, Master. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Felahiran answered as he slowly straightened himself. He would not tell his former Master what it had cost him to shield her. Not until enough time had passed, and only if she asked him about it.

“Me too, Mummy.” Lon’dyn said through the tear that fell on her cheeks.

“Lon’dyn?” Yuon turned and saw her held tightly in Cheyz’s arms. “Cheyz? You both should be at school. Not here worrying about me.” She reached out for and squeezed Lon’dyn’s hand.

“Whoever was hurting you can’t do so any longer; however, you won’t be fully cured until the Plaguemaster is defeated.” Felahiran brought Yuon’s attention back to him.

“I wish I could give you more details, but my memory of that time is… hazy at best.” Yuon wished she could give Felahiran more than that. Felahiran simply nodded in understanding.

“Pardon me. The Council wishes to speak with you both when you’re ready.” Pharen interjected into the conversation.

“I’ll speak to them immediately,” Felahiran told her.

“Your Council can wait to talk to Lonnie, I’m taking her back to the hotel. And she’ll talk to them once she’s rested.” Cheyz objected as he left the bedside and retrieved Lon’dyn’s long teal princess coat. He then tossed it on the end of the bed before ensuring Lon’dyn was steady on her feet.

“Cheyz, I’m sure it wouldn’t. ...” Lon’dyn protested as Cheyz took her hand. 

Cheyz picked up her coat and held it open for her to slip on as he decreed. “No. The bullies can wait.” Felahiran had heard his words and raised an eyebrow at Cheyz’s analogy but didn’t say anything from within his mediation as he recalled just how sardonic Master Kaeden had been in that Council meeting a few days ago.

\-----

“Ah, you’re here. Thank you for contacting us so quickly. We’re sorry to have to pull you away from Yuon.” The Grand Master said when Felahiran arrived. Felahiran bowed before the Council before he stood at attention.

“I see Padawan Parr is unable to join us… again.” Master Kaeden stated in a disparaging manner then changed his tone before he spoke to Felahiran. “We wouldn’t have called you here if it wasn’t urgent. First, tell us what you’ve learned about Yuon’s illness.”

“I’ve shielded Yuon from its effects, but the only cure is to stop the person who’s controlling it. Here’s what we know…” Felahiran then told them what the ancient Masters had revealed to him. He proceeded to spend the next hour and a half doing just that. Except that he withheld one critically important detail from the Council. Namely, his likely death as more of his strength would be drained from shielding the other Jedi that were sure to be discovered suffering until there was no more strength left and he would be all but a living husk of himself. He had no wish to alarm the Council at this point. There was no way of knowing how much of himself would be drained each time he used the shielding technique. Not to mention the strength he would have to spend merely holding the shields in place. He was powerful, yes, but even so, there was a limit to his innate strength.

“Interesting. And... worrying.” Master Kaeden pondered the information and current events. “We’ve started to receive disturbing communications from other Masters. We fear Yuon illness is not an isolated case.”

“The illness was created by Terrak Morrhage, but a different Sith is using now. I don’t know his name, but I fought his apprentice in the temple.” Felahiran added to the knowledge he had conveyed earlier.

“Yes, it’s imperative that we find this Sith before the illness spreads further.” Master Syo stated emphatically.

“_Hunting one who struck Yuon down. Is noble goal, Herald._” Qyzen approved of the assignment.

“We have no leads. We can only hope that tracking down and shielding the victims will help lead us to this Sith.” Master Syo said optimistically.

“The small number of victims suggests that the Sith needs some sort of contact with his victims to control them.” Grand Master Shan looked at him, “We hesitate to ask anymore sacrifice of you—you’ve already done so much. But with the terminal in the temple destroyed, you are the only one capable of shielding the afflicted Masters and stopping this Sith, whoever he is.”

“With the right technicians and engineers from among the members of our Order, it may be possible to piece back together the terminal, Master Satele.” Felahiran felt obligated to point out. “It’s worth a try, at least. Meanwhile, perhaps the Council should see about getting the Jedi Temple ruins cleared of the Imperial presence.”

_Six Days Later_

Lon’dyn stood before the Grand Master of Jedi Order and seven of the Masters that made up the Jedi Council. Those members in attendance were Jaric Kaeden, Syo Bakarn, Wes, Aleusis, Oric Traless, Bela Kiwiiks, Orgus Din, and Cendral Gend. 

Orgus Din hated Council meetings, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk; they’d talk your ear off if you let them; however, he was on route to Alderaan and had time to participate. He read Syo’s notes from the meeting with Knight Torenil plus the notes from the discussion that took place afterward, and the subsequent reasons behind why the Council felt the need to have a meeting to review what in his mind was a minor infraction.

He hadn't seen little Padawan Lon’dyn Parr since she was nine. He remembered that she had ridden on the back of that big red cat of hers with the twin Chiss… the Blithe twins the last time he had seen all of them. Now she was no longer a girl. She now stood before the Council as a young lady, still small in stature, as she held herself with confidence and grace. He had never seen a Padawan dress as such and considering the variety of looks on his fellow Masters neither had they. She looked stunning to stay the least. He actually wished in a tiny corner of his mind that he was not so advanced in years as he studied her while he sipped at a mug of caf. 

She wore a pale green tulle cape jumpsuit with a deep V-neck, sleeveless, and wide pant legs. The detailing was hand-tooled with copper and rose-gold micro-beads, seed beads and paillettes in the shape of a snake’s head motif. The detailing covered the top of the front and the back as well as adding an extra flourish to the shoulders of the tulle cape. 

The Grand Master looked upon the child, no woman, she corrected herself “Padawan, you do know why you are here?”

“Yes, Grand Master Satele.” Lon'dyn answered the same way as she had so many times in the past.

“And?” Master Kaeden prompted in a surly tone per usual he was trying to bait her.

Lon’dyn turned on a two-inch platform heel and looked serenely at him. “It is no great mystery why I left medical school. My mother’s illness.” She sounded as if Master Kaeden should have figured that out for himself.

“Padawan, how did you learn of your mother’s illness?” Master Traless inquired curiously.

“I have friends on the planet. I received a holocall at three hundred hours, Cheyz and I left Rhinnal a few hours later.”

“Cheyz? Who is this Cheyz?” Master Gend raised the question as he leaned his ‘beefy’ body back in his chair.

“Cheyz Targarin. He’s a third-year medical intern.” Lon’dyn answered without preamble.

“And he chose to leave medical school to accompany you?” Master Kiwiiks questioned. She was thinking what some of the other Masters surely had to be wondering – why had he left medical school to go with a Jedi Padawan? 

“Yes, without hesitation. He was with me when I received Wen’s holocall.” Lon'dyn was clearly not going to enlighten them on the unspoken question that hung in the air as clear as day.

“At three hundred hours. What was he doing in the Jedi Enclave at that hour?” Master Aleusis pressed.

“I moved out of the Jedi Enclave at the end of my second year.” Lon’dyn clarified.

“Why?” Master Syo asked genuinely curious.

“To be frank, the rules were too restrictive.” She held up a hand staving off the usual comment to continue uninterrupted. “Yes, the rules are in place for a reason, I truly do understand that; however, when you work a twelve-hour shift, attend classes, complete course assignments, and research a Ph.D. dissertation, your schedule is never the same from one day to the next.”

“The point would be?” Master Kaeden drawled as he tried to find a button to push.

“The point is, if I want to sleep at eleven hundred hours, I’m going to sleep. If I want to train at two hundred hours because I can’t sleep, then that is what I’m going to do. If I have to pull an all-nighter, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Jedi have been successfully following the rules for decades.” Master Gend pointed out.

“Well, bully for them.” Lon’dyn said with an edge of sarcasm to her tone.

Master Orgus could barely keep a neutral face. Lon’dyn Parr was witty and steadfast, he liked this little lady. She rather reminded him of his new protege in some ways. He stopped his musings when he heard the innuendo in Master Aleusis’s question.

“You failed to reveal why this Cheyz,” he drew out his name, “was in your residence at three hundred hours.”

The look on her face was priceless, the thoughts she dared not say, clearly written for all to see; but she simply stated, “he was sleeping,” divulging nothing more.

_ Oh, yes, this little lady had spunk and he liked spunk as evidenced by his choice of Padawan that he had chosen on Tython. His new protege was not one known to be an obedient good sheep following the shepherd._ Master Orgus grinned for all to see just how entertaining he found this to be.

“Jedi Padawans adorn their hair with a tightly woven braid as well as wear a uniform symbolizing their place within this order. “Master Aleusis gestured to her outfit. “Is this ‘type’ of clothing you normally attire yourself in?”

At that point, Master Orgus raised an eyebrow as he finally entered the discussion “Come now, Wens. My own Padawan didn’t have a braid. Furthermore, you know very well that there’s no firm rule stating that all Jedi have to dress the same or wear the same colors. The only rule is that they are to wear clothing suitable for their roles. Even so, there’s still some room for interpretation.” He indicated Master Satele with a nod of his head. “Knight Rath chose to not wear the traditional colors, and that is permitted within the rules.”

“To answer your question, no, normally I wear drab healer uniform and robe; however, I have several beautiful styles to wear and when I can wear something with color I do so.” Lon’dyn answered. “And as far as the braid goes, it is recommended that healers not have the traditional braid for safety reasons. For example, an out of control patient can grab onto a braid and easily place the healer in a dangerous position or subdue the healer if they don’t just rip it right off the healer’s scalp.”

“Are they all this – provocative?” Master Aleusis asked. He was quite intent on making himself look like he was a few bricks short of a full wall in this meeting with his focus on things that were not really relevant to the matter at hand.

“I beg your pardon. Provocative.” She looked down at herself; while the V-neck was deep her breasts were completely hidden. The fabric was a deep forest green lightweight saava silk and in no way was the jumpsuit transparent.

The Grand Master remained quiet although she looked pointedly at him fully aware of what he was implying. As were the other Masters. Master Orgus shook his head as he made it a point to set his caf mug down on his table with a very distinct clatter with a disapproving look on his face. He knew this encounter would not end as Master Aleusis foresaw its ending, Satele would see to that.

Master Syo spoke up faster than either Masters Traless or Kiwiiks did, venting his disbelief at the heartless accusation, “how could you ask such a question?”

Lon’dyn finished her self-appraisal, caught the looks of annoyance in not only the Grand Master’s eyes, but practically every Master present, then she heard Master Syo’s admonishment. Lon’dyn saw red as she thought. _How dare this pompous, self-righteous, old coot insinuate she invited the rapist with her legs wide open! _

When she returned her focus to Master Aleusis, several Masters had caught the flare of fire in her emerald eyes. Master Kaeden anticipated her infamous temper would erupt as he leaned forward in his seat with an eager glint in his eyes. Master Syo facepalmed, fearing her infamous temper would erupt. And last but not least, the Grand Master observed, wondering if her infamous temper would erupt or whether Lon’dyn had taken her last words to heart. As Lon'dyn stared at all of them, she thought_ Oh no, I won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing me lose my temper. I’ll rant and rave at home._

“Now, if I understand correctly it is your belief that because I am not clothed in Jedi Padawan attire, I asked to be raped?” Lon’dyn asked acerbically as she leveled a glare at him. 

Master Aleusis just stared, expecting her to change his mind.

“If you were physically here, out of principle alone I’d slap you across the face. To EVER insinuate a rape victim asked for it makes you lower than bantha dung. And you are not worth my time.” She turned her back to him.

Master Orgus couldn’t help himself, he snorted, and he was unable to contain it long enough to reach the volume control on his holocommunicator. Once he realized that he hadn’t reached the volume control button on his holocom in time to avoid being heard as he let out a hearty laugh and clapped in a rather emphasized manner. Several of the other Masters were hard-pressed to keep from outright smiling or laughing.

“How dare…” Master Aleusis started, outraged.

“Oh, I dare. My mummy taught me Jedi respected one another. You do not deserve my respect or my acknowledgment.” She looked at the Grand Master, who nodded but otherwise remained quiet, feeling inwardly pleased.

“Speaking of your mother…” Master Kaeden began and Lon’dyn turned her attention to him, “you performed the forbidden technique Morichro.”

“Yes, I did.” She stated matter of fact without indignity.

“The Morichro is forbidden for a reason. It is exceedingly dangerous.” Master Kaeden continued as if speaking to a youngling. She barely kept from rolling her eyes.

“I am well aware of the risks involved when performing the technique.” Lon’dyn assured him without being jaded much to his chagrin. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you? Where did you come by this knowledge?”

“I was taught by Master Mehira.” Lon'dyn answered in a bored tone.

Master Orgus had never enjoyed a Council meeting as much as he was enjoying this one. While the topics were of a serious nature, Yuon’s daughter was proving to be a delight. He could tell by the light shining in Syo’s eye he was proud of the little lady as was Satele.

Not getting the type of response he was after, Master Kaeden tried a different tactic, “You could have killed Master Parr.”

Lon’dyn’s calm snapped. The room began to shake with her anger, “My Mummy Would Have Been Dead Long Before Felahiran Returned!” The polyplast walls began cracking, vines carving their way up towards the ceiling.

“Padawan!” Several Master stated sternly. Both the Grand Master and Master Syo knew speaking would not have calmed a younger Lon’dyn. Master Syo rose from his chair. 

Master Orgus aimed a scathing look in Master Kaeden's direction “Jaric, you just don't know when to stop, do you?”

\-----

Sitting just outside the Council chamber Cheyz sat reading as he waited for Lon’dyn to finish speaking to the “bullies”. About forty minutes later, Knight Torenil entered the sitting area and sat down next to the medical intern since the Council had asked him to be there at eleven hundred hours and it was about fifteen minutes until the hour as he glanced at his chrono before he pulled out his datapad and started reading.

A few minutes later the room began to vibrate, the lamps on the end tables fell and shattered on the floor. Both men jumped up from their chairs and glanced at each other knowingly.

“Lonnie.” Cheyz rapped on the door then barreled through the door without an invitation from anyone within.

“You can’t go in there!” Felahiran called as he raced after his fellow Mirialan even though he knew words alone wouldn’t stop Cheyz.

“Yaol ria Gikchhu su!”[10] Cheyz shot back at Felahiran.

\-----

Master Syo heard a loud knock on the door then the door opened to reveal a tall, dark, short-haired Mirialan as he darted into the room, followed by Knight Torenil. 

Master Syo watched intently as the dark-haired Mirialan scanned the room, his eyes latched onto Lon’dyn.

“Lonnie,” in moments, Cheyz had her turned around, his larger frame wrapped around hers, speaking in hushed tones. The hostility evident in his features as he glowered at the room’s occupants. He could discern by their demeanor who had upset his Lonnie, his hostility wasn’t discernable in his voice as he calmed Lon’dyn. Much to the Masters's surprise, the quaking stopped almost immediately.

The Masters watched as Cheyz kissed the top of Lon’dyn’s head and her hands came up between their bodies to her face and she wiped her eyes. Felahiran saw her eyes shone with tears and a foreboding expression took over his face.

“Why is Lon’dyn so upset?” Felahiran’s gaze falling on the Masters directly in front of him.

Master Syo's eyes moved imperceptibly in the direction of Master Kaeden and Master Aleusis as Master Gend harumphed, “Master Kaeden simply pointed out Padawan Parr’s reckless action in utilizing the Morichro technique could have killed Master Parr.” Felahiran's lips tightened just fractionally. 

“Tom’k tolyuli[11] dickless Cthons!” Cheyz swore over Lon’dyn’s head, still held in his arms. The icy tone of his voice dispersed and dropped the temperature in the room at least ten degrees. 

“Khunu.[12] Was I talking to myself yesterday?” Felahiran muttered before he took control of his annoyance then he questioned with a rather bland tone as he crossed his arms across his chest. “Did you bother to read Pharen’s records of Master Parr’s condition?” He paused long enough but not long enough to let Master Gend answer his question. “Did it ever occur to you that Lon’dyn having performed the technique is the very same reason why Master Parr had not become one with the Force before I returned? It took me a full day just to learn the shielding technique. Furthermore, did you take into account that …. Attros Finn had been imprisoned and Pharen is not a Jedi and therefore could not have used the Force to help Master Parr in any manner? Master Bakarn is a healer, he knows full well what condition Master Parr was in and yet he has not verbally objected to this forbidden technique being utilized.” Felahiran saw Master Syo subtly nod his head in confirmation of his words and knew that his hunch had been correct.” 

He now held up a hand to forestall comments, “Consider this, Masters. If Master Parr had succumbed to the plague, it would have started a chain reaction. Master Parr would have been simply the first domino to fall. Delaying her death until I could shield her has brought us critical time best not wasted. I am quite certain that the Council has not identified all the potential victims yet.” His tone was quite mild, but his words were not. “I doubt the Council would have preferred those poor unfortunate Jedi to be dead long before I found them. The Plaguemaster would have gained too much power in too brief a period of time, and that is something the Council doubtless does not desire.” He paused and gave the Council an _are-you-serious-about-nitpicking-over-nothing?_ look before he continued in that same bland tone. “I am quite certain that the Council has the infinite wisdom to recognize what’s really at stake here.” Now his tone conveyed just a tiny touch of doubt at his words. As if he doubted that the Council really did possess the fabled wisdom they were reputed to have.

Master Orgus recognized the polite dressing down for what it was. He didn’t feel insulted by the young Knight’s words knowing and judging by the slightly relaxed posture of Satele and Syo, they knew whom the words were directed towards. He was quite thankful he had turned the audio off again, these young ones… _Oh goodness, the face he’s giving them._ He stifled back a laugh. _Wait, Jaric is posturing ready to start some tirade. _

At the conclusion of Knight Felahiran’s words Grand Master Shan, her expression ever stolid, spoke before anyone else could._ Ah, thank you Satele! _Master Orgus thought as he reached for his caf and sipped at it. He turned the audio feed channel back on with one finger so he could speak if necessary and listened as the Grandmaster continued. 

“Knight Felahiran, you are correct. I would like Padawan Parr to accompany you on your journey.” Both Felahiran and Lon’dyn’s eyes grew wider. “I believe she will be of great help to you and you to her.”

Felahiran looked thoughtful as he considered the ramifications of the Grandmaster’s decision to assign Lon’dyn to him. It meant that Lon'dyn was his Padawan for all intents and purposes. He really couldn’t fault her reasoning that he would be of great help to her; he had the far more even keel approach to things. Perhaps he would be able to help her tame her temper, so it was not so … explosive. However, he did have to wonder what the Grandmaster meant by Lon’dyn helping him. Did she think that he was too stuck on books and the pursuit of knowledge that he needed to broaden his horizons? Or was she just being practical and assigning someone with medical training to his search and rescue mission and he was trying to read too much into her words? Only time would tell on her decision. 

“But Grand Master, my last year of medical school?” Lon’dyn’s chin trembled, truly upset by this turn of events. It was Master Kiwiiks who answered with a gentle smile.

“Medical school will still be here. Think of all you will learn traveling the galaxy with Knight Torenil.” She tried to soothe the upset young woman. “Think of all the practical medical experience you will receive from treating people as Knight Torenil carries out his mission. Coruscant is not alone in offering medical symposiums. You can inquire on the planets you visit with him.”

Master Kaeden crossed his arms over his chest in agitation. Not finding her assignment a punishment at all; neither did Masters Gend or Aleusis as both rudely closed their holocommunicators without even a gracious farewell to the Grandmaster and the Council.

Lon’dyn smiled after a few moments of thought, the prospect became more appealing to her. She’d be able to help track down the cad who was hurting her mother and she’d be able to spend time with Qyzen. Yet, there were drawbacks, other than postponing medical school: she’d be in essence Felahiran’s roommate and she couldn’t see Cheyz every day. 

Felahiran inclined his head in acceptance of the decision and rendered the bow of respect as he glanced at the Grandmaster “I believe it will be quite enlightening, Master Satele. Have you any notion of where we should look next since time is of the essence here?” 

“The missing Masters were last heard from on Taris and Nar Shaddaa. Find them and break the Plaguemaster’s hold on them.” Master Kaeden intoned in a snippy tone.

“Say your goodbyes to those you need to. But as you said, time is of the essence. Good luck.” Grand Master Shan smiled, inclining her head slightly. The other Masters took their cue from her and inclined their heads before turning off their holocommunicators.

Once again Felahiran nodded and bowed before the Masters before he gestured at Lon’dyn, “I’d like to be on the way in a few hours’ time. I daresay Cheyz can save and store what things you will need to leave here. Pack only the travel essentials, if it turns out that you need something within reasonable limits later, we can acquire on our next stopover at a spaceport. I will make my farewells to Master Parr then go to the spaceport to see about arranging travel.” With that, he exited the Council chambers.

[1] Freed, A., & Ross, D. (2011). The Lost Sun 1 of 5. In _Star Wars: The Old Republic_. Retrieved from https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Star-Wars-The-Old-Republic-The-Lost-Suns/Issue-1?id=79210

[2] Mirialan: _Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya_ «By the Cosmic Force»

[3] Old Corellian: _Sanct Skrag virin_ << Holy Shit woman>>

[4] Mirialan: _Espara khi guochiñ Dít'kula_ «Son of a Bitch

[5] Mirialan: _tilkchíln q'itchhichp_ «bloody bastard

[6] Mirialan: _P'u khav lo rakyllu ku Ya'qkuri_ «You cannot accuse him. Publicly

[7] Mirialan: _Ki ulwoh Su khav lo_ «The hell I can't

[8] Mirialan: _Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya_ «By the Cosmic Force»

[9] Old Corellian: _Droyk Virin_ « Damn Woman»

[10] Mirialan: _Yaol ria Gikchhu su_ «Try and Stop me»

[11] Mirialan:_ tom'k tolyuli_«fucking spineless» 

[12] Mirialan: _khunu_ «idiots»


	5. Round 1: A Knight & his Padawan or is it A Padawan & her Knight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From past friends to Master and Padawan, the pair butt heads immediately over the definition of "essential".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
Knights Felahiran Torenil & Thravang Rath belong to Varalissa  
Rowenda and Rhiawen Blithe belong to NemesisNyx
> 
> Mirialan translations can be found at the end.

Then You Look at Me

Chapter 5 – A Knight & his Padawan or is it A Padawan & her Knight?

Coruscant- Round 1: Essentials

Rowenda lounged against the headboard with her feet tucked up beneath her, the rest of the large bed littered with Lon’dyn’s clothing. Lon’dyn’s clothes were beautiful, colorful, made from luxurious silks, heavy veda cloth, fine leather, and soft furs. Clothing of this quality was costly, where had Dyn gotten it? Certainly not the Council. Rowenda thought to herself. Lon’dyn was carefully organizing and packing her belongings into three pieces of luggage: a trunk, a garment bag, and a smaller leather case with wheels. Lon’dyn picked up a pair of silver crocodile skin ankle boots piquing Rowenda’s interest. Rowenda scanned the articles of clothing and couldn’t see anything that would look flattering with silver boots.

“Dyn,” Rowenda began; Lon’dyn’s eyes were also scouring the bed and she acknowledged Rowenda by saying, “hmmm.” Rowenda continued, “What do you wear those with?”

Lon’dyn found what she was looking for. “This outfit.” She held up a pair of high-waisted silver palazzo slacks and slid them over the round hanger rod. She wore the pants when she didn’t want to wear the hip-hugging, ankle-length gypsy skirt. The gypsy skirt was constructed with a scalloped shaped waistband made from crocodile skin that was rendered dark silver. The bulk of the skirt was fashioned with many soft layers of nano silk organza dyed in lighter shades of mint green. Lon’dyn placed the skirt over the slacks on the hanger rod.

Rowenda got up and sat on her knees to get a closer look at the bodice. The collar was made of the same rich crocodile skin as the waistband of the skirt and palazzo pants. The leather utilized in the construction of the one-inch, scalloped, stand-up collar continued covering the left breast and coming around her ribcage to mid-back. While the mint green nano silk organza crossed over the right breast and also wrapped around the rib cage adhering to the leather. The sleeves were full-length and fastened at the wrist; however, the mint green nano silk weave was chiffon rather than organza.

“That’s beautiful.” Rowenda’s fingers touched the soft crocodile skin.

“Take it.” Lon’dyn held out the hanger and boots to her longtime friend, who she thought more of as a sister than a friend.

“I couldn’t possib…” Lon’dyn thrust the items into her hands, giving her no choice.

“You could. I have plenty of clothes and Mother surprises me with a new outfit every few weeks. So, you have nothing to argue with me about.”

“But, Dyn, she made then for you.” Question answered.

“She really won’t mind; I promise.” Lon’dyn smiled, “do you want to meet her? I believe she’s still on the holo.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Rowenda protested Lon’dyn scoffed took hold of her hand dragged her into the sitting room.

\-----

Karia Targarin’s image floated above the communicator; she was in her early fifties; yet, unlike Cheyz, her skin was pale yellow and flawless. Her honey-blonde hair was piled on her head in a simple bun; she had more to do during her day than to fuss about in front of a mirror. She had amber eyes which she lined with kohl to make her eyes brighter than usual, of all her features, she thought her eyes were the prettiest. Her tattoos only enhanced her loveliness. In the center of her forehead, four-diamond shapes created a larger diamond thinly outlined by a slightly arched line. Four small square blocks were placed on the borders that formed the inner diamond. Two bridges flowed from the bottom squares to the top of her nose where three small diamonds connected to the middle of her nose. Beneath each of her eyes as well as at the outer corner of each was a single small triangle. The rest of her face held its own natural glow and needed no other augmentation. She was of average height, meaning she was several inches taller than Lon’dyn, yet a few inches shorter than Cheyz. She wore a kaftan of simple design. It had long sleeves with fastened cuffs and a rounded collar; the underlay was a vibrant plum color while the overlay was a sheer light purple and pink floral print. A small clasp held the overlay closed and the clasp was hidden beneath a four-inch plum color belt wrapped around just below the bust.

Karia sat at a table with an angled surface, which she found easier for drawing her designs. Behind her and next to her were three mannequins; each one a different body type and bolts of fabric, there must have been fifty, and the colors were amazing, some rich and vibrant while others were bold and subtle.

Presently, Karia Targarin was attempting to understand her son’s decision to complete his last year of medical school on Coruscate. Instead of going to Lunis-Medix Medical Academy on Dzaas IV or Byblos Academy on Byblos both of them were closer to home, especially with his ‘baby sister’ being given a Master and sent who knows where.

“Yes, I understand perfectly. Coruscant is even further away from your father and me.” Karia Targarin remarked.

It was at this point in Karia and Cheyz’s conversation that Lon’dyn and Rowenda entered the sitting area and Lon’dyn heard the remark.

“Mother, please.” Lon’dyn interrupted before Cheyz could counter. “Cheyz could be completing his internship on Mirial and you wouldn’t see him anymore than you do now. There just aren’t enough hours in a day.” Karia’s countenance changed; it softened when she heard Lon’dyn’s voice.

“Lonnie, my sweet child, how are you?” Lon’dyn smiled contentedly.

Cheyz used Lon’dyn and Rowenda’s entrance as a means of distraction and slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. He filled the jacuzzi tub and stripped off his clothes.

“I’m fine. I want to introduce you to Rowenda Blithe; we grew up together on Tython. She fell in love with the silver and mint outfit you designed for me; so, I let her have it.”

Karia gazed at Rowenda for a few moments and nodded, “Yes, it will look stunning with your complexion.”

“You don’t mind? You did make it for Dyn.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Mother, would you design an outfit for Wenda’s twin, Wennie?” Karia thought a moment then directed her attention to Rowenda.

“I may have a design that would fit your twin’s style already, sit down, and let me show you some sketches. From there, all I would need to know would be what colors she prefers.”

“I will leave you two to chat. I must finish packing. I have to meet Felahiran very soon.”

——

While Rowenda was speaking to Mother and Cheyz was recovering from speaking to Mother in the jacuzzi, Lon’dyn finished her packing.

Cheyz entered the bedroom as Lon’dyn secured her garment bag to the trunk. He was not at all happy with his best friend’s, his baby sister’s, new assignment. He recognized the unique opportunity she was given to broaden her medical knowledge, but he didn’t like this new Master/Padawan dynamic being imposed on Lon’dyn and Felahiran’s relationships. He crossed the room and pulled her against his chest hugging her tightly.

He lowered his head and kissed the top of hers, “You won’t let him bully you. You won’t crawl back into your shell.”

“I won’t.” He pushed her away, a dubious look on his handsome face. “I promise,” she tip-toed and kissed him before letting him go and turning to pick up her shoulder bag. He took the bag out of her hand and set it down on the trunk and embraced her again.

“I’m gonna miss you, Lonnie.”

“I know I’ll miss you too.” She hugged him tightly.

While they did depend a great deal on each for support, they had had other friends. However, a number of their close friends died with the other inhabitants of Rhinnal, which meant they had lost a significant part of their support system. Granted, every profession presented its own set of challenges; it was hard for others to understand the stress that accompanied a doctoral internship.

“I’m just a holocall away. You know you can call me anytime day or night.” Cheyz sighed and nodded. “You’re still meeting with the representative from Novaplex the day after tomorrow to look at apartments?”

“Of course, I’m not going to live in this hotel forever, although room service is nice.”

Lon’dyn laughed, “Oh, I think you’ll survive without room service.” She let him go and picked up her bag again and slung it on her shoulder. She had placed the silver boots in one of the bags from the shopping trip she and Cheyz went on a few days before and the three-piece set in another; she picked up both bags and handed them to Cheyz to carry. “Call me from each rental and I can walk through with you. I’m sure I will have plenty of time on my hands.” She concentrated and Force lifted then pushed the trunk towards the door. Cheyz opened the door. “I believe it takes about 5 days to get to the Taris system I’m going to research the planet’s history and the rakghoul infestation. It should be fascinating.”

Mother and Rowenda heard the door open and saw the trunk float through the doorway followed by Lon’dyn and Cheyz. Rowenda stood up and straightened her pantsuit before picking up her shoulder bag. Cheyz handed her the two bags he was carrying as Lon’dyn set the trunk down on the floor near the suite door.

“All ready to go, sweetheart?” Lon’dyn smiled at her second mother; it was a rhetorical question.

“I’ll call you in a couple of days. Our first stop is Taris.”

Karia frowned, “Q'aleak'a khoe tq'ki ion.”

“Su khoeit. Su kichllr p'u.”

“R'leaá su to p'u q'omal ik yaichak.” Lon’dyn just nodded. “It was a pleasure meeting you, young lady. I’ll send you the set for your twin in a week or so.” While Rowenda was still a little shocked, Lon’dyn’s smile brightened her face.

“Thank you, Mrs. Targarin.” Mother smiled at her two youngest and their friend.

“Su khoeit r'leaá p'u q'ikpiñ, Pama, kichllr p'u.” Cheyz said, shutting off the holocommunicator.

——

Felahiran had a clear view of the taxi landing pad from where he was waiting for his new Padawan with his companion Qyzen and his fellow Knight Thravang Rath, Thravang’s companion T7, an astronomical droid, and his newly assigned Padawan Kira Carsen. Ever since they had arrived at the spaceport, passers-by had taken double looks as soon as they had caught glimpses of Thravang in his Jedi Knight robes of ebony, crimson, and white and would either trip over themselves or slowly walk past him while staring at him. The Mirialan as well as the droid and the human Padawan assigned to Thravang were primarily ignored other than the perfunctory head nod of respect to the Mirialan Jedi Knight. It was Thravang Rath himself that attracted the most attention. It both amused and irked the young Tsis as he merely lifted an eyeridge at them and waved them on. They always started whispering amongst themselves as soon as they thought they were out of hearing range.

Felahiran gazed at his timepiece for the third time in twenty minutes and muttered quietly to himself, “where is that girl,” forgetting Lon’dyn was not a girl by most standards, not even his own. Except perhaps Thravang’s, whatever his happened to be.

Thravang cracked the merest hint of a smile on the corners of his lips at his fellow Knight and how very little he knew about the opposite sex. He would freely admit he was no expert, but he did have two older sisters, a mother, and a stepmother. He felt it rather safe to claim that; he had learnt a few things growing up about feminine habits. Thravang was about to impart some choice morsels of his wisdom concerning women when a taxi carrying two women arrived; Thravang recognized one as Felahiran’s new Padawan Lon’dyn, he didn’t know the petite Chiss who accompanied her.

Kira looked at both women neither dressed like any Padawan she’d ever seen and wondered aloud, “Which one was his Padawan?” To which her new Master leaned down to murmur low in her ear, “She isn’t the one with light grey hair.”

Rowenda wore a teal green halter top with a hook and eye clasp at the back of her neck with a pair of matching teal green flared trousers and a pair of slip-on flats. In her long gray hair to offset the simplicity of her outfit, she wore a circlet of killik fingerlings. The fingerlings were made of neuraniun and decorated with an assortment of gemstones: sunblaze, ice jewels, chrysoplaz, and Lorrin, which were held together with electrum and phobium filaments.

Lon’dyn’s short-sleeve crop top was a creamy chocolate brown killik chiffon with dahlia petals heavily embroidered throughout using a gold cranoran thread. Her lehenga made with the same material; it was high-waisted and ankle-length; however, the embroidered dahlia flowers, leaves, and stems rose from the hem. The dupatta, a golden tulle with a rich chocolate chiffon border, she wore as a hijab with excess fabric cascading down her back.

Felahiran had just dropped his wrist from checking his chrono for what seemed like the umpteenth time when a taxi came in and parked in one of the spaces reserved for fixed-route self- piloted taxis. He was surprised to see Rowenda step out of the cab and not Cheyz, whom he expected. Rowenda smiled and waved to him in greeting before stepping aside so Lon’dyn could exit the taxi. Felahiran took a couple of long strides towards the pretty little Chiss; he noticed the two shopping bags in Rowenda’s hand. Had she always been that pretty? Or had he just not noticed? Felahiran thought to himself before he mentally shook his head and concluded the reason Lon’dyn was late was that the pair had been shopping which only added to his annoyance. Then he saw it. A massive traveling trunk… and was that a garment bag. “Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya,” he muttered under his breath since he had told Lon’dyn to pack only the essentials she needed for traveling. He didn’t see Thravang silently elbow Kira in the ribs lightly as the Tsis Jedi Knight glanced at the growing pile of luggage before the tall, dark-skinned man bent lower to whisper to his Padawan, “a storm approaches”.. 

Lon’dyn set her shoulder bag down on top of her traveling trunk, and as she turned to speak to Rowenda the hem of her lehenga lifted and swirled around her, giving Felahiran a, clear view of her toned calves and her utterly impractical one-inch sling-back golden heels.

“You’ll check on Cheyz every once and awhile.” Lon’dyn asked. “He’ll work and study and do little else unless prompted to.”

“Like you?” Rowenda teased.

Lon’dyn smirked, “exactly like me.” She leaned forward, hugging the slightly shorter woman and kissed her cheek. And in so doing elongated her torso exposing more bare skin. “Check on little Tie too.”

“He is an adult, I’m sure he can look after himself but if you insist.” Rowenda grinned and caught a glimpse of Felahiran and those with him moving towards them when suddenly Felahiran stopped.

Felahiran stopped short and his mouth went dry. He remembered the way Lon’dyn’s smooth skin felt against his, he remembered what her short crop top was covering, and he keenly remembered how her thighs felt wrapped around his torso, the strength in those thighs as she impaled herself on his erect... Enough! I must control myself. After a deep breath, Felahiran regained his composure and his vision snapped to the enormous trunk beside Lon’dyn. It has to be almost a meter and a half high.

“Essentials. I instructed her to pack only the essentials,” the Jedi Knight murmured half to himself, but his accompanying companions still overheard that remark.

Qyzen warbled, the whirl and whistle that emanated from T7 could only be interpreted as laughter while Thravang raised an eye ridge and commented, “Must I remind you, Felahiran? You are dealing with a woman. A rather unusual one at that for a Jidai, too.” Kira cut him a glance after hearing him pronounce that particular word, but Thravang pretended not to notice.

Felahiran looked towards Kira then specifically at her one shoulder bag, which Kira adjusted on her shoulder.

“A high maintenance female, that’s for sure,” Kira stated.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with my Padawan,” Felahiran said somberly as he looked at his companions before he turned in the direction of his erring Padawan. Thravang thought about warning his fellow Knight that Lon’dyn was more than just a Padawan, but decided to figuratively bite his tongue and let Felahiran learn that for himself.

Qyzen, Thravang, Kira, and T7 retreated to stand next to the nearby railing, watching as Felahiran closed the distance between himself and the two ladies. Thravang slightly shook his head as his cheek tendrils swayed in the air from the motion. One tendril twitched as he considered the situation that was going to develop quickly. Over tea with Felahiran, he had learnt of Lon’dyn’s temper.

Both Rowenda and Lon’dyn felt Felahiran’s fast approaching irritation; they didn’t need to see the hassled look on his face; however, they were baffled by it. Felahiran paused long enough to greet Rowenda with a head nod of respect and a slight smile on his lips before the smile faded as he glanced at Lon’dyn. “As surprising and pleasurable as it is to see you, Wenda, I really must have a word with my Padawan.”

Rowenda and Lon’dyn looked at each other, then Rowenda looked in the direction Felahiran came from and saw Qyzen. “I’ll be waiting with Qyzen.” Lon’dyn nodded before giving her attention to Felahiran.

“Padawan Parr, I distinctly recall telling you to pack only your essentials.” Felahiran sought inner calm as he gestured at all the luggage she had brought but failed. His tone conveyed his displeasure and disappointment. He had expected to be obeyed, and his tone implied it. Thravang shot Felahiran a long considering look and decided to let things play out. Let Felahiran learn that if he was to be a better Master, he needed understanding and compassion and not to be quick to rush to judgement. His cheek tendril twitched more. Kira made to step forward, but Thravang reached out with a clawed finger to hold her back as he shook his head at her and said softly, “He needs to learn.” Kira glanced downward at the three-fingered hand on her chest then shot him another speculative glance that he ignored. What precisely was her Master? All the other Jedi called him a Sith Pureblood, but did they naturally have four fingers and black talons at the end of their fingertips? Kira did not think so.

Lon’dyn had the posture of a dancer, strong, erect, and graceful. The exuberance and gaiety present in her facial expression instantly disappeared to be replaced by the expressionless mask she had perfected on Rhinnal. First: They had known each other for over five years; the attitude was unnecessary. Second: His usage and emphasis on the title Padawan annoyed her. She’d been called Padawan more in the past week than she had in almost three years. She had grown used to the title “Doctor” over the past year; she worked hard to earn that title. But she would save that battle for another time.

“These are the essentials Master Torenil.” He scoffed.

“You can’t possibly require all of this.” He made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. “Whatever all this is.”

Meanwhile, Rowenda greeted Qyzen with a glowing smile and a quick hug before standing beside him. On her right was an asteroid, and a human female stood between her and a hulking Sith. But wait, this hulking figure wasn’t a modern Sith. In a matter of moments she cataloged a few of the apparent differences between his physical features and those of a typical Sith: darker skin, three black-clawed fingers, and a thumb on each hand, he doesn't have the eye-stalks or other bony protrusions that stuck out on his face; still, he has far more pronounced ridges, whether that was normal or not she would have to inquire at a later date... if one presented itself. She noted his cheek tendrils were at least twice the length of a modern Sith, and his "beard" was fuller. His most striking facial feature was his eyes, a handsome deep silver that glowed.

Qyzen and Rowenda watched as Lon’dyn’s shoulders straightened, her hands rested on her pelvis and she stood taller. Her stance showed mild annoyance, yet was slightly defensive at the same time. It was Lon’dyn’s expressionless face that caused Rowenda to groan.

“He certainly sucked the cheerfulness out of the air,” Kira stated to the group at large.

“He certainly does have a way with that.” Thravang concurred, smirking when Felahiran glared back at them indignantly. His Basic was heavily accented, even after four years with the Jidai, and he stressed certain consonants rather strangely. Some were more sibilant than others, while others were spoken with a lilt or trilled. He had been aware of the Chiss woman scrutinizing him closely.

Due to her twin's constant need to munch, Rowenda made it a point to carry goodies in her shoulder bag; opening her shoulder bag, Rowenda pulled out a sealed bag of pork rinds and a bottle of Corellian ginger ale. She bent to put her bottle on the ground between her feet when T7 bleeped, clicked, and whirled before producing his grasping arm. Smiling, Rowenda set her drink in the holder, thanked the little droid before opening the bag and offering the contents to the bystanders.

Kira Carsen shifted closer to Rowenda and T7 accepting the offered snack and, after popping several pieces into her mouth, introduced herself and her companions. “This little fellah is T7, the giant next to me is my master Knight Thravang Rath, and I’m Kira Carsen.”

“Master Rowenda Blithe, a friend of those two.”

Thravang inclined his head and held a hand out to her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master. Knights Torenil and I are on our first assignments, more or less. I’m off to Ord Mantell, and he’s off to Taris, I believe.” A pause followed as he glanced at the developing scene and shook his head slightly as his tendrils swayed in midair from the motion “He should focus on the mission and sort out whatever problem he has with his new Padawan on the travel there instead of … this.” He made a disapproving click with his tongue.

——

Lt. Rhiawen Blithe and Sgt. Aric Jorgan stood at attention before their CO General Elin Garza. The meeting’s intent was two-fold: first, to reprimand Lt. Blithe on her testimony at the Senate Committee hearing investigating the alleged defection of the former members of Havoc Squad. And second, to disclose the location of Kardan and give implicit orders, he is apprehended alive.

At the beginning of this meeting, Aric could scent on the one hand, Rhiawen’s excitement and gratitude which frankly bewildered him, and on the other, as the meeting wore on her seriousness and determination.

Little did Aric know, at the start of the meeting Rhiawen’s attention was being pulled in another direction, she saw through her twin’s eyes and was giddy at the prospect of a new outfit to wear. With an unexpressive face, Rhiawen sent her thoughts to her twin.

Rhiawen’s outfit was similar to the one Rowenda was given from Lon’dyn’s wardrobe; it was made from Denebrillian Star satin dyed cobalt blue with Ithorian rose clusters on long leafy stems stitched with silver cranoran thread. The bare shoulder design suited Rhiawen’s personality perfectly; the sweetheart bodice design was very modest dipping only slightly before attaching to the sleeve at the mid-point of the arm. The bodice is slightly cropped and tightly fitted, accentuating, and defining her bosom. The matching trousers were made with the same Debrillian Star satin as the top. However, for the pant, she added a fold-over hem made with sparkling silver satin and added a seven-centimeter silver belt.

Leaving General Garza’s office, Aric kept stealing glances at his superior officer; she baffled him. Like now, he’d go so far as to say she was jubilant and she’d just been taken to task by one of the reputed hard-asses in the Republic Military. It was unnerving. Rhiawen turned to look at Aric, who quickly returned his gaze to the concourse and continued walking beside her.

——

“All this,” Lon’dyn gestured to her trunk, garment and shoulder bags “as you put it, are my clothing, footwear, equipment, and other necessities.” Her hands were now poised on her hips as she stared at him. Felahiran did not have a serene and calm expression on his face at that moment and his arms were folded across his chest meant to convey his disapproval. He kept side-eyeing the luggage.

“Padawan,” she gritted her teeth at his usage of that word. “What do you have in here, anyway?” He moved closer to the trunk and the locking mechanism; his irritation and curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“I just told you. Felahiran! Don’t you dare open that!”

CLICK.

The trunk hinges opened approximately forty-five degrees and colorful fabrics immediately assaulted Felahiran’s eyes. Over a dozen hangers, each holding a beautifully made article of clothing, he pushed the trunk open further to get an even better look. As he peered closer, he saw several pairs of boots and shoes below; a couple were equally colorful.

“Lon’dyn, you need all of this…. stuff?” She just stared at him like he was stupid.

“Of course not, I can always waltz around Taris in my bra and panties!” Felahiran’s face turned a light brown as he blushed then facepalmed.

“And where exactly will you be waltzing so I can enjoy sightseeing?” Thravang commented from beside them with his arms casually crossed across his chest. He paused only a heartbeat then added, “If I were you, I would hope the rakghouls would appreciate the view if that is the case.” Lon’dyn blushed. She had forgotten there was anyone else with them. Felahiran gave Thravang a dirty look which was returned with eye-ridge raise and a knowing smirk.

“Now, if you’ll be so kind…” Lon’dyn’s voice brought Felahiran back to her and he cut her off her next words.

“Wh..Wh.. What do we have in here?” He turned and pulled open one of the middle drawers, his hand rifled through the contents which happened to be her panties. His cheeks browned even deeper when this realization struck his mind and he refused to entertain other thoughts that wanted to enter his mind. He quickly shut the drawer but immediately opened the drawer below it.

“Felahiran!” Lon’dyn tried to push him aside and out of her belongings. He blocked her efforts with his larger frame.

Whilst Felahiran and Lon’dyn disagreed about what was essential and what wasn’t, the onlookers merrily ate pork rinds, finding the whole drama highly entertaining. Rowenda spoke softly to Qyzen and Kira; she felt her sister’s amusement echo through their bond. Rhiawen and Aric traveled to the taxi area after leaving General Garza’s office; the happenings between Felahiran and Lon’dyn just increased the pace in which they moved. Rowenda had just taken a sip of ginger ale when she heard Lon’dyn say, _“Of course not, I can always waltz around Taris is my bra and panties!”_ Rowenda coughed, spitting ginger ale onto the ground at her feet as she started to laugh. T7 grabbed the bottle before she had dropped it and Kira had given her back a couple of pats to make sure she hadn’t been choking on any pork rinds.

——

Rhiawen burst out laughing, clutching Aric’s arm and effectively startling him. “Boss?”

“Hah!”

“What?”

“Come on! It’s better to see.” Aric quirked an eyebrow. “Freaky twin shit.” Rhiawen grinned. “Come on; I want to see this for myself.”

——

Rowenda blinked startled as a large, black-colored claw reached into the bag of pork rinds to pierce a few before it was lifted out of the bag by its hulking owner. Her focus, momentarily inward, highly amused by her twin’s actions; her smile broadened as she felt Rhiawen grasp Aric's hand and yank. Rowenda giggled softly, then heard Rhia’s thoughts to her, “Well, he’s dragging his feet.” Rowenda felt her sister’s growl of anger, no thoughts, only emotions attached to the inner noise, the growl also happened for Aric to hear. “What?” the Cathar asked. “What?” Rowenda voicing her question as well. “Bastard.” Rhiawen answered her twin, sending the mental image of Felahiran rummaging through Lon’dyn’s underwear drawer.

“What?” Thravang asked Rowenda by shooting a sharply curious glance at her with an uplifted eyeridge then noticed the direction of her glare. It bothered him that he could not sense her in the Force. He could not even sense her emotions. She was an enigma to him, just as he was an enigma to the Mirialan in the middle of the scene unfolding before them. He picked one of the pork rinds off the claw and ate it as he returned his attention to Felahiran and Lon’dyn.

“Felahiran put it back.” Lon’dyn commanded in a forceful voice, drawing the attention of not only the onlookers but also several passer-byers. She reached for the delicate instrument he was holding, his outstretched arm keeping her from taking it from his grasp.

“What is it?” Felahiran inquired as he glanced curiously at the delicate instrument. He had no inkling what it was, as he had not spent much time in the medical wing of the Jedi Temple save for when he got injured a few times in the course of his combat training.

Qyzen saw the signs, as a bystander, the show was over as far as he was concerned. Herald was disrespectful to his Hatchling, and an eruption was imminent. He addressed Rowenda, “Cactus Flower, before…”

“Its a Bio-cathode Electrophoresis Gene Re-sequencer and it is extremely delicate. Give it here or put it away. NOW.” She had done a remarkable job at keeping her temper thus far, but the re-sequencer was a gift from her mother before she left Tython, and his apparent disregard for her belongings had ignited her fury.

_ Too Late_. Rowenda shoved the bag of pork rinds at Thravang; he’d either take it or lose a snack; before making a straight line to the pair, who were now causing a public spectacle. Felahiran, at least, had the good sense to put the bio-phoresis gene something away, Rowenda thought. Oh, but what’s he got now? The question no sooner entered her mind before a resounding **CRASH**. Then…

“Felahiran!” Lon’dyn screeched, thoroughly fed up with her Master.

Almost immediately after Lon’dyn’s screech, Rowenda and Rhiawen had the same thought. _Lift!_

Lon’dyn breathed a sigh of relief when the Bio-cathode Electrophoresis Gene Re-sequencer was returned to its cushioned area in the drawer. Her breath caught in her throat when Felahiran picked up an indicator bottle of almara blue dye. Time seemed to slow as he raised the bottle to read the label and it slipped from his fingertips. Surprised, she froze as her eyes followed the bottle’s path to the ground at their feet, she watched the bottle shatter and the contents spray into the air. Reacting without thought Lon’dyn’s shield went up and she screeched his name before balling her fist. He’d asked for it.

In the next second, she felt herself rise off the ground and knew without even looking it was Wenda. She was about to balk until she spied Felahiran and a smug grin appeared on her face. Wenda not only had Felahiran in the air, but he was twice as high as she was and turning like the hands on a clock round and round and round.

“Wenda!” His initial feeling of anger replaced with shame at the predicament he now found himself in as his Jedi robe lifted to expose his undergarment. He hastily had to cover his private parts as he used the Force to keep his now blue splattered robe in place. He did not want to give the onlookers a peeping show. There was smothered chuckling and without looking Felahiran knew who it had to be. _Thravang_.

Schooling her features Rowenda began, “Knight Felahiran, this invasion of privacy was beneath your station and should never have taken place, especially in full view of the public.” She crossed her arms, “I concede a small measure of guilt for not interceding sooner.” Rhiawen scoffed, the eye roll implied. “Padawan, your behavior was less than exemplary.” If anything, the eye roll feeling increased, so Rowenda found herself rolling her own eyes. A movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Lon’dyn.

"I thought I behaved rather well, considering my Master's hand was in my panties." Lon’dyn said saucily. Felahiran made a choking noise at her words.

Wenda sighed exasperated and Kira remarked, "I certainly would have behaved differently if my Master's hand was in my underpants." Her smoldering gaze taking in Thravang's physical features, her lips parted, and her tongue wet them slightly.

Thravang gave Kira a sidelong glance while slapping a force clamp over Felahiran’s mouth before the outraged Knight could retort. No need to have word of the other debacle out in public.

After a long moment, the Tsis Knight commented dryly, “Kira, you do remember the no attachment rule, I hope.” He pointedly did not say that there was a rule against sex because there wasn’t. He had made it a point to discreetly research that point during his trip to Coruscant rather than ask one of the teaching Masters. Had he asked one, he would not have gotten the truth, and he well knew it.

Qyzen took it upon himself to carefully shut the drawer and close the trunk. Thravang, Kira, and T7 watched as two members of the Republic Special Forces drew closer to them, one a male Cathar and the other a female Chiss, a very familiar-looking Chiss.

“She has a twin?” Kira questioned. It was a rhetorical question since the evidence walked past her moments before stepping into the Trandoshan’s embrace.

Thravang shrugged one shoulder “I’m not the one to ask about that, Kira. I do not know these Chiss. Felahiran and Lon’dyn seem to know them.” He made a private mental note to dig up what the Jedi knew about that species. Before he had left, the Jedi Council had given him full access to their regular archives on his datapad so he could continue his education at his leisure now that he was a full-fledged Knight.

“Little Warrior, is good to see you.” Rhiawen smiled brightly at him, then spied Felahiran’s shoulder bag on the ground close to where her twin was pacing.

Seeing her objective, Rhiawen bent down, pulled Felahiran’s bag closer to her and unzipped it. She silenced Felahiran’s half hearted waving arm protest with a barked, “Quiet!” Digging through his belongings, inspecting each item and carelessly tossing it aside, or rather giving the appearance of scattering his things willy-nilly, before reaching inside again to repeat the process. Ah ha. She found what she was looking for.

"This is too thin. You'll die by a lucky blaster shot. Garbage." She threw the article of clothing over her shoulder and pulled out a pair of his boxers, holding them up. “Jorgan.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Does this look secure to you?”

“No.” He answered flatly.

“Ughh, being a Jedi is no excuse to have hideous clothes, Fela.” Rhiawen flung the offending garment away in disgust; Jorgan side-stepped as she grabbed another, giving it the once over before carelessly tossing it aside as well. She continued this way, thoroughly inspecting EVERY item in his bag.

Felahiran’s cheeks were flush with embarrassment; he was completely mortified; there was no other way to describe the humiliation he felt. He shot a glance at Thravang, who wore quite a decidedly amused twinkle in his silver eyes as the giant held a hand over his black lips holding back suppressed guffaws.

Lon’dyn wasn’t fond of floating in the air; however, remembered the sensation, Rowenda had lifted out of more than a few misjudged phasewalk attempts when she was learning. She watched Rhiawen rifle through Felahiran’s intimates and felt satisfaction course through her, and her anger dissipated, allowing a smug smile to grace her lips. She glanced at Rowenda and gestured to the pavement, receiving a finely sculpted eyebrow as a response. Lon’dyn stared at her, silently questioning and receiving no answer. Her request soundly ignored.

“Really Wenda, will you put me down?”

Felahiran had closed his eyes at that point as he continued to spin around in the air. Part of his concentration was on holding his Jedi robes in place so he would not feel exposed, and part of his focus spent on controlling the response of his body to the spinning sensations. He did not wish to spew the contents of his guts out and have that disgusting stuff splatter only the Force knew where. Neither Lon’dyn nor Rowenda noticed Rhiawen had finished and stood speaking quietly with Jorgan before moving to stand next to Rowenda. He did notice that Lon’dyn had requested to be put down, and Ronda refused. He was somewhat surprised by that, but he supposed that perhaps Rowenda meant to teach Lon’dyn an objective lesson.

Thravang, Kira, T7, and Qyzen also took the opportunity to move closer to the group drawing the public spectacle to a close. The sheer size of Jorgan, Thravang, and Qyzen effectively separated the group from the throng of bustling travelers.

Once her feet were back on the ground Lon’dyn instantly noticed while Felahiran was no longer blushing as profusely, he was well… looking a bit “green.” It took him a few moments to regain his full moss green color.

Rhiawen and Rowenda leveled the “twin stare” at the pair.

“Don’t look at me like that; either of you. This public display was not of my creation.” Lon’dyn pointed out.

“True.” Rowenda conceded. Felahiran refrained from snorting as he peered at his Padawan with a frown marring his forehead as he straightened out his Jedi apparel.

“I specifically told you to pack essentials. Do you see anyone else here with this much luggage?” Felahiran queried in a tone that reflected his ire. He hadn’t thought he would need to supervise such a simple thing as packing.

“Is anyone else me?”

“Prima donna.” Kira said conspiratorially to Thravang, who merely lifted a heavily ridged “eyebrow,” his face remained expressionless otherwise. All traces of his previous amusement were gone. However, Lon’dyn heard her as she was standing not that far away.

“Excuse me?” Lon’dyn glared.

“Quiet!” Rowenda snapped, holding up her hands. She could feel a headache forming and was not going to listen to anymore bickering. _What was the Jedi Council thinking?_ “I’m going home.” She stepped forward and hugged Lon’dyn. “Be safe.” She looked at both Felahiran and Lon’dyn. “As Master and Padawan, the dynamics of your relationship have changed. You need to talk to each other,” she leveled her gaze on Felahiran “not at each other.”

Rowenda hugged Rhiawen, picked up her satchel, acknowledged the others by inclining her head before making her way to the taxi pad.

“You two,” Rhiawen glowered, “you know what’s at stake. “Get your shit together.” She cuffed Lon’dyn upside of the head.

“Ow!” Lon’dyn rubbed her head.

Seeing this Felahiran took a step away; it was in vain as he knew what was coming. Raising an eyebrow, Rhiawen cocked her fist and landed a solid, heavily armored punch to his right arm. “Karking moron.” She stated as she turned and began walking away, “Jorgan!”

But, before she could get too far, “Wennie, take care of yourself.” Lon’dyn called after her. With a huff, Rhiawen stopped, retraced her steps, and gave Lon’dyn a bone-crushing hug then walked away with Jorgan at her side.

Thravang could hear her muttering something about her IQ substantially dropping being around idiot Jedi for too long and he had to grin widely at that. He turned to the pair and shook his head as his tendrils swayed in the air before he addressed the two, “I do believe they have summed things up rather well.” He held up the bag of pork rinds, “I’ll have to find more of these later. Maybe on Ord Mantell. May you two have … a pleasant trip together to Taris.” With that he nodded to them and turned away as he headed for his ship as he beckoned to Kira and T7 to follow.

Translations:

Mirialan: Q'aleak'a khoe tq'ki ion >> Please be careful sweetheart

Mirialan: Su khoeit. Su kichllr p'u. >> I will. I love you.

Mirialan: R'leaá su to p'u q'omal ik yaichak >> Call me if you need to talk

Mirialan: Su khoeit r'leaá p'u q'ikpiñ, Pama, kichllr p'u. >> I'll call you soon, Mother, love you.

Mirialan: Yaoh ki Ratsi Aya >> By the Cosmic Force


	6. Round 2: A Knight & his Padawan or is it A Padawan & her Knight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling from Curoscant to Taris Felahiran and Lon'dyn continue to struggle for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhiawen and Rowenda Blithe belong to NemesisNyx  
Falahiran Torenil and Thravang Rath belong to Varalisse
> 
> Language translations at the end of the story

_Biting Her Tongue_

Lon’dyn stared at the Corellian, defender-class, light corvette the Jedi Council had provided them to expedite their mission. She tried her damnedest to rein in her temper, tried not to pick up the nearest heavy object and hurl it at her _Master_, tried her hardest not to pick up her _Master_, and slam HIM against the nearest wall. The drama on the platform- completely unnecessary!

At the top of the boarding ramp stood a golden protocol droid; it spoke as soon as it laid eyes on Felahiran.

“My new master, at last. I am Z6K3, stewardess of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you.”

“What are your capabilities Z6K3?” Just as Z6 was about to respond, the giant body that was Qyzen stepped aside bringing Lon’dyn into the droids field of vision.

“OH! Joyous day, two masters, I have two masters!” The pitch of the droid’s voice elevated even higher.

Lon’dyn stood behind Felahiran, her patience worn thin, spoke in as civil a tone as possible, “Master, would you be so kind as to get out of the bloody way?” A moment later, Z6K3 occupied the spot Felahiran had vacated. Sighing, Lon’dyn closed her eyes.

“Master, I am Z6K3, stewardess of..”

“Z6. Would you show me to my quarters as well as the medbay?”

“I would be delighted to, Master.”

The excited chatter of the droid caused her to wince, yet Lon’dyn followed a happy Z6K3 to the lower deck; her main objects were to put her belongings in her quarter and meditate. She needed to regain her calm.

Z6K3 brought her to the medical bay; she stood stock-still taking in her surroundings, her lips curved into a smile, expressing her delight. She opened a set of cabinets to discover a Coronis fusion diagnostic monitor, an Eonis Marc clinical calibrator, and an Erzo- JVC-272 infra-red cellular detraction modulator. She shook her head in shock; pulling open another set, she found med-pacs, kolto supplies, and other biological agents and medical supplies. She saw a door across the room and to her right and pointed, “Z6, is that another supply closet?”

“No, Master. That is the doctor’s office.”

_ Office._ She mouthed the word. The room included an office as well. In her joy, she skipped to the door pulling it open, “fantastic.” Lon’dyn hopped up and down, thoroughly pleased.

There was a small library on the far wall, more cabinets, a large desk in the center of the room, several unopened supply boxes which Z6 hadn’t had the chance to put away; yet, which was also auspicious because she would most likely be rearranging the med-bay to suit her needs. The desk chair was unusual, made from the blackbark tree and was upholstered with off-white suede. The desk was also made from blackbark trees; the contrast of dark against the office's stark white was striking. However, Lon’dyn found the room to be stringent and needed some personal touches; but first things first. Meditation.

The office chair looked so inviting; Lon’dyn slid her hand over the fabric, hoping it felt as soft as it appeared to be and it was; the suede felt divine against her fingertips. Sitting down, Lon’dyn drew her legs up and crossed them beneath her, leaned back, and closed her eyes as the chair contoured itself to her body.

After a few moments, Lon’dyn opened one eye and spied the droid standing in the doorway fidgeting. “Z6, there is no need for you to remain. I’m sure Master Felahiran will need assistance with our planetary departure as well as programming the nava-computer.”

“I would be happy to assist my other Master. I am fully versed in starship naviga..”

“Z6?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Go.”

“Yes, Master.”

Sighing, Lon’dyn relaxed, her mind taking her to a calm place, the waterfall on Tython, which of course, caused a momentary flash of faces to flutter through her mind’s eye, Felahiran being one of them. She quickly dismissed his image; she was meant to calm herself, not get herself in a dither again. Breathing deeply, she thought about where she wanted to be. The sound of rushing water falling over the edge of rock face entered her field of vision, she felt the cool mist carried by the light breeze as it flows over her skin, and the sweet smell of freshly cut grass brought a smile to her lips. She took several deep cleansing breaths, letting go of all the frustrations of the day and reaching a state of tranquillity.

_Delicious Caf & Burnt Toast_

Lon’dyn’s growing awareness of her surroundings first perceived the ship’s engines' rhythmic vibrations. Then she sensed the others in different areas of the corvette; Qyzen was one level above her in his quarters Felahiran and Z6 were on the bridge. Unfolding her legs, she stretched her cramped muscles, knowing it had been over three-quarters of an hour since she had moved. She studied the desk, determining she would replace it at her first opportunity for its sheer lack of functionality. The only positive feature is the enormous work surface and dark color, well, two things, other than that, it’s a colossal waste of space without drawers. _The room itself is an empty canvas just waiting for me to add my personal touches, but first things first, what kind of supplies are in those crates? _She eagerly bounded over to them, popping the first one open with a little Force nudge.

They were now en route from Coruscant to Taris, and it was going to be rather… interesting, Felahiran felt, for the next four days. He still felt very awkward around his new Padawan, and he felt like he was nearly walking on eggshells around her. She was … argumentative, strong-willed, and … if he admitted to himself, rather attractive. _Thravang’s Padawan, Kira, called her “high maintenance,” and judging by what I saw this morning, there is no doubt in my mind that she indeed is. Why does one person need so much clothing? _ He really should steer clear of her for the time being, but he was not certain how well he would be able to maneuver his boat in very tempestuous waters_._ None of his Jedi training had prepared him to handle the maelstrom of emotions he now had to deal with. Firstly, there had been that… incident then the argument in the spaceport over what he had considered essential and what she considered essential, and he knew what the Masters would have told him - remember the Jedi Code. Now that he thought about it, it was no wonder why Thravang, that damned enigma, didn’t seem to hold the Jedi Code in high esteem, but he still did not know why. Thravang was not likely to spill the beans at this time and he already had spent two weeks trying to pry any morsel of knowledge out of that damned enigma on the way from Tython to Coruscant on that little shuttle. Putting all thoughts of Thravang out of his mind, his thoughts drifted back to his Padawan, who he owed an apology to still for his boorish behavior.

Lon’dyn stretched before sitting on the side of her bed and reaching for her navy blue robe and hastily putting it on. She had forgotten how cold space travel was; she liked her bedroom cool, but this was downright cold. She’d have to find the thermostat, but she needed some heavy socks, stat! She rummaged through the bottom of her trunk for a pair, thankful she had packed them, then went in search of some caf. When she opened her bedroom door, she was hit with a pungent odor of burnt toast and Gamorrean pork fat. Her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to her bathroom. 

Holding a caf service, Felahiran knocked on the door to Lon’dyn’s room; he felt the need to apologize for being a prick the day before. He heard a distant “come in.” 

“Who is it?” Lon’dyn asked through the door as she dried her face and hands.

“Me.” It was evident from his first glance around the room Lon’dyn hadn’t begun to unpack. He set the tray down on the side table. “I brought caf.”

Lon’dyn perked up and pulled the bathroom door open, “caf.” On opening the door a wave of the putrid odor slammed her olfactory senses. “Get Out.”

“What?” Before he got the question out, she was retching into her hand and turning back towards the bathroom.

“You Stink!” She dry-heaved her head again over the toilet, “Get Out!”

Leaving her quarters, Felahiran raised his forearm to his nose and inhaled; he wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell coming from his tunic; he needed a shower and a change of clothing. He climbed the stairs to the main deck; unlike Qyzen and himself, Lon’dyn chose quarters on the lower deck. 

Knowing he still needed to apologize to Lon’dyn for his less than stellar behavior the day before, Felahiran made his way back to her room. He found the door open, Mirialan rock music playing, and a steaming mug of caf pressed to her lips. He could see her facial expression and hear the slight hum of appreciation. He was pleased she was enjoying the caf as he tilted his head at her choice of music but made no comment. It was probably a side effect from being friends with his name … Cheyz, but a relatively harmless choice compared to many worse things he could think of from his readings. 

“How long are you going to lurk in the doorway?” Lon’dyn asked, setting her cup down. 

“The caf service was intended for two. It’s obvious you planned to join me.” She picked up a navy blue, floor-length, long-sleeve embroidered crinkle saava chiffon pantsuit. The marlite, nova, and prismatic crystal embellishments were very pretty, catching the light and bouncing the light onto different surfaces around the room until hung in the armoire.

Felahiran sat in the chair as he quietly watched her put her clothing away and listening to her sing. He inwardly cringed while maintaining a neutral expression since she sounded like an uxibeast during its death throes as he sipped at his caf. He watched as Lon’dyn hung clothing dyed vibrant greens, soft pinks, dark blues, and creamy whites in the armoire. The patterns and fabrics were eye-catching and suited Lon’dyn’s coloring and personality perfectly. However, as he gazed at the pink skirt with petticoats, then the metallic gold sheen of a dupatta, a thought occurred to him. How was she supposed to go anywhere with him dressed in those clothes? 

“Lon’dyn, do you have any Jedi robes?”

“No.” came her succinct reply.

“While your clothes may be fine for a sophisticated setting such as Coruscant, they aren't suitable for traipsing around in a smelly swamp and tussling with rakghouls to avoid getting bitten or scratched.”

Lon’dyn peered back over her shoulder, “while I don’t possess anything as drab and colorless as what can be found in your wardrobe, I do have dowdy clothing.” 

A comfortable silence fell between them as she turned back to the garment bag. Patiently she waited, suspecting more to this visit than sharing morning caf, as delicious as it was. She hung the garment bag before unzipping and slipping the two cloaks out: one made of black wool and shimmersilk and the other red leather. 

“Drab and colorless?” Felahiran protested after he had spent some time sipping at his caf in the comfortable silence, “black is rather unusual to see among the Jedi, Lon’dyn. There are not many Jedi who choose to train as shadows. Shadows are entitled to black if they so choose.” He paused a moment then added, “besides, black goes well with my coloring, or I thought so.” Then Felahiran noticed the unusual yet the oddly familiar shade of red but couldn’t recall why it was so familiar. While his gaze was seemingly on other things, he still made a note of everything she did. She hung the garment bag inside the trunk and placed her other bag in the base before removing a… scabbard? That caught his full attention, considerably when she casually tossed it on the bed then latched the trunk shut.

“Lon’dyn!” Felahiran snapped at the rather casual toss. He would not have been in any danger, but one still treated a weapon with proper and due respect. Lon’dyn just about jumped out of her skin and turned quickly towards him. Unbeknownst to her, the belt on her robe came undone to give him a spectacular view of her short pale blue nightie which, truth be told, barely covered her bottom and her underpants.

“What?” Staring at him, she then followed his line of sight and quickly yanked her robe closed. “Out!” 

Felahiran’s blush crept down his neck as his face turned walnut brown while his eyes remained glued to her bare shapely legs as his body sat unmoving in that chair. Lon’dyn picked up a bed pillow and threw it at him. She watched as, without a thought, he dodged, and the pillow sailed into the corridor as he hastily set down his cup of caf. Wisely, Felahiran hastily ducked out through the door after the pillow, unwilling to see what she’d throw at him next. The pillow sailed towards Qyzen’s face in the hallway before he batted it away and remarked, “Herald, you have a lot to learn about my hatchling.”

_Training with Felahiran_

Felahiran sipped lukewarm caf from the mug in his right hand as he exited the bridge only to pause on the flight deck’s broad hallway as he heard sounds emanating from the direction of the training room. He stood still only one moment before he strode towards the training room to investigate the sounds of metal clanking against metal. He swiftly rounded the doorway only to stop in his tracks as his short and plump, crimson-haired Padawan swung her vibroblade at the training dummy. He Involuntarily began shaking his head; immediately noted her lack of proper footwork as she simply stood rooted to a spot in front of the training dummy and the training dummy wasn’t even activated to return her blows. She wasn’t even swinging the blade correctly either; his harvest-gold eyes informed him as he tracked the arc of the weapon. CLANG! WHACK! He grimaced. It was apparent she was in sore need of schooling. _Why hadn’t her Masters seen to her weapon training? Healer or not, she was still a Jedi and still needed to know how to protect herself._

Determined, Felahiran backtracked to the hallway and then spun in the direction of his bedroom. He spent a moment rummaging in one of the chests and retrieved the training saber he had meant to give to Lon’dyn but hadn’t yet. After all, they had just departed Coruscant yesterday; he had observed that she bore no lightsaber at her waist on her belt. Among other things, he noticed at the time. He had wanted to test her training before he would give her a lightsaber, as befitting her status as his Padawan, for self-defense._ Now? He would have to toss that plan out the airlock; there was just no way that she would even be remotely ready to handle a lightsaber. He’d have to test her hand to hand combat skills as well._ He shook his head as he returned to the training room, carefully set the mug of still not finished caf down on a shelf just outside the doorway, and then lunged forward with the now activated training saber to block the next swing of her vibroblade.

Lon’dyn screamed. Felahiran’s sudden and abrupt appearance in conjunction with the not so familiar hum and dazzling light caused by the saber caused her defensive shield to surround her instantly. 

Once she had taken a calming breath… or two, she stared incredulously at him, her shield dissipating, as she lowered her sword. In her next breath, she let him have it, “You scared me half to death! What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?”

“Testing. You are woefully in need of instruction. I would not have scared you half to death if you had used your Force senses and been conscious of your surroundings. Your sword.” He held out his hand, expecting her to relinquish her weapon without a fuss, but this was Lon’dyn, and he should have known better. Lon’dyn looked at his outstretched hand somewhat dubiously; her sword remained at her side. 

“If memory serves a certain someone’s datapad was cleaved cleanly in half. He was lucky he didn’t lose a finger or two from his lack of attention, I hear tell..”

“Rubbish, my fingers were in no danger of being removed.” _Truth be told, he was luckier he didn’t lose his nose. But he wasn’t going to tell her that._ “Besides, I was walking in the Temple gardens; one would hardly expect to come across someone practicing his velocities and having to dodge a long sword. Generally, one goes there to meditate, but this isn’t about me.” He gestured to her sword, “Lon’dyn, give me your weapon.” 

“Why?” 

He sighed at the question, _why must everything be a battle?_ “For starters, you are holding it incorrectly, causing your arm to tire quickly. And your stance is wrong, while your body may be in alignment, if you are not positioned correctly, an adversary can detect and take advantage of any and all weaknesses in your form.” With his hand held out, “Now, Padawan, your sword.” He saw her eyes narrow ever so slightly.

“Doctor.”

Felahiran’s hand had snapped around Lon'dyn's wrist before she could blink and was applying enough pressure to make her drop the sword; then his foot was behind her leg, and in a mere second, Lon’dyn was flat on her back, the wind knocked from her lungs ensuring her silence while he spoke. Because on this point, He Would Not Waiver. “You are My Padawan and will thusly be called so until the Council deems otherwise. Out in the field, you may be the doctor you are and in the ship’s medbay. Your title as Doctor is not relevant to the situation at hand right here and now. Your Jedi training is. Am I clear on that point?” Harvest-gold eyes bore intently into and held her still stubborn hazel gaze until she relinquished a reluctant nod.

Then he straightened from his kneeling position after he had thrown Lon’dyn onto the floor with that leg sweep and offered her his hand before pulling her to her feet after she had accepted his hand. “Alright. We shall begin with foot placement. Your footwork was very shoddy and is one reason why I was able to sweep you off your balance.”

_Apartment Hunting with Cheyz_

In the med bay sitting on her knees peering inside an open cupboard, Lon’dyn inspected the contents for quality, quantity, and expiration, picking up a box of Gugal Bloom antibiotic 3665. _Just a wee bit out of date._ She tossed it in the hazardous waste bin. She found very little worth keeping on further inspection: three boxes of bandages and two boxes of headache elixir. However, she did discover a locked box about 13 x 18 centimeters, which intrigued her to no end; it would have to wait. She had just enough time to hop off to the galley to see if there were any remnants of Felahiran’s caf left and find Z6.

Lon’dyn had a panoramic view of the second apartment. The only distinguishing feature was the terrace and that wasn’t saying much. It is Coruscant, after all. The skyline was nothing remarkable; granted, at this level it was far more pleasant than, say, the bowels of Coruscant, but still. The bedrooms were too small, the kitchen appliances were outdated, and the color scheme, in addition to the decor, was positively putrid. Whoever designed the space was either blind or didn’t give a womp rat’s ass. _Teal and orange, who puts teal and orange together and in the master bath no less._ She shuddered. And what is he going on about now? She rubbed her temple.

“Have you heard a bloody word I’ve said?” Lon’dyn questioned, becoming increasingly annoyed with Cheyz as she listened to him ask questions concerning an apartment they obviously would not be leasing. “Why are you going back onto the terrace?”

Felahiran walked into an empty training room. He did tell her eleven hundred hours. He was sure of it as he glanced at his chrono to ascertain that it was indeed the correct time. He blew out a resigned sigh as he left the room to go in search of his wayward Padawan. On his way down the stairway, he heard her exasperated question, _“Why are you going back onto the terrace?” She’s in the med bay._

Just as he stepped into the room, Lon’dyn stated loud and clear, _“I don’t care if he does have a fine ass!”_ Whatever he was about to say thoroughly left his mind and he immediately questioned as he leaned against the doorway frame, “Now, who has a fine ass?” It was clear to him that Lon’dyn was on a holocom call with someone or something.

“The Realtor. And damn it, Cheyz, I’m late for training.”

“Yes, you are,” Felahiran affirmed as he took a good look at the Realtor’s ass that shimmered blue above her holocom. It wasn’t bad in his estimation, but he found his eyes wandering to Lon’dyn’s rear at precisely the same moment that Cheyz turned his attention to his sister and saw exactly what Felahiran was intently gazing at. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly call that ass fine, but it doesn’t look too bad either. However, that ass doesn’t strike my fancy.” Felahiran dryly commented. He preferred to keep his thoughts focused on that Realtor rather than someone else’s rather lovely ass.

“Cheyz, I have to go. We are not leasing that flat. It is horrid. Call me when you are at the next flat.”

Felahiran looked at what Lon’dyn was wearing, “You need to change.” While she did look comfortable wearing the cream and purple print Saree, he didn’t think it was proper training attire. “Meet me in the training room in ten minutes.”

_Wielding A Saber_

Lon’dyn arced the blade “Focus. Keep your feet one in front of the other.” Felahiran watched as Lon’dyn straightened her stance, which inevitably corrected her balance. He looked on as she successfully executed a _Sun djem_ against the training dummy. “Good.” He reset the dummy. “Again.”

Pacing in an arc behind her, he studied her movements; they still lacked fluidity, but that would come with time. Lon’dyn stepped away from the training dummy. It’s right arm severed and hanging by a piece of farium.

“I said, disarm.” Felahiran chided with a raised eyebrow.

“I did.” A saucy smile bloomed on her face. She held out the training saber for him to take, which he did not.

“I haven’t concluded today’s training session.” Her smile faded. “Don’t look so morose, Lon’dyn, I predict you will be quite adept at Lightsaber Combat Form III: _Soresu_, also known as the Resilience Form or Way of the Mynock.”

As Felahiran went on to explain, “_Soresu’s_ is a defensive form based on meditation; moving meditation. In this enlightened state, a Soresu Master could defend themself against a gang of twenty or more. It’s called the _Circle of Shelter_; by opening your mind and using your senses, your perception of an enemy’s position will be clear, as will the moves needed to intercept any incoming fire. Prolonged use of this technique could open a Jedi’s mind to long-term visions.”

Now, Lon’dyn understood his prediction. A Master could wear an opponent down by simply repelling their attack until they were tired and made a crucial mistake. She needed to modify the way in which she meditated to include this state.

Felahiran silently looked at her as she mulled over the information; after a few moments, he regained her attention. “Once you have a working understanding of the form, I can then teach you Form VII: _Niman,_ which I will discuss at length with you at that time.”

Qyzen stood in the doorway, surveying the action in the training area for close to twenty minutes. And in that time, Herald activated four training remotes in addition to the five already swirling around the room randomly firing low level laser bolts at his hatchling. Studying his hatchling more closely, he noticed Lon’dyn focused her hazel green eyes on a fixed target. Although she deflected each bolt, there was no fluidity to her movements; he noted the tension in her muscles as she concentrated. Herald released two more training remotes; both fired simultaneously; his hatchling blocked one but missed the second, hitting her in the left calf.

“Damn it!” His hatchling swore before lowering her weapon, causing the training remotes to hover. She examined her calf through the charred cloth, it was a superficial laser burn which was easily treatable, but that wasn’t the point. Herald was down on one knee, tearing the fabric open more to inspect the injury.

Qyzen went into the room, having seen the self-deprecating look on her face and her slumped shoulders, “tis but small wound Hatchling.”

At hearing this, Felahiran turned his attention from the slight burn on her calf to her face and saw the dejected look in her eyes. “Lon’dyn, you did well.” He took the training saber from her hand. “We’re through for now. Tend to your leg. I’ll test your hand to hand combat skills before the evening meal.”

“You aren’t cooking, are you?” Lon’dyn asked worriedly.

“No.” Relieved, Lon’dyn left the training room; she couldn’t wait to stand under a nice hot shower.

Felahiran collected the training remotes and felt Qyzen’s stare, “What is it, Qyzen?”

“You push too hard.”

“That may be so, but I have only two days to teach her what she should have learnt during the past two years. Taris is not Rhinnal. Taris is full of known and unknown dangers. We can’t be with her to protect her all the time. I have a mission to complete and Lon’dyn is researching the Rakghoul plague.” He walked towards Qyzen, “You saw just as I did the lack of fluidity in her movements.”

“Hatchling,” Felahiran cut him off with a sharp gesture of his hand.

“Needs to have a clear understanding of the forms and hone her abilities. And it will come with practice; however, I need to start correcting the flaws in her mechanics now while I can.”

A couple of hours later,

“If you don’t sit still, the diamond tattoo on the bridge of your nose will not be aligned with the arrow on your chin.” Lon’dyn stated, slightly exasperated, her feelings of remorse fading fast as Felahiran fidgeted nervously in the chair. It was clear he wasn’t accustomed to medical attention and wasn’t a big fan of said medical attention.

Lon’dyn truly hadn’t meant to break his nose or blacken his eye, but when she couldn’t break free of his hold using the Teräs Käsi method of combat, she resorted to what she knew, her mind slipped back into a not too distant memory.

_Lonnie hopped from foot to foot, playfully punching the targets, her friend Cheyz’s hands. She was smiling; her eyes were bright. She wasn’t taking what he was trying to teach her seriously…Not one bit._

_ “Lonnie, will you be serious? You need to be able to defend yourself.”_

_ “I can defend myself, Cheyz” She weakly punched one of his raised hands again, bouncing from foot to foot. The grin never leaving her face. Cheyz had had just about enough. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around, pushed her hard against the closest wall knocking the wind out of her, and yanked her right arm behind her back._

_ “Oww. Cheyz.” She tried to push back and quickly realized she couldn’t. “Let me go.” He tightened his hold, causing a sharp intake of breath. “Cheyz, You’re hurting me.”_

_ “I am.” He whispered roughly next to her ear. “I will continue hurting you until you realize this isn’t a joke.” He pulled her arm back and up against her back a little more to emphasize his point. “Now, break free.” He demanded._

_ Lon’dyn was shocked. She had never witnessed her friend’s anger. His normal light-hearted tone was replaced with a harsh, unnerving one. She concentrated, ready to push him away._

_ “Without using the Force.” Cheyz added tersely, adjusting his hold, his breath hot on her neck._

_ Lon’dyn growled in frustration. Pain shot through her shoulder. Then an image of Azure formed in her mind. The big cat was head-butting her hand. **Head-butt.** She thought to herself. With a quick movement of her neck, Lon’dyn’s head hit Cheyz’s chin, causing him to bite his tongue and loosen his hold on her. She spun around and punched him in the face._

Lon’dyn looked down at her right hand; she had broken the same 3 phalanges punching Felahiran as she had back then._ What was it that made Mirialan’s so hard-headed?_ She asked herself, both figuratively and literally.

Returning her attention to Felahiran, she noticed he was still resistant to her healing him. I_f they were going to be together for however long the Council chooses, then he’s going to have to get used to me healing his injuries. With a short burst of **Force** **Wave**,_ Felahiran found himself out of the chair, flat on his back, and in the next second, Lon’dyn was sitting on his abdomen deftly trapping his arms at his sides in the process.

“Lon’dyn.” Felahiran started then trailed off as he stared up at her. After a few moments, he managed to get out, “That wasn’t what I was trying to teach you, but I will allow it since it was so effective.” It was just as well that she was sitting on him so he couldn’t gingerly raise a hand to touch his face.

“Hush you.” She leaned forward, placing one hand on the floor next to his head, her other hand poised over his right eye. She closed her eyes. He would have closed his except right before him were Lon’dyn’s breasts; she had worn a scoop-neck leotard to training, and a generous amount of her cleavage showed whilst in this position, and he couldn’t look away. _Her creamy skin looked positively delectable._ He was about to say something then hastily reconsidered the situation._ If he said what he truly wanted to say, would it make matters worse for him? And no, it was not a proposition._ He blushed as he steered his thoughts away from that direction.

Delighted by his immediate cooperation and encouraged by his lack of complaining, Lon’dyn relaxed and concentrated solely on healing. An intense reddish-orange glow flowed from her fingertips into the zygomatic bone, then his maxillary sinus, and finally, his infraorbital foramen. Sitting up straight, Lon’dyn readily made out the blush on his cheeks.

Bemused, she remembered being in this position once before and grinned before divesting her body from his and kneeling next to him as he sat up. “You know they’re only breasts.” She patted him on the cheek, “half the galaxy has them.” She rose to her feet.

Now he touched his hand to his face gingerly at first, then with growing reassurance as he found that he wasn’t in pain anymore. “Thank you, Lonnie.” Now he made a mild grimace, “part of my training was to learn how to avoid getting injured. However, I definitely was not expecting that … move. Very effective, I must say.” He glanced at her hand. “Is your hand alright?” He reached for her hand and held it up so he could look at it, “looks like you broke a finger.”

“Or three.” She hissed as she hadn’t completely healed her hand before tending to his injuries. The use of her nickname going unnoticed. “Of course, I broke my hand. Mirialans are very hard-headed.”

Felahiran tilted his head at her as he gave her a curious glance. “Sounds like you have experience with that. Cheyz? Is that how you learnt that head butt?” He hastily glanced around the room trying to locate anything suitable to make temporary splints, frowning when nothing could be found. “Sure, she might be a healer, but surely it would be easier to heal broken fingers if they were more or less in proper alignment?” He muttered.

She nodded, “Cheyz taught me many things?” Felahiran raised an eyebrow at her admission.

“I’m going to have Z6 order a full medical kit for the training room, just in case. I know you’re a healer, Lonnie, but surely there are things to make the healing process easier or less stressful?”

Felahiran also had chosen to set aside the glib comments his Padawan had made about half the galaxy having breasts. He was still blushing hard from that quite excellent view. Would he ever stop blushing, he wondered. Now he cocked an eyebrow at her as he finally decided to make a return comment of his own “Last month, I hadn’t even noticed half the galaxy.” He stood, returning the chair to its original position in the corner of the room.

_Dinner Conversation_

Qyzen sat to the left of Felahiran; he studied Herald as he sat in quiet contemplation drinking a cup of Caf. A mug of Trandoshan ale sat before himself; he had been pleasantly surprised to find a generous supply of the brew readily available for his consumption at Herald’s request. No, shocked. As a species as a whole, Trandoshans carried a nasty reputation throughout the galaxy earning them berths in cargo bays. He couldn’t refute the actions of others of his species. A few of his people became bounty hunters. He had dabbled in the profession for a time, but he had the heart of a hunter.

They would arrive at the Taris orbital station by mid-morning and their hunt for the one that struck Yuon down would begin. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his hatchling and a fretting droid behind her.

“Miss Lon’dyn, please, you must not.” Lon’dyn rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she noticed others in the dining room.

“Z6, would you go to the kitchen and get two more place settings.”

“That’s all right; I was just leaving.” Felahiran stood up as he glanced from his Padawan to the droid, then his eyes slid to the loaded trolley.

“No. Stay.” Lon' dyn asserted, then quickly adding, "please," lessening her tone's sharpness and changing her words from a command to a request. He retook his seat, causing her to smile.

Z6 returned a few moments later and bustled around the table, fussing over the placement of Felahiran’s napkin and the utensils for Qyzen’s use, then hurried back to the kitchen to get the first course. Callosian spring vegetable soup.

Qyzen and Felahiran gauged the bowl's meager contents, both having similar thoughts of raiding the kitchen later. Both were equally surprised when Z6 entered the dining room about ten minutes later carrying two serving trays: one with three small plates containing three mushrooms stuffed with Bantha Romano, garlic, and bread crumbs; the other a garden salad with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and tart vinaigrette.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lon' dyn keenly observed both men's actions throughout dinner. Their attempts to hide their lack of enthusiasm for the meal were comical and she could barely hold in her laughter. But that all changed when Qyzen put a piece of grilled opee fillet in his mouth without first squeezing the wedge of Ronna lemon it; he instead just devoured the whole thing. The acidic, sour tang of the Ronna lemon instantly caused him to pucker his lips and his left eye to rapidly blink and water. Lon’dyn lost it; unfortunately, she had just taken a sip from her glass, and because she was laughing so hard, Alderaanian Sauvignon was spewed over her dinner and halfway across the table. She put her glass down, picked up the napkin, and wiped her face, all while laughing hysterically.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was bubbly with mirth. Qyzen just scowled at her. And Felahiran, well, he leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest, his disapproval evident. “I can’t help it,” she breathed, “the look… your face… priceless.”

Once Lon’dyn had regained her composure, she called for Z6; they needed new place settings; the men needed something more substantial than the fish course she had opted for herself. As for herself, while she was enjoying their reactions immensely, she was having fun at their expense. Following Z6 back into the kitchen, and Lon’dyn searched the replicator menu for what she knew had to be there: Brualki brisket, succulent meat, high in protein, moderate fat content, with a smoky flavor.

“After taking my final leave of your mother, Qyzen and I met Knight Thravang and his party in the Senate Tower; they were on their way to the spaceport as well.”

“I presumed as much when you were all together when Wenda and I arrived.”

“About my boarish behavior,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I want to apologize for that.”

Lon’dyn put her glass down and indicated to Z6 she finished eating; she did this while keeping a majority of her attention on Felahiran; however, Felahiran did not issue an apology; he began talking about something else.

“After leaving a meeting with General Von Suthra, Thravang overheard several snippets of conversation, all pertaining to the _Cenotaph of the Innocent._” Felahiran paused a moment to gauge her reaction. She averted her gaze. _Interesting._ Felahiran thought, continuing to speak, “curious, we made our way to the park and were astounded by the magnitude of the destruction.”

Lon’dyn sighed, taking a drink of her wine, then simply stated, “Wenda was upset.”

Felahiran and Qyzen looked at her slack-jawed.

“Do you want to hear what transpired that day?” Both men nodded and Lon’dyn recounted the events of the day…

_Cenotaph of the Innocent_

The door to Rowenda’s office was open, so Lon’dyn knocked on the door jam. Rowenda was studying some artifact; she raised her hand, held up a finger, a stylus sideways in her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Lon’dyn just leaned against the doorframe watching. Rowenda’s eyes moved from object to datapad to object as she checked and rechecked the relic. This went on for at least four minutes, then Rowenda removed her stylus from her mouth.

“I’m almost finished Dyn, come in and have a seat.”

Rowenda quickly tapped several items on multiple datapads before the stylus returned to her mouth. She carefully placed the object back on the cart next to her desk on a protective cushion, spun around in her chair and rapidly tapped on the computer terminal at her left.

“Sorry Dyn.”

“Can you leave?” Lon’dyn’s brusque tone, along with her look of urgency in her eyes, conveyed the seriousness of her request.

Rowenda nodded, “Give me about a half an hour to get my research put away.”

“Have you eaten lunch?” Lon’dyn asked, standing. Again, Rowenda nodded. “I’m starving; I’ll go to Turolia’s and get some kurlini tea and ginger noodles.”

“Excellent timing.” Lon’dyn smiled, leaving a credit chip with the statement on the table before slipping the strap of her rose-gold purse on her shoulder. “Walk with me.”

The pair walked arm and arm in companionable silence; Lon'dyn seemed to lead Rowenda to a specific place. As they drew closer, Rowenda didn’t recognize the approach; she usually entered the _Cenotaph of the Innocent_ from the South Eastern entrance, not the North Eastern one. Rowenda was curious about the open show of affection; she allowed it, nonetheless. _Dyn had always been affectionate in private._ She was still noticing little ways in which her ‘little sister’ had changed.

There were only a handful of individuals enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the park. Lon’dyn tried to find the most secluded and unpopulated area for this conversation. A conversation, beginning with, “Five days ago…” and was currently at the stage when Rowenda’s sorrow and anger caused squalls and the wind to howl at a ferocious intensity.

Many of the visitors had the good sense to leave the area when they felt the sudden and “unnatural” shift in the weather; furthermore, more than one placed a holocall to Coruscant Security; a couple were voicing concern while others expressed their ire.

The Asaari trees allowed the rush of air to take their branches where it will and while most had been there at least a decade, a young sapling was raised and partially uprooted. The Spiro and Turro grasses moved with the breeze; however, the Chrysanthus shrubs didn’t have the flexibility. Many were torn from their position along the garden pathways either by the root or simply bent and snapped like the Rutolu bushes. How the tall flowers such as the Kashyyk Orchid fern and the Plom blossoms weathered the storm depended greatly on their placement in the garden and proximity to the pair. Blue blossoms, Jaqhad, Hai-ka, and Kubari flowers, all ground-cover blossoms remained fairly unscathed.

Lon’dyn felt the wind gusts gain intensity, but before she could concentrate on containment, she had to tell Rowenda everything in one breath, or it wouldn’t all get told. As the last detail left her lips, Lon’dyn concentrated, erecting the most puissant Force barrier she could, then waited for the storm to break so she could reassure Rowenda that she would be alright.

Rhiawen ignored the stares as she stretched; she was, without a doubt, the shortest soldier in the room. Her height had its advantages and disadvantages; she had always chosen to reflect on the positive. Like a slap in the face, she felt her twin's righteous anger and became beyond livid herself.

About a dozen soldiers either worked out or fine-tuned their combat skills in the training room along with the new CO of Havoc Squad, Lt. Rhiawen Blithe. There was no warning before the 4’10” Chiss exploded.

The proof of Rhiawen’s fury was on the floor all around her in the form of broken training dummies and she continued to add to the growing pile. She kicked the nearest training dummy sending it rocking backward on its base. She pummeled the dummy’s torso with her fists: left, right, left, right, and still, she raged. It burned white-hot, blazing through her veins.

Aric Jorgan prowled across the compound; he was hungry and had a meeting with the Brass after dinner. Now he just needed to find his CO because she was late and not at their rendezvous point. He entered the building and rode the elevator to the first floor, where, to his astonishment, when the doors opened, there was a crowd of soldiers loitering outside the training room gawking at one another as they listened to the goings-on in the room through closed doors.

Aric glared at the crowd, “you soldier's have work to do?” he snarled.

A barrage of “Yes, sir.” and “Sorry, sir.” was heard as the crowd hurriedly dissipated.

Just as Aric stepped into the room, Rhiawen roundhouse kicked a training dummy, sending its head straight at him. Aric's quick reflexes allowed him to catch it before it injured him. Taking in her sweat-soaked, disheveled hair, the play of her muscles beneath her work-out fatigues, her round tight ass, he swallowed thickly. _Holy shit balls! That’s the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

Rhiawen pulled what was left of the training dummy's right arm off, hurling towards the wall. Aric was just beginning to wonder if the door to the work-out room locked when a thought filtered through his head.

“Shit! The Budget!” He hissed, swiftly crossing the distance between him and his livid CO before wrapping his arms around her much smaller form. Hastily, he picked her up, carrying her over to a bench before he sat, Rhiawen firmly in his lap as he whispered what he hoped were soothing words in her ear, not caring if somebody walked in but knowing that nobody would.

It seemed like a small army of Coruscant Security officers converged on the Cenotaph of the Innocent. A squad of four men surrounded the two Jedi within the Force bubble while the rest tended to those patrons who didn’t deem it prudent to leave the park when the storm began. Most received minor injuries, scratches, bumps, and bruises; however, the worst was Ugnaught Senator Nalrin Daheel. Security assisted him down from twenty meters up; the wind had carried his tiny body into the branches of an Asaari tree.

The four officers keeping watch over the Jedi became six, then eight, and finally twelve; they avidly watched the pair stand in the center of a cyclone. A Human and a Chiss. _Perhaps, it would be prudent to contact a Jedi Master? No. The Human seems to be reaching the Chiss, her dark gray hair falling to rest on her shoulders. The leaves are slowly dropping and resting on the ground. The Human’s face, less intense, as she continued to soothe the Chiss._ The officer in charge, Lt. Rena's, thought to himself. The barrier dropped.

Ruby eyes looked into emerald ones, “You’re going to be alright?”

Lon’dyn nodded, “in time. It’s going to be awkward, to say the least, but it’s something Felahiran and I are going to have to come to terms with.” Wanting to make Rowenda smile, “Tell me that Wennie was in an area were an explosion would go unnoticed?”

Rowenda grinned, having sensed Aric with Rhia.

Overhearing their conversation, Lt. Rennase spoke up, “like here?”

Lon’dyn’s reddish-orange Force barrier was instantly erected with Rowenda’s very pale yellow overlapping it at the first syllable. The pair too focused on each other had ignored their surroundings. Both recognized the uniforms and dropped the shields.

“Apologies Sir, you startled us.” Remembering his words, Lon’dyn gazed at the destruction around them and noticed Rowenda doing the same. “Bloody hell.”

“Dyn!” Rowenda chastised.

Feeling humiliated, Senator Daheel stalked through the Senate Tower and directly up the staircase to the Jedi Council Chambers, where he demanded to speak to the Grand Master. His expression was one of righteous anger, but of course, with Ugnaughts who could tell the difference between one expression or another. The Senator wasn’t given an audience with the Grand Master; instead, Master Kaeden appeared before him. Master Kaeden listened intently and quickly deduced the identity of the two Jedi. Surprisingly, he was able to soothe the disgruntled Senator before informing Masters Satele and Syo; then, along with Master Syo, went to investigate the happenings.

“Dyn,” Rowenda called. Lon’dyn’s hands on the base of a Chrysanthus bush feeding it energy to reaffirm its grip in the soil. She turned her head searching. “Help me.”

“She’s over there, Master Jedi.” One of the younger security officers blushed, pointing in the direction Rowenda was in. Lon’dyn smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She stood up. “I’m coming, Wenda.” Lon’dyn stepped over the Rutolu bush that was torn from its roots, heaves in the pathway, and many tall blooms as she made her way to Rowenda. She stood beside an Asaari sapling that was severely uprooted and only remained upright because the trees around it were supporting it.

“I’ll push it back up into place while you shift the soil and help the roots re-establish themselves.”

On the other side, Lon' dyn moved into place, watched, and waited for Rowenda to lift the sapling back, and hold it in place. There. Lon’dyn shifted the surrounding soil and compacted around the roots and trunk. She placed her hands on the trunk, closed her eyes, and channeled her healing energy, providing it the energy needed to take hold firmly.

Masters Kaeden and Bakarn met with the Coruscant Security Lt. Rennase; the three spoke as he brought the two Masters closer to the epicenter.

“The Jedi are restoring what they can, but reparations will have to be made to cover the remaining repairs.”

The three were close enough to hear Lon’dyn sigh, “No, the trauma was too great.” The two young officers were helping, following her let the tall shrub fall back to the ground.

“Padawan Parr.” Lt. Rennase blinked; _this girl was a Padawan._ Master Syo stated, attempting to get her attention. It wasn’t like Rowenda and Lon’dyn didn’t know the second Master Kaeden and his cantankerous attitude was anywhere in their vicinity.

Unfortunately, the pair was busy and ignored their presence, consumed by what they were trying to accomplish. Lon’dyn crawled over the broken branches, stems, blossoms and through the soil. She was pretty filthy. Master Kaeden's eyes widened at the state of her tulle cape; it was torn in several places; in his estimation, the cape was ruined. He could only guess at the condition of the rest of the outfit. Not that it would change his opinion of the girl. Rowenda and three officers held the largest and what appeared to be the last of the Chrysanthus shrubs straight while Lon’dyn sat on her haunches bolstering the roots with the last of her strength.

The blushing security officer noticed how tired Lon’dyn was and assisted her to stand. He let go, she wobbled, and he caught her. Rowenda had grabbed her arm from the other side.

“Thank you.” Lon’dyn managed to smile at the officer before turning and stepping towards Rowenda.

When Lon’dyn was steady on her feet, they turned their full attention towards the two Masters, one of which was waiting patiently, the other well…

“What is the meaning of this?” Master Kaeden asked through gritted teeth.

After the story concluded, Felahiran shook his head and palmed his face for a moment or two, then gazed at Lon’dyn with a frown but the frown was not aimed at her. No, the frown was entirely about something else. “So Master Bakarn understood about the whole incident, and Master Kaedan did not?” he questioned.

“When does that man ever?”


End file.
